Whisper
by jasmin flower
Summary: Arthur's life has been pure hell, but everything can get worse, and often does... (Rus/Eng Magic/Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Rated for adult content! Dark themes, light non-con, torture, character death, smut, tragedy with eventual happy ending.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. They are the ideas of Hidekaz-sama.

As a note, before I start into my normal AN, I want to give a huge thank you to my beta! I have a beta now! WOOT!

CrypticButterfly- You are pure awesomeness!

Hello! So my inspiration on my A Month has died. I know, it's tragic and everyone loved that story, but after regaining myself from three weeks of forced starvation and bleary headedness, honestly I have no idea where I was planning to go with that story. I think half of it was written in a delirium, as I honestly don't remember writing a lot of it. But while looking over my other stories, trying to find the inspiration, I realized something.

I enjoy writing fantasy stories with faeries and magic more than modern, current day realism. I'll take dragons and spellbooks over doctors and cell phones any day.

And while looking over By His Side, I realized that in my attempt to write it as quickly as possible, I failed drastically on many of the points I'd intended to make, honestly leaving half of the story, where half of those random storyline moments jumped in, completely out. I'd intended another half to the story, revolving around Ice and her Nordic crew sailing around. It's too late to resume it now, and honestly I'm half tempted to take it down. It's horrible and very poorly written and thought out.

So, I'm rewriting it.

There will be major differences. There will be major, insanely different directions taken, and much more adventure, instead of schools and basics, I'll cover more of the world itself, and the magic won't turn sci-fi half way through... Good god, I'm so sorry about that...

I hope you enjoy this, the re-written, BETTER and drastically more edited story as my apology.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...

 _ **Whisper**_

Arthur lived alone. The few people from the nearby village despised him for his magical talents, claiming everything from deaths to loves gone wrong to be his will. They claimed he cursed anyone who crossed him. Arthur cared little for the village, selling herbs to the apothecary and using the money for food and other necessities, but he stayed away as much as possible. He lived a lonely life, but one he discovered wasn't that bad. He was barely old enough to care for himself, but he knew he would manage. His parents had died on his eighth birthday, and now at sixteen he was able to fend well for himself. His house wasn't too big, but it was warm and comfortable.

One day after the gardens had been tended, as well as the patchwork that needed done on the roof, Arthur sat reading a book about unicorns and sprites by sunlight. Nothing lifted his spirits like a good book.

He read well past sunset, lit the fireplace and laid on his stomach on the wooden floor, his eyes tracing the images on one page with a dreamy smile. The first kiss in every story seemed to make his heart patter in his chest. He knew he'd never feel that sensation, the care and adoration they explained in the books, for who would ever love someone like him? Even he would admit he was difficult. He was stubborn and a bit egocentric, not nearly as tall as other boys his own age. He'd been told a few times he resembled a woman from the back, if the hair was ignored. He sighed, his eyes shifting to the darker blond fringe that hung just in his line of sight. He'd need another haircut soon. Large green eyes shifted back down to the book as a soft sound made its way from his throat and he nuzzled farther into his blankets to continue to the next chapter. Arthur eventually fell asleep halfway through chapter eight, wrapped in blankets and with a soft smile on his face.

His dreams that night were filled with smoke. It wasn't a fog or a haze, but thick black smoke. He choked as he stumbled, trying to find his way forward, trying to progress, to escape, but his hands never caught on anything, his feet only blindly tripping forward as he felt his chest constrict in the darkness around him. He finally fell to his stomach, his head a bit lower which allowed him to get enough breath to scream out. He heard footsteps before him and looked up, but the smoke seemed to get worse. Instead of salvation, he noticed a faint glow, seeming almost darker than the dense smoke. Before he passed out from lack of oxygen, he noticed the smoke before him start to pull away, a shine filtering through it, giving it a sick purple tone. His eyes glanced forward, hopeful as the smoke started to move, shifting away from whatever was coming through, but he woke with a start just before he could see what had come towards him.

He jumped from his place on the floor, scrambling back, gasping for air as his head whipped around, realizing there was no smoke, no fire, no burning or purple glows. He glanced over, seeing one of his few friends, a flying mint green bunny, smile at him.

"There's a storm coming in," it spoke softly, watching his eyes shift and widen.

"It's not a real storm, is it?"he asked, his voice shaking and the rabbit nodded. "What kind of storm would make me see images like that?"

"It's the wind of change coming to you." The small, squeaky voice caused a shuddered sigh as a chill he couldn't shake ran through Arthur's body.

"Do you know anything about it? I couldn't see anything through the smoke," Arthur asked, now terrified of what fate had in store and the bunny giggled and flew around him, the childish display lifting his spirits slightly.

"I can't see it at all, but I know the smell well." The bunny watched as Arthur's shoulders dropped. "It's the smell of death, but it's not yours, at least not yet." He watched as the human before him stood straight, surprised and a little terrified of what was to come.

Prophetic dreams didn't happen often. Only a few had happened to Arthur in his life, and he understood three things about them. What he saw would happen, no matter what he tried to change. The dreams were warnings, and granted the knowledge of signs to watch out for in the future. The third understanding was the one Arthur hated the most. Every time he'd dreamed of the future it was hidden in layers of misunderstanding. The first time he saw the future Arthur wasn't sure what the dream had meant til he was standing at his parents' tombstones a week later.

After such a dream, Arthur shifted nervously as he tended his garden and walked through town, a bundle of camphor and sage in his basket as he made his way to the apothecary. He watched the village nervously, not sure if he'd be mentally able to handle the heckling and possible attacks of the teenage boys of the village. Normally he could escape them, even at half the size of the boys his own age, but with his nerves he was half afraid he'd simply fall on his face if he panicked.

"Arthur! My best seller! What have you for me today?" Arthur couldn't help but smile as he walked in, seeing his only real friend in the village. Angel, the apothecary owner had taken him under his wing as a child and taught him everything he knew about herbs and gardening, which had honestly saved his life after the death of his parents. Arthur breathed in the familiar scent of the herbs that sat around the small shop in the glass jars that lined every shelf, covering every wall.

"Camphor and sage. There's a small bundle of tea leaves as well, but I figured that to be a little more of a peace offering than a sale." Arthur smiled as the old man grinned, walking slowly towards the counter.

"We were nearly out of camphor, so that's good timing. The sage..." Angel turned, seeing the bottle nearly halfway down and smiled. "Well, that works as well." He turned back to Arthur who lifted the basket and pulled out the two bundles wrapped carefully in a soft white cloth, and handed the man a small bottle. He lifted it, shaking the contents and shifting thick glasses up a thin nose. "Pineapple mint, lemon mint and... are those raspberries?" He looked down with wide eyes and Arthur nodded, a grin coming to his face.

"I made it on accident, but when I brewed it the taste was amazing. I figured you'd enjoy the adventure." He watched as the older man turned nearly giddy, glancing over to his water pot and smiled at the realization that steam was starting to come from the spout.

"Your timing is perfect all over, Arthur." He let out a sound that could only be described as a giggle as Arthur chuckled, a soft smile playing at the corner of his lip.

"I'm glad to hear, Angel." He smiled as he looked over the bundles before him and the older man lifted a pouch from his pocket, sitting it on the counter before lifting the packages.

He carefully weighed them in his hands before nodding. "Is fifteen alright for them both?"

"That's fine. I'm only after milk and honey today. Maybe that'll afford me a small luxury." He wondered what to buy as he watched the golden coins be laid on the counter before him. He noticed a slight smoke fill the air and his head shot around, his eyes wide, looking around him to realize it was only from the fireplace where the water boiled, the old man watching him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked, watching as Arthur started to shiver, the memory of his dreams returning full force.

"I had a bit of a bad dream last night. Smoke filled the city, and there was a purple glow. It was the oddest thing." He frowned and the old man's eyebrows shifted, his eyes narrowing at the boy before him.

"If something glows purple, you know it's toxic. Be wary of such things." He watched with tightly guarded caution as Arthur nodded.

"And you as well. If you see smoke, try to hide. Don't blindly run away from it. You never know what you'll find outside of it." Arthur spoke a bit cryptically, but with the sudden worry that was so easily seen on Angle's face, he knew that the dream hadn't just come to him.

"Smoke suffocates, you know. If faced with suffocation or toxicity, if those are but my only options, you know I'll choose toxicity. Poison can be cured, but suffocation isn't as easy to fix." He watched as Arthur nodded, understanding.

"There's one problem with this theory." Arthur sighed, leaning forward. "I think the purple glow was a representation, not an actual glow. I think it's a person, and as venomous as they may be, I see them killing a lot faster than the smoke. At least you can hide beneath smoke. It's not so easy to escape a blade." He watched as the old man stared, a bit surprised. It startled Arthur when a moment later the old man started laughing.

"I'd prefer a quick death than suffocation! What a horrible way to go! A blade at least offers a quick end, while smoke is long and drawn out. I understood the instant I saw it, Arthur. Have more faith in a wise old man!" He laughed as Arthur turned red in embarrassment. Angel let his joy fall, a more resigned feeling coming to him as he glanced up, showing his acceptance of what was to come.

"When this comes to be, I will live no longer. I will die, but you shall be given a chance. You will be able to counteract the poison. The question is, will you be able to discover how?" He asked as Arthur's eyebrow lifted, now confused, but intrigued.

"Dealing with people isn't exactly my specialty. If forced to try and heal someone's volatility, I'll probably doom another city with my actions." Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms as if to defend himself from the thought, while Angel covered his mouth, attempting to hide his amusement at the antics.

"You're more kind and caring than you think, little Arthur. I'd like to remind you, as one of the three elders of the city, you're probably the closest friend I have. You're the only one who can converse with me and not make me feel like I'm surrounded by idiocy sometimes, as well." He spoke in a gentle tone and watched as a subtle pride shifted over Arthur's face. Angel watched the boy with a soft smile before reaching out to pat his hair. "You're young, and not yet understanding of your capabilities. I would have loved to see you grow older, but it looks like tonight is my time."

"Tonight?!" Arthur stared and Angel let out a soft breath before letting out a soft sound of affirmation. Arthur swallowed hard, horrified. "I thought it would be eventually! Not so soon!" He looked around and shook his head, trying to calm himself. "In that case, I guess I don't need the honey that much. I already have a bottle, it's just halfway gone. Maybe I should just... blow all of this on beef. Spend my night contented and joyously." He stared at the counter, now nearly glaring at the money before him.

"Yes, that would be for the best. After all, in the situation you're to fall into, money will do you little good." He said as Arthur's eyes shifted carefully back to his.

"Is there anything you can tell me? Anything that may prove helpful in the oncoming situation?" The other could see hope in his eyes, but they both knew the rules. Situations with seeing the future had to be handled carefully, or they could shift, and whatever tragedy had been dreamed would grow worse, but sometimes clues or hints could be shared.

"His name. You will know him when you see him. His name is Ivan, and he's nothing like you'll think. Be wary, he is harsh and he is strong, but he has reason and ability. Try to remember, and try to understand, and eventually forgive." He watched as Arthur stared, not sure if the words were calming or more terrifying. It took Arthur a moment for his emotions to still, and he glanced down towards the counter, his hands gripping nervously to his biceps as his crossed arms tried to hide their shaking.

"Sometimes I wish I could see as clearly and as far as you, old friend." Arthur nearly whispered, and Angel laughed before shaking his head, a gentle understanding in his voice.

"Some things require practice and patience, both things you're too young to have honestly obtained. You'll see far, more things than I ever dreamed of, and sooner than you think. Just spend the day making sure you remember this time well enough. It'll all be gone and forgotten in the morrow." He said as Arthur stared, tears shining in his eyes, though he wouldn't cry.

He refused.

"I should take a memento to my parents, then." He sighed as he scooped the money from the counter. "I'll be back to have tea with you before nightfall." He turned and the man shook his head.

"Don't come into town too late. Go to your home. You'll be safer there for tad longer." The old man smiled and Arthur frowned, but nodded.

"In that case, I guess this is goodbye." Arthur stared, trying to burn the image of his friend into his memory as the old man offered a simple smile, trying to give him something good to remember.

"It is, but I was intended to die tonight anyway. A heart attack, or some such rubbish. At least I get to go out with a bang, right?" He cackled as Arthur chuckled at the excitement that showed.

Without another word, Arthur left the Apothecary and turned, heading to the butcher's shop down the street.

He was able to buy a good amount of beef, and somehow was able to get his hands on a few bottles of ale before heading home. He threw everything together for beef stew and walked back into town, knowing the stew would take a while, picking a few herbs and flowers from his garden.

An orchid, a branch of sage and a sunflower were laid on each of his parents' headstones. He looked them both over, taking out his handkerchief and neatly polishing the stone before he turned back to them. "Mother, Father, tonight I leave you. I don't know why, or for what, but I will never forget you. Remember that I'm not heading away on purpose. I'll stop leaving gifts, but not because I won't love you any more. All the same, I would like you to remember me as well." He reached out, sliding a hand over the corner of each of the stones and sighed, closing his eyes.

For a second, he remembered their faces. Years had passed since he actually remembered what they looked like. It startled him and he stared in surprise, tears coming to his eyes as he let out a shuddered sigh, feeling maybe this was their gift to him. One final glimpse at a life long forgotten.

He stood and walked home, eating before laying before the fire, reading his favorite book and drinking his ale, letting his head spin before finally passing out into his book.

He woke to his door slamming shut and jumped up, staring at two of the teenagers from town who commonly lobbed rot and names at him and he sat, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Pardon, what are you doing in my house?" He asked, the haze from the ale still spinning his thoughts into an odd combination of haze and comfort.

"Please! Don't curse us! It was the only place we knew of to hide!" One of them nearly screamed and Arthur winced, shaking his head.

"You slammed my door and started yelling. If you're hiding, you're doing a poor job. Shut up, you rubbish whelp." He grumbled as he stood and peered out his window, seeing the city, which was a bit over a kilometer away, engulfed in flames. His eyes widened as he turned to the boys in terror and let out a ragged breath. "Come. Follow me."

He turned, running to the back of the house, through his bedroom, and opened his window, looking around. When he didn't see anyone, he turned to the boys. "Run to the treeline." He slipped a piece of paper from his pocket and ripped it in half, trying to push a single spell into it, his concentration still lacking from the ale. Maybe that hadn't been his best idea...

The boys heard his chant, heard the words he spoke as he held the paper before himself and slowly disappeared. He heard them gasp as he disappeared and looked up, seeing them both staring blankly around, wide eyed. "Hold out your hands." They did as was told and he slid each half of the paper into them quickly. "Go to the treeline. Run and hide. In the morning, when everyone is gone, tear the papers in half to make yourself visible again. Protect those papers with your life until you're sure you're alone." He spoke as he released the papers and the boys before him disappeared. He heard them each clamor up through the window and heard their steps as they started to run.

Arthur grasped another sheet of paper and started chanting before he heard a scream and looked up, seeing blood splattered across the yard. One body became visible as the paper that had been clutched to his chest was shot through. Arthur prayed the other kept running, only to see more blood splatter seconds later. He stared, wide eyed as a group of men walked out from the woods, one of them reaching down to tear the paper from the other boy's hands, looking as the body became visible beneath him. Arthur barely noticed the low rumble from behind as he stared at the boys. The men walking up, one elbowing the other, pointing Arthur out as he stepped back. He hid behind the wall and fell to the floor, scooting back in hopes they wouldn't shoot through the wall at him. He knew he needed to escape and glanced over, noticing the smoke coming in from the living room and gasped, realizing this was how the dream had started.

This is where he found that toxicity.

He crawled over, feeling the door, the heat on the other side too strong to chance and looked around, unable to think for a moment.

He needed a way out. He grasped a blanket that laid on his bed and threw it over himself. If ever there was a time for the stupidity of bravery, it was now. He gasped as he grasped the door handle with the blanket covering his hand and body and took off running, heading right through the living room. He ran out and dropped the blanket, turning to see his house, already partially reduced to cinder as he stood still, stunned for a moment before he turned and ran.

Staying still would end him out no better than the last two.

He ran as fast as he could, finally finding himself halfway to the village and turned, running down a roadway that lead towards the next village over. The village wasn't too far away, but hopefully far enough that he would be safe there.

He ran, heading towards the treeline, knowing it would mean his safety, when he noticed the smoke in the distance.

They'd burned that village as well, which meant they were probably on this road. He growled in exasperation as he continued his run and decided to climb up into a tree. Maybe if he was quiet, he'd be passed by. He struggled a bit to get through the thicket of the wood floor, and stared up into the tree, grasping the closest branch just as an arrow landed beside his hand. He yelped and dropped to the floor, hoping to hide in the thicket as another arrow landed before him. He stilled, seeing the twinkling of fire between the branches. He stared, knowing he'd have to stand now.

No, he could suffocate the fire instead. He closed his eyes as he chanted and started the wood of the forest floor quickly growing over the fire, before he crawled away quickly. He didn't have the time to make sure the fire was out, which ended with horrible results.

Soon after, the fire had started to spread. Arthur realized that there was some sort of magic in the fire that made it unquenchable and terribly quick to spread, but at least it was between him and whoever had shot the arrow.

He finally made it out and stilled, seeing the smoke from behind him blow forward, surrounding him. He couldn't go any further. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel the people who surrounded him. He swallowed hard and sighed, realizing this was the moment the dream had ended at.

"Ivan, I presume?" He asked into the smoke, and cringed as the a deep voice with a thick accent met his ears, though he still had no face to place with it.

"How do you know my name?" He heard it boom, actually causing the air around him to vibrate. It made the smoke shift around him in a way that nearly caused Arthur to run back into the fire, but he did step back.

"How do you think?" He asked, steeling his nerves. His city was gone. Nothing was left, the smell of blood on the wind was sensed over the smoke of the fire for a split second.

"Come here, child. Let me see you." Ivan growled and Arthur took a deep breath, steadying himself before raising his head high and walking forward, finally coming face to face with the man.

Ivan was huge. His ashen hair whipped in the wind from the fire, his eyes just as deadly as the blazes around them. His clothes were leather, dark brown pants and boots, his shirt a light tan without sleeves, showing the muscle in his arms. Arthur understood what the people who were here did. He understood they may be different from what he was used to, but this beast before him shook him to the core. He noticed the violet of his eyes and stared, unable to hide his surprise.

"It wasn't poison..." he whispered, realizing what the color of his dreams meant. "How are you not a poison?!" he yelled out, his eyes wide, panic taking over his thoughts as he stared into the face before him. A square jaw and large nose, thick lips and a thick wrap around his throat.

"I think his mind flew. He must be panicked too much to think," one of the men beside Ivan mumbled, long red hair brushing over red eyes, a single fang sticking through the side of his mouth.

"No, it's not that." Ivan stared at the defiant eyes that glared back, trying to grasp the situation.

The color he'd seen in his dream wasn't a poison, or a toxicity of the other man's mind. The purple was a show of a physical trait. He'd never had that happen before. Arthur took a calming breath, his eyes locked with the man before him as he finally felt his nerves steady. "Why have you attacked this village?" Arthur demanded, his eyes narrowing at Ivan's heated gaze. He stood tall, his fists clenched at his sides as a few of the other men chuckled.

"There's no need to answer you, child," a woman responded, her long ash blonde hair whipping in the breeze, wearing a dress that came half calf covering her with princess puffed sleeves and black shoes to contrast the dark blue of the dress, as well as the soft blue of her eyes. Arthur glanced around, realizing she was probably the most dangerous here, as she was the one covered from head to toe in blood, though the others had just a few drops over them.

"Consider it the final request of a dying man," Arthur crossed his arms and grumbled as he glanced around, seeing blood lust in the eyes of those around him. He wouldn't survive this after all...

"You're dying?" Ivan asked, looking him over with a skeptical eye.

"You've killed everyone else, or they're in the processes of their final breaths. Why would I be different? Just answer my question first. Why here?" Arthur asked with a little calm as his expression shifted. Horrified green eyes showed hope for answers as Ivan stared back with a smile playing at the corner of his lip.

"You have a fifteen second head start," Ivan spoke softly as he stepped to the side, the woman beside him glancing over with surprise at the comment. "Go."

Arthur didn't need another word and took off as quickly as he could.

He ran blindly, not even thinking about where he was going, just running ahead without a thought besides one word. Escape.

He was surprised to find himself coming to somewhere familiar and ran into the cemetery, heading right through the center before he heard sound and turned, seeing Angel seated between his parent's grave, a man quickly approaching with a sword drawn. Arthur didn't think, running with his shoulder first into the man's side, toppling him over. He grabbed the sword from the man's hands and started turning the blade to dig into the man's stomach before he let out a gurgled gasp and slowly slid to the ground, his eyes wide on the child before him. Arthur turned to Angel and shook his head.

"They're coming! Run!" he gasped out as another man rushed in, the one with the red hair he'd seen earlier. The redhead grasped Angel by the throat, his booted foot landing hard on one of the sunflowers Arthur had laid on his parent's graves earlier that day. Arthur let out a strangled cry as he ran forward, grasping the man's throat and pulled him back, trying to fight him away from the spot, forgetting the blade in his panic which uselessly rested over the man's shoulder in Arthur's grasp. The rest of the group came in, seeing their friend being choked by the child, an old man in the other's grasp. Ivan stepped forward, grabbing him and lifted him back, freeing their friend. He stumbled back, releasing Angel, as Arthur yelled.

"GET OFF OF THE SUNFLOWERS!" He screamed and Ivan glanced down, seeing the blossoms in the firelight and glanced up to his friend.

"Vladimir, step towards me," he mumbled and the other did, but nearly at a crawl, still gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in a raspy tone. "His power... strong." Arthur looked up, seeing Angel step back with wide eyes as the girl from earlier lifted her hand at a speed Arthur didn't even know was possible. The old man crumpled to the floor, the handle of a blade sticking out of his chest. Arthur let out a strangled yell, fighting to reach his friend.

"Remember, Arthur." Angel let out a wet wheeze as he looked up, their eyes connecting for the last time. "Ivan has reason. Learn to forgive. Try to understand, and your world will open." He slid to the floor, his eyes showing fatigue at the blood loss as Arthur stared, now near hysterics as he tried to reach his friend.

"You're a coward." Ivan glared at the boy in his hands. "Allow him a hero's death, don't cry like a baby." Ivan nearly growled before hearing a sobbed chant and turned in surprise a second too late. Ivan crumbled to the ground as Arthur sent a spell through his body. Ivan's hands barely caught him from falling on his face as Arthur ran to Angel's side, feeling for a pulse that was already gone. He sat, his eyes wide and his body shaking in rage and fear. He reached up and slowly slid his hand down Angel's face to close his eyes before he stood and turned to the group who watched on without a care. Of the five that had met him in the woods, only three of them were there, but another dozen or so had found them on the way. He stepped forward, a chant on his lips as a black cloak seemed to materialize over his shoulder, the hood falling over his eyes as a long, wooden staff appeared in his hand and the redhead gasped, staring.

"He's a wizard!" He ran forward, chanting in another language as Arthur started screaming out spells, his mind racing as he tried to string them together, but as he reached the last few words a hand clenched over his throat. He swung forward, hitting the man before him with the staff. Arthur's spells, which should have reduced Ivan to cinder, ricocheted hard, blowing up a large section of the woods, sending whole trees flying at them. Arthur's head shot up, seeing violet eyes drilling into his mind before the hand around his throat started to clench and Arthur gasped, feeling something trip in his mind as his consciousness started to fade.

Just as his eyes started to close he realized it was a sleep spell that the redhead had been chanting this whole time.

His cloak had helped to protect from the spell, but though he was conscious, he couldn't move or force his body to react, falling as helpless as a doll to the floor as Ivan released him. "He's still conscious. Your spell failed."

"Nu, it's him. He has a resistance to magic, and I'm willing to bet his cloak is a mirror or shield." The redhead stepped forward, careful to avoid the sunflowers as he reached down, tapping the cloak, but to his dismay it vanished, leaving Arthur alone.

Without his magic to keep it close, it went back into his hiding spot for it. Arthur whimpered when he realized that spot had been in the woods that were currently burning beside them.

"Let's kill him. I want to go home. It's too... quaint and open for me," the long haired woman grumbled as she looked around at the burning city.

"We'll return home immediately, but I don't think we'll kill this one." Ivan glared down at the boy who's eyes fought to keep open, shifting up the man before him. They were going to just let him go? "He's killed one of my men. Only three have died today, and he's the only one who wasn't able to defeat his attacker. This boy deserves a special kind of hell," Ivan grumbled as he reached down and lifted Arthur, throwing his body over a shoulder before turning and walking down the way. Arthur was able to look up, seeing the gravestones of his parents and Angel laying between them.

At least they wouldn't be alone.

As they walked through the town, people joining in the parade as they headed further and further towards the shore, Arthur was able to see the aftermath of the fight. Bodies littered the streets. Arthur heard a few cries and coos and tried to look around, eventually finding many of the ones who walked behind carrying babies with them and shook his head with tears in his eyes.

He wasn't sure of the fate of the children, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Slaves or sacrifices to some old god, most likely. He shook his head, finally grumbling loud enough Ivan could hear. "Don't... hurt... them," he was barely able to rasp out and Ivan turned to the one over his shoulder with a frown.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do, slave."

Arthur swallowed hard. So they were to be slaves. "Not them. Leave them alone..." He fought for the air to continue talking and Ivan turned, seeing the men and women behind them staring in curiosity as Ivan realized what he'd meant. He frowned, staring down at the man again before sighing.

"Those in your village seemed quite bothered with their own well being. These children were offered if we agreed to leave the adults alone, and that's why they deserved to die. These children are not to become slaves, only you." He spoke softly and Arthur swallowed hard.

"Then what?" he asked, unable to make complete sentences still, his lungs fighting to work over the strong muscle that dug into his chest from the other's back.

Ivan seemed to understand though and turned, heading further away. More of Ivan's men joined behind them as they walked.

"They will be our next generation. They will be raised to grow strong and capable, unlike most of the ones we've met here. Only you were able to attack without absolute failure," he spoke as he continued his walk.

As they came to the shore, Arthur realized it must be ships they were headed towards. He swallowed hard as they climbed into small boats before coming to a floating dock. Ships waited patiently, a plank leading up the side of each one.

As they climbed up, Arthur was able to see the others cooing and tickling the babies and comforting toddlers as they came aboard. The children seemed scared of the city they were leaving behind, instead of the pirates they were surrounded with. He watched with wonder, hoping Ivan would keep his word about the children. Arthur was taken into a large room on the back of the ship. He was handcuffed and his chain was laid over a hook that was lowered from the ceiling so his feet just barely touched the ground. Ivan stared at his new toy, a dark look coming over his face as he turned, heading towards a bed on the side of the room, covered in furs. The shutters were opened, allowing in a cold breeze that made Arthur shiver in the room.

Ivan laid down after watching out the window for a while. He laid back, resting his head on a thick bundle of fur, covering himself with another before turning to the boy with a dark smile. "Goodnight, slave."

"It's Arthur," he spoke softly, his head lulled down, his eyes finally unable to stay open any longer.

"Not anymore." Ivan chuckled as he closed his eyes, shifting into a comfortable sleep. Only mere seconds later, Arthur drifted off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I figured I should mention at this point, the updates may not be daily. Though my beta is a miracle worker, which you can tell if you've ever read any of my other stories, she, unlike me, has a life.

CrypticButterfly, seriously, you're amazing. Thank you soooo much!

I'd also like to thank everyone for the warm comments! The first chapter normally doesn't have many, as people wait til the story gets going before bothering to decide whether they like it or not, but I didn't get that at all! You guys are awesome!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- (As this will probably be the only serious one in the story, read my other stories for examples) This does not belong to me! I may have written it, but the characters belong to Hikekaz-Sama!

Chapter 2

Ivan woke a bit late in the day, taking a while to recover from the night before. He had worked hard, fighting off the spell that Arthur had shocked him with, as well as chasing the little shit down, but he'd managed to come back aboard with his head held high and the boy over his shoulder. He sat up with a yawn, seeing the boy hanging still, unmoving and as pale as could be. He was shivering and shaking in the cold air of the room.

"Are you awake already?" Ivan asked, standing and walking over, bending down to look at his face. Arthur was still asleep. His hand reached out, feeling the chill of his skin, realizing he'd fallen ill in the cool breeze of the night air.

He sighed and shook his head as he stood to full height. Vladimir might be able to heal him. He didn't want to have to wait for him to heal naturally before he started playing with his new toy after all.

Ivan walked out to the deck of the ship, letting a smile creep onto his face. The ship was large, as they needed to keep the eighty or so passengers, as well as the children they were able to bring, back home comfortably. It was new and solid, the nearly nonstop patter of feet and shoes against the wood deck oddly comforting against the gentle splashing of the sea they crossed. The captain's quarters, being the only part of the ship that was on the deck, stood tall on the back of the ship, a wooden staircase heading to the crow's nest and wheel above, with a small boiler room for hot water to come through the ship. Ivan couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he turned and looked over the room, Francis, one of his most trusted advisers, standing above on the control deck, steering while obviously flirting with one of the other crewmates. Ivan's chuckle grew louder as he turned away, hearing a loud smack that didn't seem to still the sounds around him of children playing and crashing waves.

Ivan's eyes traveled over the deck, wondering if anyone else thought it looked like a pirate ship, but the thought was wiped from his mind at the joy of seeing many of his crew from yesterday playing carefully, earning the trust and joy of the children they'd had to take. The babies didn't seem as bothered, but the toddlers were a little more wary of their situation. A couple seemed to be upset after spending the night thinking over their new circumstances, but the new parents just allowed them to gather, taking comfort in the fact they weren't alone, watching with worry.

Ivan's eyebrow shifted up, the corners of his mouth tilting in worry as he started looking over at the darker corner where the troubled children were gathered. He walked up slowly trying not to startle the already trembling and whispering babes. He looked down over the children who stared up in absolute and utter horror at seeing someone as tall and intimidating as the man before them. He knelt down to one knee, looking at the children and reached out, softly patting their heads.

"What's wrong, little ones?" He asked softly. He knew, but he wanted to hear them say it, maybe find a way to counteract their fears.

"Are you going to kill us? You killed Mommy and Daddy," one girl whimpered and Ivan frowned.

"No, child. We won't hurt you. The ones over there, watching you..." Ivan watched as the children turned, seeing the adults watching with worry. "They would like to be your new parents. You were brought with us just to be loved and cared about. Will you let them try?" he asked. His voice was soft and with genuine worry on his face the children felt a little more comfortable. He may be tall and muscular, but they were easily able to see he wasn't that bad of a person.

"Why do they want us? We already had mothers and fathers," one of the girls asked and Ivan let out a contemplative hum, trying to find the best words to respond with.

"Yes, you did, and I'm sorry that this is so different and scary for you, but the only thing we can do to try and make it up to you is to try and make sure you all live happy lives. When you're older, we'll be able to explain clearly so that you understand, but for now, I think it would be for the best to try and adjust. Play with the other children. Get to know your new mothers and fathers. They may be different from what you're used to, but they may be kinder and more loving than you understand, if you give them that chance." Ivan watched as the children looked at each other, curious and worried, all the same.

"Who are you?" one little boy asked and Ivan smiled, patting him on the head.

"I'm Ivan, the king of the land we're sailing to. It's colder than what you're used to, but it's very lively and happy where we are going. There will be a lot of new things to adjust to, but I think you'll learn to enjoy the new lives you'll have. Have any of you ever went ice skating before?" he asked and one little girl nodded while the rest stared with wide eyes. He smiled, hearing excited murmurs as a few more children heard his question and came over, curious as to what the huge man before them would say. "We have a lake right by the city. It's frozen through most of the year, so you'll all get to try and learn how. We also do a lot of fishing if any of you are interested in that."

"Mommy said I couldn't go fishing. She said the fish would eat me!" One little girl shivered, now afraid and Ivan stared, surprised for a moment before laughing out loud.

"I think your mother may have been afraid of you being pulled in! Fish don't eat people!" He grinned, his eyes shining in mirth as the girl stared, gawking.

"Then what do they eat?!" she nearly squawked, earning another laugh from the man.

"They eat worms, or smaller fish! How big were the fish where you were from?" he asked with a grin as the girl held out her arms, showing about two foot. "Do you think, with their tiny mouths, that you would even fit in a fishes mouth?" The girl turned red in embarrassment.

"What about Arthur? Are you going to kill him?" another little girl asked and Ivan looked down, surprised to find anger instead of worry on her face.

"Why would I kill him?" Ivan asked, now curious over what he'd gotten himself into.

"He uses magic!" the first little girl whispered and the others nodded.

"He doesn't have any friends, and he talks to himself! Daddy said he's a crazy witch!"

"My mommy said it was because his parents died. They said he went crazy and sold his soul to the devil in exchange for the magic to see their ghosts, and it worked!" A collective shiver went through the group.

This might be a problem, Ivan realized.

"Is magic a bad thing where you're from?" Ivan asked and the kids all nodded, a look of disgust crossing their little faces. "So this is evil?" Ivan's voice took a tone of wonder as he held up his hand and the air around it shifted, water forming into a crystal over his palm as it froze, creating a shimmering snowflake in his hand. It spun delicately in the air, more moisture from the humid sea air coming in, creating something more dazzling than the children had seen before.

"What is that?" one little boy asked with obvious amazement and Ivan smiled.

"It's magic," Ivan spoke and the kids all looked up to him in shock for a moment. "Magic is the ability to use things in nature that the rest of the world might not be able to. It's not a bad thing, just... different. I can play with wind, water and ice. I can make wonderful statues out of it, and always end up playing in the snow when I get the chance. It's a comfort to me, being surrounded with something I love so much. Now, does that sound evil to you?" The kids winced, shaking their heads.

"Can others do magic here?" one little boy asked and Ivan gave a soft sigh, unable to hide a slight relaxation when he understood it was more intrigue than fear in the boy's voice.

"Most of the people here can do magic. They can also teach you, if you wish to learn, but everyone has a different talent, a different type of magic, based on what's in your heart," Ivan spoke, poking one girl in the chest, right over her heart.

"...I'm a witch too," another little girl nearly whimpered, afraid of the anger or hatred of the others.

"Really? What can you do, little one?" Ivan asked with a smile and the girl looked up, covering her eyes. Ivan watched as she started a chant, seeing a faint glow as the woman who was to become her mother stepped up behind her, watching with interest as the girl wove her spell, unsure of what kind of magic it was.

The girl stopped chanting and yanked her hands away from her eyes, staring at Ivan with shock and horror. She stepped back, grasping the hands of the nearest children she could reach and stepped away slowly, refusing to move her eyes from him.

"You're a monster..." She whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. "You know he did nothing wrong, but you still do that to him..." She cried and Ivan stared, seeing the other children turn to him with worry.

"What did I do?" he asked, his head tilted gently to the side. Ivan couldn't keep from narrowing his eyes in curiosity as he stared, his hands coming forward, nervously playing with a hem in the inside of his knee.

"You haven't yet, but you will. I can see the future," she spoke softly and Ivan stood, the glares the children gave him not settling well on his heart. "You hurt him. You break him down, though he's done nothing wrong, even by your standards. You're a horrible man, Ivan Braginsky!" She yelled out before turning to the woman who was to be her new parent. She hiccuped before wrapping her arms around the woman's legs and started to sob.

Ivan took this as his cue and nearly ran from the deck, heading below.

Vladimir was easy to find, assisting the cook with the meals for the day, but when Ivan mentioned he needed his talents the other simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a slight smile. "Don't tell me you broke your new slave already." He chuckled, watching with warm red eyes. Vladimir was remarkably smaller than Ivan, only coming up to the top of his chest. Long red hair, to match his eyes, brushed over his shoulders, with one patch before his right ear hanging down to his chest. A single fang from the right side of his mouth made his smile uneven. It wasn't something Ivan was unfamiliar with, having the same type of smile.

"He fell ill," Ivan mumbled before letting out an exasperated sigh, his brows knitting in discomfort. Vladimir turned to the cook who nodded, seeing an unsettled look on Ivan's face. It only took a moment until his apron was off and he followed Ivan to his room, seeing the boy now awake, looking around in a haze, his eyes seeming almost unable to settle on one thing for long.

"Hey kid, where are you?" Vladimir asked, trying to figure out how bad he actually was as the hair on the boy's head stood on end as his eyes shifted, staring at Vladimir with wide, unfocused but alert eyes. The look of horror and shock nearly caused him to stop breathing as he watched panic course through the boy before him.

"I can't see him... I can't find him... Where is he?" Arthur glanced around, again in a panic as he searched the room, his eyes running over Ivan without a thought, though at first he was sure the boy was looking for him.

"Who are you looking for?" Vladimir asked and Arthur mumbled.

"My bunny... he's green and he flies and he talks and I can't see him here... Did you kill him?" Arthur turned back to the red haired man with tears in his eyes.

"He's gone delusional. Maybe seeing everything he did yesterday broke his mind." Vladimir turned to Ivan with a frown and the other shook his head.

"No, he's not delusional. It's just something he can see that we cannot." Ivan started to understand the words the children were saying. He spoke to someone who wasn't there.

It wasn't his parents, it was this rabbit.

"He has a sight gift. Just ignore it for now. Maybe he'll remember once he's feeling better." Ivan sighed as Vladimir nodded and slid a hand over the boy's head and heart.

Arthur could feel the breaking of the cold, a horrible shiver running through him as his illness was sped up, his fever peaking and breaking, and his body starting to feel less heavy. It was almost worse, he realized, as his wrists were now aching from holding him up all night.

"All better?" Vladimir asked and Arthur nodded, watching the man before him. The redhead pulled back his hands before turning to Ivan. "Don't break him too much!" He chuckled before walking away.

Arthur tucked his head down, realizing he was now alone in the room with Ivan. He wasn't as terrifying last night, for some reason, but today he couldn't stop shaking at the realization of what had happened. When the man stepped around before him, he could only stare ahead in horror, not sure he wanted to understand what was happening. Ivan pulled a knife from his hip and brought it down, ripping the front of Arthur's away before taking it to the sleeves, pulling the shirt off with no resistance. Arthur clenched his eyes. He hated it when his skin showed like this! He was mortified when the knife was taken to his hip, the top of his pants being cut away as well.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur gasped, trying to move away from the blade, but the chains on his wrists only allowed him about an inch.

"Whatever the hell I want. You're my slave now. Remember that, boy." Ivan frowned, glaring down and Arthur just stared ahead in horror as the knife was brought back to his hip.

"No!" Arthur tried again to fight and Ivan reached up, smacking him hard across the face.

"You are my slave! It's only right for me to be able to look over what I now own. If you fight me again, I'll put your nudity to use," he warned and Arthur bit his lips closed, his eyes clenching as he turned his head away, refusing to look at the man at all now. Ivan finished his cut before turning to the other side, cutting all the way down and grasped the front of the now useless cloth, pulling it away.

It was horrible. Arthur felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as Ivan looked over his body, now completely naked before him. Ivan glanced over his arms, thin and weak, but with scars occasionally over his skin. Ivan walked around, looking over his back. Thin and almost feminine in his curves. He noticed his legs were a tad thicker, showing he walked quite a bit, and the hair that covered them was something he wasn't expecting either. He walked back around, reaching down and quickly grasped his balls, squeezing. Arthur let out a strangled yelp at the sudden pain, now absolutely terrified.

Ivan realized nearly instantly at the weight in his hand that the boy was older than he'd thought. "How old are you, slave?"

"My name is Arthur!" he grunted out, trying to force the words out around the uncomfortable feeling that was now lodging itself in his throat. "I'm sixteen! Please, let go! It hurts!" He whimpered as the hand clenched tighter instead.

"That name no longer applies to you. You are no longer Arthur. Remember that, slave." Ivan narrowed his eyes and Arthur let out a pained groan as Ivan clenched his hand harder. Arthur nodded, unable to handle the clenching of his testicles and nearly choked when they were released. It wasn't until after that he realized what he'd agreed to and he ground his teeth as he sucked in another breath around the lump in his throat. He could feel tears on his cheeks, but wasn't able to stop them.

His friends were all gone and dead, his faeries weren't even here, and he was stuck, naked in a room with a man who threatened to rape him, who he'd unconsciously agreed to be the slave of. "Kill me," he nearly whispered out and Ivan stilled, staring with wide eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Ivan crossed his arms, a smile coming to his face and Arthur shivered, feeling the darkness in his mind seep over him.

"You killed my only friend. I'm completely alone. You've stolen my dignity as well as my name from me. The least you could do is kill me quickly, rather than to stretch it out. Just... kill me." He glared up and Ivan frowned. The fire in his eyes was something he would normally enjoy, but after those words, Ivan feared it.

That would need to be remedied. Ivan laughed as he looked at the boy, now feeling his head spin with power and anger. "You're going to be fun to break, slave. You're embarrassed to be naked before me? I wonder how much worse we can make this for you," he whispered as he walked behind him, sliding a hand over his hip and shoulder, pulling back his hips to meet the front of Ivan's crotch. Arthur gasped, feeling himself nearly gag at the thought before Ivan leaned forward, laying his chin over the thin shoulder before him.

"Standing here naked before me, being touched by my hand, and still, you're not enough to make me hard. The breaking of dignity was done by your genetics, not by my knife. You want me to kill you? I want to make you suffer. The man you killed, running him through with his own blade, he was a friend of mine."

"So we're even, then! He was trying to kill my friend! If he didn't want to die, maybe he shouldn't have chosen to be in a battle! I at least had no idea what was happening!" Arthur yelled out as Ivan's fingers raked down his back, his nails pulling away skin as Arthur yelled out at the pain.

"You should have stood up at the meeting then."

"What meeting?!" Arthur yelled out and Ivan stilled.

Ivan thought back, trying to remember the meeting they'd had three days ago. Had he seen this face at the village's court? He walked around, grasping him by the chin and looked his face over.

Those green eyes. He would have remembered such a color of emerald.

He couldn't have stood up. He hadn't been there. "Then you should have come."

"I don't know what meeting you're talking about!" Arthur yelled out, half in pain, half in panic as Ivan frowned.

"We said all citizens of the city were to be there. Don't tell me they didn't invite you, little slave." Ivan grinned, but now this felt wrong. He had no say in what had happened. His own city didn't consider him important enough to send word to. He saw a total lack of recollection in his eyes and Ivan understood. "We held a meeting with your city, as a whole. We told them they had until the next day to decide. We would return and they either had to hand over the children of the village, or we would decimate it with them still inside. When we showed up, the children were tied up, left in the sun on the beach to wait for us. If a village meets us with weapons drawn, we pass them by. If they're willing to fight for their children, then they deserve to keep them. Your village didn't choose to do so. By the time we arrived, they were hungry and overheated, the villagers had placed them far enough away so they wouldn't hear their cries. They died because they didn't deserve to live. They didn't deserve to keep their children." Ivan glared, and Arthur just stared back, horrified over what the village had done.

"They abandoned them..." Arthur swallowed hard and Ivan nodded.

"And you're one of them." He glared and Arthur shook his head.

"I'm not! I didn't live in the village! My house was a distance away! I was only there at all because two boys ran into my house, bringing your men to me! If they hadn't been lead that way, I'd still be at home right now!" He yelled.

"And where are those boys now?" Ivan asked and Arthur stilled.

"I tried to help them! It's not my fault your men were able to see through my invisibility! What in the hell was I supposed to do?!" Arthur yelled out in panic. He tugged at the chain, slamming forward and glaring into the violet eyes before him before Ivan slapped him again.

"Yell again and it may turn me on after all." He glared and Arthur swallowed, cowering back and pursing his lips. He watched as Ivan turned and walked, and finally released his breath when he heard the door open and close behind him, the heavy boot falls of the other letting him know he was now alone. He waited, hoping he wouldn't be heard before he let out a slight sob at the situation he'd found himself in.

"Did anyone you fought use magic?" Ivan asked person after person, all saying no. The ship was large, he knew he hadn't spoken to everyone yet. On the other hand, he'd asked nearly everyone he could, and told them to tell the crew if anyone had heard of magic being used during the fight to come to him immediately. He sat on the deck, watching the children play, and though a few of the older ones now seemed wary of him, he now felt he deserved it.

Arthur had done no wrong. He was defending his friend, the only one in the village who had fought back instead of hiding themselves away or just running like cowards.

But after an hour, with no one coming to talk to him, he frowned. Word spread fast on a ship like this. Ivan had stayed still, in the open. He had made sure he would be easy to find. Everyone would know by now about him asking about magic during the battle. He stood and nodded.

Now, with no word meeting his ear, he understood the situation a little clearer and with less guilt.

He walked in, seeing the sagging form in the handcuffs and walked up with a frown. "You lied to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You lied to me," Ivan softly whispered into Arthur's ear, leaning over his back.

"I have not," Arthur grumbled indignantly and Ivan stood straight, glaring at the red welts that striped the young man's back.

"Maybe I should just fuck you. Teach you a lesson about lying to your master. What do you think, boy?" Ivan leaned forward over his shoulder and Arthur wiggled, letting out a panicked yell as he fought to get away and Ivan stepped back. All thoughts of protesting he wasn't a liar fled Arthur's mind as the predatory smile from Ivan reached him.

The boy was prideful and easily embarrassed. He was intelligent and modest as could be. "Or maybe I should make you beg for it first." Ivan grinned as he undid the laces on his pants and pulled them down, stepping forward before thrusting himself between baby soft cheeks.

It sent a shiver of delight up his spine as Arthur realized what was happening and quaked with disgust. Ivan moved his hips, thrusting a few times before taking his hand and spit on his palm before coating himself with the wetness. Arthur, thinking he was about to be raped screamed, in fear as the other slid himself back between his ass cheeks, reaching around with his other hand to caress and fondle.

Arthur was mortified. What was he doing?! At least he wasn't being raped, but he wasn't sure this was much better! The hand that ran over him was still moist from the spit, and though it was disgusting on so many different levels, he couldn't fight himself growing hard at the contact and burned red at the realization. He clenched his eyes, turning away as he was used, the friction over his hole somehow becoming horribly warm and inviting while the hand that now pumped him with a speedy rhythm forced his body to respond on instinct in ways he despised.

He bit his lip to the point of tasting blood to keep from moaning, and realized he still was. He could feel the steady throbbing of himself in the other's hand and clenched his teeth, just trying to breathe through the sensation as Ivan pulled away and walked around him, stepping right up and moved his own hardness against Arthur's. He stared down in shock over the size of him as Ivan wrapped both hands around them, pressing them together as his hips jerked, the friction of both hands and Ivan against him causing him to call out in surprise. He stared down, seeing clearly what was happening and shook his head, tears in his eyes as Ivan watched too.

"You're just as hard as I am..." Ivan panted out, looking at Arthur's face as he stared down in an odd combination of horror and passion. "Are you about to come, little slave?" Ivan grinned as Arthur's hips started moving against his will. Ivan spit down, landing right between where the two organs met and the added moisture caused Arthur's breath to catch in his throat.

"Please stop!" Arthur whimpered, knowing he couldn't hold it back for much longer, but Ivan laughed, squeezing a little tighter, thrusting a little harder against him as Arthur whimpered, falling forward to the end of the chain as he groaned, releasing. Ivan grinned as he pumped a few more times, his breath in pants as he let go with one hand, still pumping himself with the other as his free hand grasped Arthur's chin and moved it up. He kissed him hard, the panting for breath leaving Arthur's mouth hanging open as Ivan started pressing himself against Arthur's stomach.

Arthur's skin was as smooth as could be. Ivan pushed his tongue into the other's mouth as he kissed him senseless before pulling his head back, knowing his end was close. He grasped the back of Arthur's head and pulled it down. "Keep your eyes open." He demanded and Arthur stared at what was happening, a bit horrified before Ivan grunted, spraying all over his own softening dick.

Ivan stepped back with a wild look in his eyes, seeing Arthur staring in horror at his own penis as he slid himself into his pants. He grasped the shirt he'd cut from the boy and used it to clean the mess before sighing with content.

"I'm going to step out for a minute. We'll do this again in an hour," he spoke before turning and walking from the room, leaving the other there to think about what had just happened. He could only chuckle when just after he closed the door, he heard the other yell.

"WHAT?!"

Ivan returned an hour and a half later. He had gotten caught up chatting with the cooks and had forgotten the time for a while before grinning and running up the stairs, nearly flying through the door, closing it carefully behind him. He couldn't hide his giddy excitement as he looked at the boy still shaking in worry, hanging in the center of the room. "I'll offer you a choice. Either we can repeat what we did earlier, or you can use your mouth on me." Ivan grinned as he walked around, grasping Arthur's chin and holding his gaze up.

Arthur stared back in horror. "What kinds of options are those?!"

"Or, if you really want, I could take you completely," Ivan offered, feigning boredom as he looked to the side. A dark smile came over his face as Arthur whimpered. Arthur tried to step back, but the chains were too tight to allow much room, though. "I'll give you five minutes to decide, or the third option it is." Ivan stepped back, putting something on the bedside table. He laid down on his bed, smiling at the panicked sounds the other made as he weighed the options.

At least what they had done before wasn't painful. Arthur couldn't stand the thought of having that massive thing in his mouth, but having someone else kissing him and watching him get off was more than he could handle.

That was his real set of options. Getting off in front of the other, or having him in his mouth. He looked at the other on the bed and whimpered. He knew he sounded pathetic, but this wasn't a normal situation by any means.

He already knew the one he had to choose. He couldn't fit that in his mouth. He would choke on it. "T-t-t-t-t-t-" He tried to speak and Ivan sat up.

"You made up your mind, slave?" Ivan watched as Arthur nearly cried, but nodded gently. "Would you rather come with me?" he asked, his voice a low purr as he stood, walking over with hooded eyes and a large, toothy grin.

Arthur winced. He made it sound like he wanted it. He let out a shuddered breath as he nodded and Ivan grasped his handcuffs, lifting them off of the hook before grabbing the key, a metal bar with balled ends, and two more pairs of cuffs from the wall and laid Arthur on his bed.

"Move without my permission and I might forget blood is not a lubricant." He watched as Arthur nearly stopped breathing, not moving a muscle as Ivan got above the bed. He undid one of the cuffs and pulled his hands through the bars, reconnecting them. He then went to the bed between Arthur's legs, much to his horror and lifted the bar, weighting it before frowning.

"Lift your knees," Ivan ordered and was unable to hide his grin when he was immediately obeyed. The bar was slid under and Ivan connected one of the handcuffs to the outside of each leg before lifting it up, connecting the cuffs to the top of the bed as well. They were a little longer, so Arthur's knees were probably only around the bottom of his ribs, but it was enough to grant Ivan full access to him. His back was still completely flat against the bed and Ivan moved in close, checking angles before nodding and placing the key on the table at the top of the bed. He stood and undid the pants, this time completely. He stripped down to nothing and climbed into the bed, leaning down and sliding the top half of his body under the bar, which practically forced Arthur's legs around him.

"No!" Arthur started to panic. "I meant what happened before! Please!" He shook his head, turning pale and Ivan stared, a grin coming to his face.

"It's just a change of position. I won't take you unless you choose that option," Ivan said in a husky tone as he reached to the table, grabbing something he'd put there when he'd first came in.

Arthur noticed a small bottle and watched as it was uncorked. Ivan pulled out from between Arthur's legs and poured the liquid over his hand before pushing the cork back in and coated himself with the substance. He reached again for the table, replacing the bottle and grabbing something else. It was only about the size of a finger and made of glass, but it was worry Arthur felt when he started to coat it with the remnants of what was on his hand as he looked up.

"This is a butt plug. It's not big, so it shouldn't hurt. You may want to relax, though, or it may hurt more." Ivan watched as Arthur stared, one pupil blowing large in panic.

He wasn't going to relax. Ivan slowly pressed the item against him, running it over his hole before carefully sliding it into him. Arthur didn't yell out in panic or pain, which pleased Ivan immensely. He honestly didn't want to hurt the boy, just get him to start enjoying this. He slid himself back between the other's legs and wrapped his hand around and frowned.

"Wait," Ivan grumbled, moving back away as he reached for the keys, undoing the bar that was keeping his legs up. Arthur sighed in relief, realizing he wasn't the only one uncomfortable in that position. When his legs lowered a little, though, the item that Ivan had put into him hit something that forced a whimper from him. Arthur flushed at the realization of the sound and Ivan looked at him with immediate happiness. Without the smaller being chained to the ceiling, it was much easier to grasp them, and the movement of his hips felt so much better. Ivan groaned as he pushed them together, feeling legs instinctively wrap around him and started pumping, his hips thrusting almost at full force right off the bat.

The liquid caused a sensation Arthur nearly screamed at. It didn't just feel good anymore. It was nearly _magical_. He felt his body move beyond his control, his hips thrusting, and when they lowered, the spot inside him was hit by the glass plug again, nearly making him see stars. He knew he was making sounds he couldn't stop. Moans and groans filled the air in the room, spurring on Ivan, who took this as a cue to go faster and harder.

Neither of them was able to withstand for too long, and Arthur cried out as he released, the throbbing causing Ivan to go at the same time. Ivan watched as Arthur clenched his eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to stop tears from trailing down his cheeks.

"Why do you cry?" Ivan asked, staring down at the other, his legs squeezing Ivan's sides. Ivan realized it was an attempt to bring them up and cover himself, and decided to allow it for now, pulling back and watching how the other would respond.

Arthur couldn't curl into a ball like he wanted because of the cuffs, but at least he felt a little less vulnerable like this.

"So dirty... I feel so filthy! Why would you do this?! What do you have to gain from doing this to me?!" Arthur cried out, tears now freely falling down his face, and Ivan stared, surprised at the outburst.

He was terrified when Ivan's surprise quickly turned to mirth, his eyes wide and shining with excitement. "I was told there are only two ways to train a slave, to love you or to fear you. Would you rather I start torturing you instead, little slave?" Ivan asked, watching as Arthur's eyes widened, goosebumps visibly raising across his skin. "It would start by chaining you back to the ceiling. I would rape you every hour or so, and every flinch I felt, every scream or attempt to escape, would end in a hit. You would be beaten black and blue the first time, probably until you were unconscious." He watched as Arthur choked at the thought.

"After all," he continued, "it is very painful. Your natural instincts would have you getting pummeled into a bloody, heaping mess. I would do this during my waking ours until you were able to withstand without fighting back. Then I would bring you down, unchaining you and allowing you freedom of movement, but I would also tell you the places you could walk. I would check on you occasionally, and if I found I was disobeyed, I would rape and beat you again. When I came in every hour, I would continue to take you, making you do as I wanted, and for every negative, you would still get hit. This would continue until you were too afraid of me to fight back. It's affective, the loyalty can't be beat after the spirit is broken. You would be a shell of your former self. You wouldn't feel pain or joy anymore, only fear of my disappointment. Does that sound more like what you'd want?" Ivan asked, watching as Arthur shook, terrified.

"That sounds like hell..." Arthur whimpered out, tears falling down his cheeks as he realized that could still happen to him.

"It's much worse than hell." Ivan frowned, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy. "By the time the training is complete, the mind is gone. You can do nothing but follow directions. There is no free thought. There is only fear and vacancy. It's effective, but it's terrible. You seem intelligent, and making your mind flee is not something I feel would be useful." Ivan watched as Arthur just stared at him, shaking like a leaf with his knees pressed hard together, pulled up and covering him.

"So... you're trying to make me love you, then? Will you do the same thing without the beatings? Am I to eventually be raped anyway?" he asked, his chest and voice nearly vibrating with the strain to keep air steadily flowing through his lungs.

"Not quite. Instead of the pain, I make you feel pleasure. I get you used to the sensations of it, and keep going until you finally decide to give yourself to me. Instead of making you fear me, I make you want my affections. I make you want to keep me happy." Ivan leaned down, caressing Arthur's cheek softly. "Eventually you will only be happy if I'm fucking you. Doesn't that sound better than torture?" he asked softly and Arthur nearly threw up. Ivan sat back quickly, hearing the gag in surprise.

"Is the thought of wanting it that bad for you?" he asked with amusement.

"I was innocent, damn you! I'd never been touched in such ways, and to hear your plan is to make me BEG for... _that_... It's disgusting! I'd rather die! I'd rather..." Arthur stared as he realized one thing he could do.

He quickly shoved his tongue out of his mouth and tried to bite down, surprised to find a finger in the back of his jaw, between his back teeth in a fraction of a second. The pressure of the thick finger pressing right into his nerve was horrible and Arthur heard the groan escape as Ivan stared.

"Try that again and I will make you fear me, boy." Ivan glared, the amusement on his face gone. He reached in and grasped Arthur's tongue, chanting a spell as he stared Arthur in the eyes. He felt claustrophobic with Ivan above him, in his mouth, his eyes intense as he stared.

It wasn't too long until Ivan released his mouth and Arthur gasped before biting closed in fear and pain. Arthur was so cold! He felt his whole body break out in goosebumps again as he tried to fight off the chill that seemed to radiate from his tongue.

"What did you do?" Arthur whimpered, even the air blowing past his mouth seemed to freeze.

"I half froze your tongue. It's now extra sensitive from the cold. If you try and bite it, you'll pass out from pain before you can do enough damage. Do not try and hurt yourself. I do not tolerate such things, and if you defy me, your training can become infinitely worse. At least now you're only upset because you're enjoying it. I can make it the most painful, horrible, and degrading thing you've ever imagined, slave. Remember that." Ivan frowned as he stood, sliding on his clothes before leaving, Arthur still chained by his hands to the bed.

Ivan walked to the front of the ship, staring at the water that came at them with anger. He honestly wanted to treat the boy kindly. He didn't want to have to torture him, but he was too prideful. He thought he was above things like sex? Did people even have complexes that big? It didn't make sense.

"He doesn't understand."

Ivan turned and looked down at the girl, staring up at him with a fire of anger in her blue eyes. Her long, golden hair seemed to flow on the breeze of the ship's movement. She was the one who could see the future.

"Are you old enough to have this conversation, little one?" Ivan couldn't even find it in himself to smile at the oddity of the situation. Instead, he found himself cringing at how horribly inappropriate her seeing such a future was.

"I have the knowledge of the future. I have the understanding of people much older than you, childish king." Ivan's jaw dropped at the rudeness of the girl, but realized what she meant.

"How does he not understand, then? Pleasure is better than pain, da? Isn't it simple to choose it over the other?" Ivan asked, his confusion nearly tangible, and the girl frowned.

"Where you're from, and with the life you've lead, yes, but for him things are different. There is no love. There is no sex or kisses. He was raised to understand he would always be alone. Women are seen as weak and worthless, and you're treating him like one. He's realizing that to you, he's only a toy to be played with. If you were always told you were hated, if you were a chronic romantic with dreams of losing your virginity to someone who meant the world to you, how would this feel? If all you wanted was to know someone you knew loved you back infinitely, but instead you were used like a doll by someone who you felt wouldn't matter if it were anybody there, how much would that hurt?" She watched as Ivan stared, surprised at her words, and the understanding of their meaning.

"To him," she continued, "this is as degrading as it gets. Sex for him is a dirty word. He never planned on getting this far, and to hear he'd want to beg for it, it would be less painful to have his legs cut off. Arthur is strong, but he's very specific and as bright as he can be, he loathes himself. He always has."

"Why?" He asked carefully, eyes wide, and the girl let out a breath, happy he was finally talking.

"His parents committed suicide. His village throws trash at him and calls him names. His only real friend he watched die at your men's hands and after that, the ones only he can see have disappeared. He's been abandoned in every sense of the word. If everyone, every single person told you that you were to blame, how long would it take for their words to infect you?" She watched as Ivan frowned.

This realization didn't settle well on him. It was hard to break down someone who was already broken without completely shattering their psyche. That's why he wasn't responding right. He didn't have the same understandings as those Ivan was used to. He didn't have the same thoughts or mentality. "If you would have said that this morning, I could have changed how I do things." He sighed, now a little lost in his thoughts.

How was he going to slave a man who was already a slave to himself?

"But then you would have changed how you did things. What he needs is understanding, and as much as you want to make him your slave, you have to understand that for him, the only way to make him think of such things is to become his as well." She watched as Ivan stared, shocked and a bit horrified.

"I'm not sure I understand..." he mumbled as he watched the girl cross her arms, looking out at the water.

"Without the ocean, the beach is nothing, but without the land, there would be no one to need the water. They don't fight against each other, but they require the other to help them be what they need to be. You and Arthur are now the same way. If you want him to open up to you, you have to be his slave, but if you are his, then he will be yours as well." She watched as he processed the words.

"What do you suggest?" Ivan asked with a cautious tone, his eyes narrowing on the girl.

Somehow he had a feeling he should be offering her a position as an adviser with her insights.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait, what?" Arthur swallowed hard, staring at the man before him while rubbing at his sore wrists.

"I'm trying to force you to enjoy yourself, but it's dawned on me you don't even understand what's happening to yourself, do you?" Ivan spoke, and Arthur burned red in embarrassment. "Go ahead. Look me over. Compare yourself. It'll be easier to please if you understand what you're doing, da?" He watched as Arthur swallowed hard, his eyes shifting to the door. He glanced back to Ivan as he laid down, his hands at his sides as his head laid back on a bundle of fur.

"Before that... I have..." Arthur winced, even more embarrassment rushing through him. Ivan leaned up on his elbows, watching the face of the one before him with a question nearly visible on him. "Um, bathroom..." Arthur grumbled, hating having to say it out loud.

"Ah, over there." Ivan pointed to a wooden door by the corner of his room. Arthur stood and walked over, opening the door and looked in with curiosity. It was simple, a toilet with a pipe in the center, a small window allowing in light right above it. He was able to relieve himself and noticed the washing basin and washed himself off, looking up into a mirror.

He looked horrible. Dark circles lined under his eyes, his skin had a pale look to it. He heard a knock at the door and nearly jumped to the ceiling in sudden terror. Arthur yelped, falling back against the wall, knocking his head rather hard.

"You haven't escaped, have you, little slave?" Ivan chuckled as he spoke through the door and Arthur stood, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Arthur opened the door, his eyes only meeting Ivan's knees as he stared ahead suddenly more terrified of his situation. He was to examine Ivan's body. Touch and feel and explore and discover. Somehow this was the most terrifying thing that Arthur could imagine as Ivan grasped his hand and lead him back to the bed, laying back down.

"If you want me to move or roll over or anything, just tell me," Ivan spoke softly as he rested his head, shifting his shoulders a little to make himself more comfortable and Arthur swallowed hard before actually and quite literally looking him over.

Differences he could tell just from looking: Ivan was literally twice his size around the chest, three times in the biceps and calves, probably four around the thighs. While Arthur's arms and legs were covered in fine orange hair that almost blended into his skin, Ivan was covered in the same ashen color as his hair, nearly blending in as well. He frowned when he laid his arm beside Ivan's, comparing their skin tone. Arthur definitely had more of a tan.

"How... old are you?" Arthur asked softly, wondering if asking such questions was allowed as well.

"Eighteen." Ivan glanced over, a fairly relaxed look on his face and Arthur stared, nearly choking at the realization.

"You're only two years older than I am?!" He startled, his jaw dropped and Ivan chuckled at the reaction. "No one in my village was ever the same size as you were! You're nearly my own age!"

"That's because I work hard. I also have my father's height. You'll eventually put on more muscle as well, but with your build, it'll probably be more lean muscle than what I have." Ivan watched as Arthur's brow ticked in anger and stared, wondering what the boy was thinking.

"What, was your father a viking?!" he mumbled out and Ivan stared for a split second before letting out a laugh. Arthur startled at the sound, hoping he hadn't crossed a line.

"Nyet, he was Russian, just like me." He watched as Arthur stilled, staring with curiosity.

"Russian? Is that where the accent comes from? I've never heard anyone who sounds like you before," he asked quietly and Ivan nodded, smiling.

Somehow having the boy talking without complete panic or terror was amusing to him. He liked the odd questions, wondering what he'd say next. He watched as Arthur swallowed hard before continuing his look over him. Ivan saw the tremble run through him before he slowly, and with absolute terror, lifted his hand, placing it in the center of his chest. The touch was soft, even though his hand was quite firm against his ribcage. Ivan wondered what he was feeling for, what he was thinking as he stared, his eyes closing as he felt. It only took a second to dawn on Ivan after that, he was feeling for his heartbeat.

Ivan was warm. His body was warmer than Arthur was used to, and if the man hadn't stolen him as a slave, there was a chance he would have found it comforting. Arthur had heard that the larger a person was, the slower their hearts beat, but their hearts beat nearly at the same pace. He frowned, wondering if the book had lied, or if Ivan was just mutated.

Arthur nearly chuckled when he realized he was the size of a house, had almost white hair and violet eyes. Of course he was mutated. That didn't occur naturally. Maybe he was half fairy or something. He slapped both hands over his mouth to hide his laughter, his shoulders and chest shaking as he imagined Ivan two inches tall with silver and violet butterfly wings. His eyes clenched closed, trying to block out the tears that came to him as he shook harder, imagining him trying to hook up with the other little fairies that normally he had about. Ivan had no idea what was going through his head and thought that he was frightened again. A tear made it down Arthur's cheek as he shook, his eyes clenched, his shoulders trembling.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Arthur imagined the tiny fairy with such a deep voice and fell off the bed, jarring the hands from his mouth so his laughter finally filled the room, surprising Ivan again. Random words like 'brilliant!' and 'so wrong!' flew from his mouth as he rolled on the floor, still laughing for a good few minutes. He finally was able to reign himself in and sat up, wiping away the moisture from his eyes before looking up and seeing Ivan sitting, staring in confusion and amusement at the same time.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he slid back onto the bed and Ivan watched, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"What was so funny?" he asked and Arthur sat still, stuck in horror at having to explain what his mind had created. Ivan noticed his terror and frowned. "Was it me dying then?" Arthur shivered.

"I... kind of... imaginedyouasafairy," he mumbled so fast it took Ivan a second to process it. He blinked owlishly, wondering where on earth that had come from.

"What does a fairy look like?" he asked and Arthur frowned, trying to figure out how to explain. No one had asked before.

"Like people, but they're the size of a finger." Arthur held his finger up. "They sometimes have oddly colored hair, like pink, or green, or silver." He watched as Ivan glanced at the finger and cocked his head to the side, trying to imagine it.

"And why did you imagine me as one?" Ivan asked softly as he laid back down and Arthur took a moment to remember, trying to piece together how to say this.

"Your eyes, I think. I've never seen purple eyes on a person before, but I have on a fairy. You'd have silver wings with violet markings, like a little butterfly. Then somehow it turned into you hitting on the other fairies with your deep voice, and that's why I couldn't stop laughing." He nearly bit his lips together, wondering if Ivan would get mad at the realization.

"Something that small with my voice, I guess that would be an oddity, wouldn't it?" he asked, watching as Arthur nodded quickly. He wouldn't punish Arthur for his thoughts. After all, it wouldn't be unexpected for the boy to imagine him dying horribly and laughing by this point, but something as harmless as that? That was fine.

Arthur took a second to steady himself before he slowly reached out and took one of Ivan's hands, lifting it up so he could look closer at his palm. Dirt was embedded into his skin. It wasn't just in the creases of his fingerprints, it had worked its way under the skin, permanently staining some of the marks. His fingers were littered with callouses and scars. When he said he worked hard, he hadn't been lying or overstating his work.

Arthur's eyes roved over him, seeing small scars littering his whole body. His chest had a few, but his arms and legs were covered. He noticed one scar on his neck and drew in closer, staring before cautiously running a finger over the mark. Ivan let out a slight moan at the touch and they both jumped back, staring at the other in shock for a split second before Ivan laid back down, a touch of red dusting his cheeks.

"Sorry," he offered softly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Arthur let out a deep breath, before drawing in closer, his eyes looking over the mark for a second, and he hadn't realized his hand had rested on Ivan's chest as he looked at the mark. It looked deep, the wound seemed to have healed open, exposing a darker color of the flesh below. As he sat up, his hand ran down Ivan's chest, another soft moan making its way from his lips, but this time Arthur didn't startle. He looked curious for a moment before realizing something.

Ivan liked the feeling of his hand against his chest. He frowned, looking down at his own chest. He hadn't noticed any sort of sensitivity like that in himself. Arthur ran a hand down his own skin, not feeling anything to gain a similar reaction. Ivan watched, amused at the scene and shook his head, sliding his own hand up Arthur's chest and noticed him still, taking in a deep breath at the touch.

"Sometimes things are only felt properly if it's someone else touching," he spoke and Arthur nodded, understanding.

"I still don't understand. What do you want of me? Why am I looking you over like this?" Arthur asked softly as he stared, his eyes only looking as far as his own knee.

"I want you to know me better. To understand everything of me like this. If you can become more familiar with me, you can become more comfortable around me, da? That's what I want." Ivan watched as Arthur frowned.

"You want me... to become comfortable with you?" Arthur asked with a skeptical tone as he stared down at Ivan, who nodded.

"I would like for you to not have fear of touching me. Even my hand you shake at. You trembled before you laid your hand on my chest. I want you to learn to be comfortable in doing such things." He watched as Arthur frowned.

"But why? What do you expect me to start doing?" Arthur asked, this time with a bit more fear as Ivan sat up, turning on Arthur and laying him down on the bed. Arthur startled, thinking he was about to be punished for his question before Ivan leaned down, licking his neck. Arthur shivered at the sensation before wincing as fingers tightened over a nipple on his chest.

"I want you to learn how to make me shake with anticipation when you walk into a room," Ivan growled out as his hands slid down Arthur's sides, then his thighs. "I want you to learn how to act, how to behave, and how to please me. I want you to want me to enjoy our time together." He gently leaned down, kissing Arthur. This time, instead of the heated passion of the last time, it was soft, just lips ghosting over his own and Arthur's head swam with sensation.

He panicked as he realized Ivan didn't even have to touch him below the waist now. Just the attention to other parts of him worked instead. Arthur grasped Ivan's shoulders in a blind panic and yelled.

He hadn't meant to. He honestly didn't intend to let out a spell, but he had and Ivan was knocked out cold. Arthur wasn't fairing much better, his energy instantly spent and as Arthur realized what he'd done, he started to panic further.

What was he going to do?! He slid out from under Ivan with a bit of effort and stumbled back, staring. He turned to the window, realizing now would probably be his best time to escape and ran over, looking outside to find another ship, similar to the one he was on, behind them, and no land to be seen.

He turned back to Ivan and shivered.

If he didn't leave now, he'd be punished.

He ran over and grabbed a robe from the back of the door, one of the only things that wouldn't just fall off of him, and opened the window with a gasp before looking down at the water. He stilled and swallowed hard before jumping.

He hit the water hard, and struggled afterward to get back to the surface. The pull of the water from the movement of the ship was difficult to stay above, but he started swimming as soon as he was sure he wouldn't be pulled under again. He heard some yelling and started swimming faster in an attempt to get away, but he found out quickly that the others were faster and they reached him in only a few minutes before dragging him to the second ship, hoisting him, as well as the man who swam after him, with a rope.

"You alright, dude?" the guy asked, staring at Arthur with wide blue eyes, golden hair clinging to his face. "How drunk are you? You were swimming into open waters! Sharks could have eaten you!" His body shook from the chill of the water and Arthur cried out, trying to run back to the side of the ship, only to be tackled halfway there by another man.

"He's lost it, si? The trip must have been too hard on him," he spoke with a thick accent Arthur couldn't recognize.

"Let me die..." Arthur sobbed out as he tried to claw his way over, digging his nails into the wood of the floor as the blue eyed man waved a hand and stepped through a shadow that seemed to seep from his hand before coming back with the red haired man he'd met twice before.

"Please, just run me through! Let me die! He'll kill me if I go back!" Arthur struggled still and Vladimir, after hearing the voice and seeing the boy, frowned, walking over and grabbed him by the throat.

"Where is Ivan?!"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Arthur sobbed out, shaking like a leaf and the blond man's eyes widened.

"Vlad, come on," he called, his voice now deeper in panic as they ran through the shadow, finding Ivan unconscious. Vladimir felt him over, finding nothing wrong, but he wouldn't wake.

"Chain this little shit up." Vladimir turned to the blond with a frown. "The hook on the ceiling. I don't know how you escaped-"

"He released my hands. He started- I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" he repeated and Vladimir punched him in the stomach, causing Arthur to vomit, only bile and blood coming up.

"Don't say another word, unless it's to fix what you've done, or if asked a question," Vladimir nearly yelled and Arthur, now quaking in pain, nodded. "What kind of spell did you use?"

"I don't know," Arthur answered honestly. This had never happened before.

This had been a wrong answer, though, and Vladimir punched him again, this time in the side of the head. Arthur spat, hearing a clink as he realized a tooth had been knocked out.

The next two hours were hell. Every time Arthur failed to say what kind of spell he used, Vladimir would hit him again. After an hour and a half, he pulled out small throwing knives, stabbing into Arthur's arms and legs, making sure to avoid lethal areas. His feet were nailed to the floor and his hands were stabbed through, one sword through both hands, and each knife used remained where it had been impaled.

"I'll be back in the morning. If you're still alive, we'll start again," Vladimir growled as he walked from the room, the blue eyed man with him staring in horror at the boy before following alongside his friend. The door closed and Arthur passed out, the pain growing too strong.

Arthur woke to a bucket of cold water being splashed over him. "Time for round two." Vladimir snarled out, and this time no one accompanied him.

Arthur stared, horrified. His whole body hurt already. The knives burned beneath his skin. The sword was heavy enough that it cut through his hands with the gravity against it. His legs were practically useless, as he could feel the swelling around the nails in his feet, eight in each. The skin was swelling, ripping over the heads of the nails.

"Kill me..." Arthur groaned out, barely able to keep his eyes open, even after just waking up. "I don't know," he mumbled before Vladimir punched him in the stomach again, more blood coming up, but now he didn't even have the strength to tighten the muscle before the blow. He immediately fell unconscious again. Another bucket of water later, he was awake again, and the process was repeated for hours.

After another fun round of knifes to the thighs and arms, Arthur quaked with fear when he heard Ivan groan, finally waking up.

"Kill... me..." Arthur begged again one last time, but he realized Vladimir was already gone, having run to Ivan's side.

"You're finally awake! Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he asked, assisting Ivan in sitting up. Ivan sat slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes before glancing around the room and spotting Arthur.

By now it was probably twenty nails in each foot, thirty knives stabbed through his flesh, his face and stomach both black and blue from the beatings. Ivan stared, looking him over and slid a hand over his mouth. At first Vladimir was afraid he'd screwed up before Ivan's shoulders started trembling, a childish giggle heard through the room. Vladimir stared, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked at the man who within seconds' laugh was booming in the small room.

Vladimir didn't know the truth about what happened, but he suddenly knew he had to be afraid.

Ivan had changed since he'd been knocked out, and not for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ivan pulled the nails from his feet and the blades from his body as Vladimir healed the wounds. Arthur hung from the handcuffs, half unconscious, his wrists bleeding from supporting his weight. The kindness Ivan showed before seemed to have been stripped away, and at this point, Arthur couldn't blame him. The man had showed he could be nice, and Arthur knocked him out and tried to run.

Of course no one would believe it had been an accident.

It took him the rest of the journey to heal from the wounds. He was covered in rags as he was marched to the castle, his nerves still trembled whenever anyone reached out or touched him.

Except Ivan.

He found out the hard way he had to lose that terror. Ivan had caressed his arm and the memory of the knife going in right where his hand was had caused Arthur to shrink back in terror, to quickly get a fist in the side of his face.

Arthur was lost. He'd started to hope he'd at least be treated well. Ivan had become less intimidating and more someone he needed to learn, some sort of project to be discovered, but now he was just cruel. Arthur hadn't been raped yet, but he knew as soon as he was deemed healthy enough, it would happen. He felt his life seem to stop on the way. The torture Vladimir gave was bad enough, but Ivan found ways to make it seem like nothing.

Arthur stared at the ground before his feet with hollow eyes. His arms were in the metal bracers, holding everything between his elbows and wrists tight, his ankles shackled for the journey as Ivan walked behind him, parading him as if he were a dog, leash and all. When Ivan stopped to look at the castle, a building grin on his face, Arthur didn't notice. "What the hell?" He heard from beside him and stared blankly at the ground, as the voice came nearer. "Ivan, isn't that the kid who knocked you out?" He heard, but didn't dare to look up into those blue eyes. He knew Alfred's voice. When Vladimir had tortured him, Alfred was the one who begged him to stop and whimpered in some sort of sympathy while he'd screamed.

"He is. He attacked a king. His life is forfeit." Ivan growled, yanking the leash back to say it right into his ear.

"Yes, Master." Arthur mumbled numbly, barely even feeling the tug or the eyes that watched him in horror.

"Ivan, dude, isn't this too much? I really don't think he knew-" Alfred was cut off by a vicious snarl, spittle flying the distance between them.

"I don't care what you think. You're little more than he is. Get back to work." Ivan growled out, a guttural sound that shook Arthur's chest.

He hoped Ivan would still deem him too injured. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be a slave like this! He felt a tingle at the corner of his eyes as he looked down, humiliated and horrified.

Unfortunately, Ivan had seen it as well and quickly punched him in the face, knocking Arthur hard to the stone ground. "Did I give you permission to cry?" He leaned down, his eyes narrowing with a fire in them that reminded Arthur of the fire in his city. It was dangerous. It would burn everything in its path. Ivan was dangerous. Arthur whimpered, curling into a ball as Ivan grasped the leash harder, yanking him to his feet and Arthur could only gag, the bracers on his wrists too heavy to lift as high as his throat. He tried to steady his breath, to not gasp in air, scared of offending him again. "Start walking." Ivan's low voice struck fear into his chest. Arthur felt his ribs pull, as if there were a black hole in the center of his chest.

It wouldn't matter if he were healthy enough tonight, he realized. He swallowed hard as he started another step, then another. That's all he could do for now, focus on the next step and follow the directions Ivan gave, though sometimes they seemed to be confused, not knowing which direction to head next.

As they came to the castle's gates, Arthur was stilled as Ivan was greeted at the door.

"What have you done to him, Ivan?" He heard a gasp as a woman ran forward, her hands brushing down his cheeks and he flinched back, still afraid of the touch of others. His eyes shot up in alarm, looking at the woman before him. Her eyes were wide in terror, her mouth twisted into a horrified grimace. She had the same short blonde hair as Ivan, but was very visibly female. Another woman stepped up beside her, looking him over with more subtle hints to her expression. Her eyes burrowed into his before looking him over, a certain intensity Arthur was starting to be certain would be the last thing he saw. Her face paled as she looked him over, her long almost platinum held away from her face with a black bow. She reached out a hand to him and he looked down, seeing the hair brush against her elbow as she leaned forward, and Arthur scrambled back in terror, running into Ivan.

He let out a scream as he curled into a ball to await the beating, but instead of a punch it was a kick to the ribs. He held in the gasp of pain, heat radiating through his body. It seemed to run through the bruises he was completely covered in. He spat blood before grasping the bottom of the rag he was wearing as he tried to clean it quickly, before the other noticed what he'd done.

"He's in training. Looks like it's going well." Ivan grinned and the short haired girl looked up, stepping back, her knees and hands trembling.

"No one deserves this, Ivan! What did he do?" She spoke, her lower voice wavering in shock and terror.

"He tried to kill me. On the ship, on the way back, I freed his hands and tried to show him kindness. He knocked me out for a full day. He was begging for this, weren't you, slave?" He grinned maliciously and Arthur nodded quickly.

"Yes, Master." He spoke softly, trying to hide the pain he had at breathing after the kick. Ivan started walking and Ivan had to run to catch up before he was dragged by his throat again.

They entered into a room and Ivan walked around, sitting. It took a second for Arthur to gain the courage to look around, seeing the room clearly. A few dark sconces lined the walls, a silver chandelier hung over the large four poster bed in the center of the room. "Come here." Ivan growled and Arthur numbly shuffled forward, tasting bile rise up from his stomach. Ivan watched with a certain amount of satisfaction as Arthur did as he was told. "On your knees, slave." Ivan grinned, his eyes wide with anticipation, that fire returning to his eyes. Arthur couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes as he slowly lowered himself.

. . . . .

Alfred stared ahead, looking over the giant beast in the cage. According to the other guards, it suddenly calmed a few days ago. It had been spewing fire and fighting nonstop, as if it thought if it fought hard enough, it could break free. Honestly, the timing was good. No better time than a few days before the ceremony that night to hear the dragon had calmed down. It had been planned out before the trip, but one 'ingredient' for the ceremony had been short stocked. It wouldn't have been needed at all, but Ivan seemed so terrified of the situation surrounding it, he was afraid if the spell wasn't followed to a 'T' it would fail.

They needed this ceremony to work. He clasped his hands, praying that it would work, and that maybe Ivan would regain his mind afterward. He didn't seem all that human these days, not since he'd been knocked out.

. . . . .

Arthur laid on the floor, bleeding and gagging. He didn't know what to expect, but somehow this wasn't what he'd pictured in his head. As horrible as he felt, at least Ivan hadn't raped him, but he was sure his jaw was broken.

Ivan wanted to make sure he wouldn't bite.

He could still feel that thick, viscosity in his throat, no matter how much he tried to swallow. His throat burned from having it forced open. He knew he was missing hair from where Ivan had gripped the sides of his head, but somehow it seemed better knowing he still hadn't been raped.

"Stand." Ivan commanded and Arthur shuffled to his feet, still feeling a bit nauseous from the abuse of his gag reflex point, but he was able to keep from throwing up as he stumbled to his feet. "I know you're still waiting for this," Ivan turned Arthur quickly, yanking his hips back against his crotch, "but that will have to wait til after dinner. You're going to be the guest of honor before joining in our little ceremony, slave. Doesn't that make you happy?" Ivan leaned down over his shoulder. Arthur figured he was trying to be seductive, but considering he just had his cock shoved so far down his throat he couldn't breathe, Arthur couldn't be surprised or horrified at the words.

"Yes, Master." Arthur spoke softly, his eyes burning, his legs weak and shaking. His hands felt like they were about to be torn off by the damned shackles and more than anything he just wanted to die. He was tired of being in pain. He was tired of the hits and kicks. He was tired of the constant rumbling of his stomach that never seemed to end. He was just tired. As Ivan started to walk from the room, Arthur followed behind, like he figured a good slave should.

Maybe he could hang himself from the leash while Ivan was sleeping.

At dinner, Arthur was told to sit at Ivan's side. He wasn't given a plate, and was told he was only allowed to eat what Ivan gave him. He nodded, expecting to starve, and was surprised when he was handed a roasted chicken leg. He looked up to make sure it was alright and Ivan nodded, holding it out and Arthur took it, glancing up with the slightest upturn to his lip.

At least he could eat something. Maybe his stomach would stop hurting now. He ate slowly, trying to preserve what decency he still had. It was difficult with his jaw refusing to open, but he managed by picking off small pieces to slip between his bruised lips.

"I can't watch this, Ivan." The short haired woman from earlier cried. "This is horrible! You've already beaten him since you got here? What did he do? Why did he deserve this?" She stood, her hands shaking in their clasp over her chest. "If you won't free him, at least give him to me! Let him at least be treated like a human instead of like an animal!" She cried out, her chest clenched in sobs she tried to speak through. Her words were cracked and she sounded terrified. Arthur looked up at her and offered her a slight smile. He looked back down at his knees and sighed softly.

"What was that about?" Ivan glared down at him, looking on the verge of punching him again and Arthur realized he needed to answer quickly.

"She's very kind." He mumbled. He didn't speak another word, clenching his eyes in preparation of the thrashing his words were certain to cause.

"She is." Ivan glanced down at him with a scowl, his eyes narrowed, and his lip pulled back showing the molars on one side, but lowered his hand. He turned to her with a frown, the other woman sitting on the other side staring at the boy with shock.

"Ivan, mother would have been so upset." The short haired one said with tears in her eyes and Ivan glanced up, the snarl on his lip shifting to a grin.

"Not much of a problem since she's dead now, is it?" He asked, his eyebrow arching, his words nearly chuckled out and the woman stood, grasping Arthur's arm.

"Come with me. I can't let you stay with him." She cried and tried to pull Arthur from the spot, but to everyone's surprise, including his own, he wouldn't move.

"I can't." Arthur squeaked out.

She stood back and regarded him with understanding. He knew if he stood he'd be beaten worse. She stepped back, her hands violently shaking as she turned and left the room, her plate untouched. Ivan stared at the empty seat for a moment before looking over at Natalia. "Is this a problem for you as well?" He asked and the girl swallowed hard before looking away from Arthur, back to Ivan.

"No, Brother." She responded with a soft voice. It was easy to see she was horrified by this, but she wouldn't complain.

"Good. That means I only need to get rid of one of you." He growled as he reached over and grabbed the abandoned plate and laid it on the ground beside his foot. Arthur again looked up in wonder as Ivan's eyes on him glared viciously.

Arthur knew he was going to be beaten for that. He looked down and with shaking hands nibbled what he could of the food.

It wasn't too long til he was marched through town again. He was surprised when just before they left the castle the shackles and bracers had been removed, but he was far too tired to actually move his arms or legs more than Ivan demanded. They came to a large stone circle on the outside of town, only a few people present. Arthur still stared at the ground before his feet. He was too ashamed of himself, of what he looked like, of what he felt like, of how tainted he must be to look any of these innocent people in the eye to poison them with himself. He was walked to a large stone block in the center of the area. His eyes only traveled high enough to see the block. It was marble and chipped and broken with age. He stared, surprised to see something like this before he looked up a little, noticing pillars of the same aged marble in a huge circle around them. It looked to be nearly as large around as the castle. He heard a large huff from before him and looked up, seeing a black dragon curled up, a very visible metal collar around it's throat, several chains lead to the pillars behind.

Arthur stared in shock before Ivan leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Admire it while you can. You're to be twice sacrificed to it." He grinned and Arthur felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't look away. He stared at the huge beast which seemed to be asleep at the moment.

It wasn't long til the ceremony was ready to start, candles lit and herbs simmering in oils in small cauldrons around the dragon. It huffed again and looked down, puffing hard, blowing out a few of the candles. Arthur watched with surprise as he saw the dragon watch the men who ran over to relight them. Was that a smile? Arthur watched with wide eyes and a shocked realization.

This dragon was smart. It wasn't like the dragons he'd heard of in his stories. It wasn't some brainless beast. It was a beast, mind you. It was huge. The body of the creature seemed five times larger than a cow. It's neck seemed as long as the longest hallway. The things eye was as large as his head. He stared as the beast stood and stretched, more like a cat than anything else Arthur could describe, if cats had wings. He stared, completely lost in wonder at the thing. It was covered in shining black scales, though the wings seemed more like leather. It's eyes were violet. The same violet of Ivan's eyes. The dragon looked down at him and cocked it's head to the side, looking confused before its face came down, looking at him. It sniffed for a second before looking around and turned back, fighting against the chains.

"God dammit!" Alfred yelled out as he ran over to try and stabilize one of the pillars which had been growing weak. "Ivan, do the ceremony!" He yelled before seeing Arthur and realized what was to happen.

"Ivan, I QUIT!" He yelled out, his eyes narrowing in shock and horror as he stared, stepping away from the chains, leaving some of the other men struggling harder without his strength to hold the beast back.

"First, we sacrifice your virginity." Ivan grinned and grabbed Arthur by the back of the head. He thrust the top half of his body over the block and roughly yanked up the rag over Arthur's hips. Arthur gasped, feeling an odd comfort from the stone slab against his broken body and found it easier to relax, to rest for this moment. After all, if he was too busy fucking him, he couldn't beat him, right? Besides, the stone was cool and soothed the heat of the injuries as he closed his eyes, holding his breath in trepidation.

He was surprised when instead of feeling the sudden pressure he was expecting, his hips were yanked to the side. He landed hard on the grass and soil, feeling more than hearing the yelp that was forced out and curled up, his ribs still hurting from the kick earlier. Arthur looked up to see the dragon so close he could almost reach out and touch it. He stared, sitting up, but he didn't move away. The dragon looked at him from only a few feet, and Arthur was suddenly unable to move.

"Fly away, Dragon!" Alfred yelled as he climbed onto the creature's back. He'd managed to break some of the pillars while the others were busy and the creature turned back to him, but barely regarded him as it turned to Arthur, now with Ivan's hands around his throat. He wheezed, his hands were fighting off the hands at his neck. The beast lowered it's head to the ground, growling in an almost feral way at the situation. Ivan didn't seem to realize it was free. He forced Arthur's head back down, seeing the boy now barely conscious and grasped his hips as the beast's tail flew through for a second time, knocking Ivan and Arthur back to the ground, but this time the chains were freed. He stepped forward, his tongue wrapped around Arthur and dragged him into its mouth before closing its jaws and turned, spreading strong wings and taking to the wind, Alfred in mourning over the green eyed boy he'd barely known.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The dragon, with Alfred on its back, flew all night. By the time they landed it was near morning and the beast had made sure they were a good distance away, probably one of the Nordic countries, if Alfred remembered properly. He slid carefully from it's back before looking at the dragon with a smile and patted its back with a sigh.

"Please don't eat me too," he asked and the beast turned to him and laid down its head, spitting Arthur onto the ground. Alfred stared for a second before his senses regained and he ran, feeling for a pulse, happy to find a strong one. He sighed as he looked up at the creature, his eyes wide and a little unfocused, his jaw dropped in shock. "You didn't eat him?" The dragon let out an injured whimper as it nudged the boy with his nose.

"Cold..." Arthur turned over, shivering and the beast wrapped his tongue back around him, pulling him back into it's mouth. Arthur was comforted almost instantly, wrapped in the warmth of his mouth, but this time it didn't close its jaws and looked at Alfred as if asking for help. Alfred nodded and walked over, swallowing hard before looking him over.

"Christ, we need to get him to a healer. I don't even have any money here. What are we supposed to do?" he asked with a touch of panic and the dragon looked around for a second. He noticed a large bolder and walked over, clawing at it a few times before letting out a whimper and turned, backing away from the blood stained rock. Alfred walked over, seeing one of the dragon's nails on the stone and turned, looking the dragon over again.

"You did that to get money to heal him?" he asked and the dragon stared, as if waiting. "You understand me, don't you?" Alfred asked and again the dragon stared. Alfred sighed as he looked around, seeing a castle a bit over the next hill. If there was a large village, chances were there were good doctors as well. He sighed as he realized he couldn't carry Arthur that distance, and at the same time, a dragon walking into a town would probably be a bad idea. He turned to the dragon and sighed.

"Go hide in the woods over there," he pointed. "If anyone sees you, fly away and come back every half hour or so 'til I return. I'll have to sell this before finding a doctor." Alfred looked at the nail, almost the length of his forearm. He held it up to the light, looking it over. It almost looked like a cat nail. It was black, but nearly transparent, the light coming through, but just barely. He turned and ran into town, leaving the dragon with Arthur. The creature backed away and waited, curling up to rest from the long night.

The dragon hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it had been a long journey, and the wings he'd never used ached on his back. He wasn't even sure if he'd been flying right. He had only mimicked what he'd seen birds do and was honestly shocked when they left the ground. He hadn't realized Alfred had been on his back when they left the ground, but now he was happy about it. Alfred would be able to help in this situation so much more than he could himself. He let out a soft sigh, feeling Arthur shift beneath his tongue.

As his eyes closed, he prayed that things would work out alright. He didn't know what had happened, and that realization had scared him. The boy wasn't supposed to hurt like that. He looked ready to die, almost accepting of the oncoming rape. The cold, blank look that crossed the boy's face broke his heart. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

And who had that been behind him? Who was it who almost attacked him? It couldn't have been who he thought. It didn't make sense. He felt his expression try to shift, his brow tried to lower on instinct, but the hard scales of his face didn't allow it. He curled up, looking over the hill, listening softly for the comfort of the boy in his mouth as his eyes started to close.

He didn't know how long it had been when he felt a hand press to his nose and he startled, jumping to his feet and skittered back, his eyes searching the space before him to find Alfred with a taller, older man dressed in white robes. "I told you to hide if anyone came out! Why did you fall asleep?" Alfred asked, but his expression showed more worry than anything else. "You're not sick too, are you?" he asked and the dragon let out a puff of air from his nose before laying down his head and opened his mouth. Alfred shook his head and walked up, patting him softly on the jaw before waving the doctor over, who just stood still, struck with terror.

"In a dragon's mouth?" he asked and Alfred turned and grinned.

"He's practically a giant cat with wings. He's safe." Alfred grinned as he looked Arthur over. "Come on, his jaw's broken, and it looks like his ribs might be too. He's really messed up." Alfred glanced up at the doctor who came out slowly before looking at the boy in his mouth.

"What happened?" he asked and Alfred stilled, cringing.

"He was stolen as a slave, and the owner got too rough with him. The dragon saved him, I just stowed away." He grinned and the doctor looked up at the dragon, a visible shiver running down his back.

"I'll need to use both magic and potions, and I don't' know the effect either will have on a dragon, so it's for the best if he's not touching it," the man spoke softly, looking up and Alfred nodded.

"Spit him out. We'll keep him safe, alright?" Alfred asked, softly patting the dragon's nose. The dragon nodded and gently wrapped his tongue over the boy again before carefully lowering him to the ground. He let out a whimper as he nudged Arthur's shoulder and Alfred looked up at him with wonder.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Alfred asked, realizing he didn't even know the boy's name. The dragon turned to him and blinked once, a soft and gentle movement before turning his eyes back to Arthur, who the doctor was now looking over thoroughly.

"Broken ribs, broken jaw, he has damage to his trachea. Was this man raped?" The doctor turned to Alfred, who shivered and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes now glued to the boy.

"I don't know," he admitted softly. "I have no idea what in the hell happened." He stared, his eyes widening as the doctor stripped away the cloth and Arthur's body was really looked over. He still had scars from the knives. His whole chest was black and blue, but it could be told it was from more than one beating. His scalp was ripped in a couple of places, and one of his eyes was swollen, nearly black all the way around it. The lower part of the right side of his face was swollen, black and red seemed to stretch from his eye to his throat. Bruises of varying colors nearly covered his arms and legs.

Alfred realized he was more black, blue and red than the pale color his skin was supposed to be. "What in the hell happened?" Alfred let out a startled whimper as he realized Ivan, the man who had been his best friend since he was a child, had done this. "Why would he do this?" Alfred gasped, the onset of a panic attack starting and the dragon softly nudged his back. Alfred turned to the beast, who gently shook his head.

Somehow, Alfred understood. He needed to be strong right now. They had more important issues and would be able to revisit the darker realizations of this after the boy was taken care of. Alfred took a deep, steadying breath and nodded, letting the dragon know it had been understood before turning back to the boy on the ground, the doctor already hard at work fixing the broken bones first before working on the soft tissue damage.

It was hours later that the doctor stood, wiping his brow, seeming unsteady on his feet. "Here." He handed Alfred a bundle and he took it with confusion. "This is some medication that should help with the healing process. I've done as much as I could, but he was in such bad shape it's hard to know if I even got everything. You gave me enough money that if there's anything I didn't already get, you can bring him back to me and I'll fix him again." The doctor looked up and Alfred nodded.

"He'll live, though?" Alfred asked softly and the man looked up and gave an affirmative hum.

"He should wake up after he's slept off the fatigue. It looks like he hasn't been allowed to sleep well in days. I think the dragon letting him sleep well on the way here was probably what saved him so far. Once he's awake, he should be able to tell you if he's still in any pain, alright?" the doctor spoke softly and Alfred's shoulders dropped in relief.

"Thank you." He looked at the doctor, who shook his head.

"It's fine, but one thing I should say. If you're traveling with a dragon, it might be a good idea to try and hide him," the man spoke and Alfred frowned, turning.

"He's a little large to shove into a pocket," he sighed and the dragon turned, lightly smacking him in the back of the head with its tail. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at the playful gesture and the doctor shook his head.

"You can use illusion charms. He would be shrunk down and turned into the size and shape of a human. He probably wouldn't be able to speak. I've seen cats with the charms who seem human until they meow at you, but at least you'd be able to blend into a crowd," he spoke softly and Alfred stared.

"Where can we get one of these charms?"

The dragon lifted Arthur back into his mouth to rest while Alfred left with the doctor again. When he came back, Alfred sighed as he held up the charm. It was a simple chain with a small lock at the bottom.

"I think I understand how to use this," Alfred said as he stepped forward and the dragon stepped back, turning and quickly tore off another nail, this time from his back foot before turning back to Alfred and laying Arthur on the ground.

"I get it. That way we have enough money to last us a bit, right?" he asked and the dragon nodded quickly before staring, wondering what was about to happen. Alfred stepped forward and pressed the charm to the dragon's chest. He watched as the beast started to glow a faint blue, shrinking down before him. When he was small enough, Alfred slid the chain over his head and the beast blinked.

Somehow this was familiar. He was no longer a dragon. He stood, stark naked in the field and looked over his hands. He glanced up, seeing Alfred stare in surprise.

"Woah, you look human!" Alfred mumbled out.

"I... am," he spoke softly, feeling the oddity of the new vocal chords and nearly fell forward, choking at the feeling.

"Clothes. Go," he spoke and Alfred nodded, staring before turning and running back into town. The dragon stepped forward after regaining his breath, and walked over, grabbing the nail he'd torn off and walked over to the boy laying unconscious on the ground. He needed to be kept comfortable, and laying in a field like this couldn't be that helpful. He sat and pulled the boy to his lap, softly cradling him in his arms, running a hand down his hair, trying to keep him warm and safe.

It was a while until Alfred returned, an outfit for both Arthur and the dragon under his arm. "I was able to get us a place. It seems like you're really protective of him, so I hope you don't mind sharing a room with him." Alfred watched as the dragon dressed, shaking his head.

"Prefer," he spoke and Alfred nodded, understanding. It's what he wanted anyway.

Alfred took a second to look him over. He looked just like Ivan, but with black hair and his eyes seemed red, but Alfred wondered if it was a trick of the night sky. He took a second longer to look at them, to try and decipher his appearance.

The more he looked, the more he realized he really did look just like Ivan. It was uncanny, the resemblance. "You need a name."

"Ivan," he looked up and Alfred shook his head.

"That's not a good idea. That name isn't looked at very well up here. We'll need something that doesn't belong to the man who did that, anyway," Alfred said as he looked down at Arthur and the beast-turned-man nodded with a sigh.

"Viktor," he spoke again and Alfred looked him over, arching an eyebrow.

"Really? You went from his first to second name?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms and the man turned to him, his brows scrunched, his eyes narrowed as he placed his hand firmly on his chest.

"Ivan," he spoke and Alfred shook his head.

"You can't be Ivan. I'll let you have Viktor, but the other name is too hated." Alfred stared and the man nodded, rolling his eyes. He quickly dressed the other as well before stilling, patting his shoulder carefully.

"Arthur?" he asked, wondering if lifting him would wake him. He let out a soft whimper before lifting him in his arms.

"Arthur?" Alfred turned, his eyes narrowed. "That's a British name. Is that his name?" he asked a bit surprised and Viktor looked up, nodding. "How do you know?" he asked before jumping up, his eyes wide in excitement, a grin taking up most of his face as he became lost to the thoughts that ran rampant in his mind. "Were you able to read his thoughts through your mouth?! That would be so cool!"

"Told me," Viktor mumbled as he lifted the man, looking over his expression to make sure it was still calm.

"He told you? He's been unconscious the whole time," Alfred frowned, mumbling and Viktor shook his head.

"Before," he spoke softly, not wanting to wake him. Alfred stared, wondering what 'before' he'd spoken about. There hadn't been a chance for that.

They walked into town, and Arthur took them to the house he'd been able to get with the rest of the money from the first nail. There was a bit left over, enough for some more clothes, basic furniture and food, but it wouldn't last long. Alfred sighed when he realized that for now, they'd be living off of Viktor's broken off nails.

They were surprised to walk into the house and find it already furnished. It looked comfortable and cozy. The walls and floor were wood over brick, so it had a warmer feeling. A large, brick fireplace stood at the back of the room, a small kitchen to the side, and a large couch and chair sat towards the center of the room. A large book shelf sat off to the side, though it was currently bare. Alfred walked in, finding a bathroom beside the kitchen and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He opened the door to the first one and found it to be the master bedroom.

That would be the one Arthur and Viktor would share. He turned to the second one and opened it, finding the same wood over brick walls, shining wooden floors and a smaller, more cozy fireplace and a bed with a dresser at the side of the room. There weren't any sheets or blankets, but it would work for now. With his sleep depraved mind he thought for a second on whether it was a good idea to leave Arthur with the dragon, but he couldn't find the energy to alter the sleeping arrangements until he'd rested enough that his mind would function properly. He climbed into bed, forgetting to even close the door and curled up, instantly falling into sleep.

Viktor climbed the stairs, Arthur still asleep in his arms and opened the first door to find the bedroom. The wooden walls here were a different type of wood, very light in color. There were two beds, as well as two dressers off to the sides, and a large fireplace at the side of the room away from the doorway. There was a very large window by the side of the beds that overlooked the quaint street below. It wasn't just a normal house, this was a really good one, he realized as he watched the people thinning as the businesses closed.

He turned and saw the large beds and laid Arthur in one. There weren't any blankets to keep him warm, Viktor realized and sighed as he slid off his shirt, laying it over the other bed before sitting and sliding off his boots and laid down, curling around Arthur carefully before falling asleep.

Arthur woke, his head spinning and his stomach growling. He groaned in pain before realizing he was surrounded in something warm and looked up, finding Ivan laying beside him and clasped his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming. He backed away, accidentally falling from the bed and jarred the other awake as he scooted against the wall, his eyes wide in horror as red eyes opened on his.

"Arthur?" he asked as he sat up, at first still groggy before the look on the other's face was really seen and he sat stalk still for a second. Arthur was panicking. Maybe he didn't recognize him. "It's okay," he whispered and Arthur nodded, his hands trembling horribly as he lowered them and came to the side of the bed on his knees.

"I'm sorry I ran, Master," Arthur spoke, clenching his body in preparation of the beating he was sure he'd get for waking him up. He was surprised when a warm hand reached over, caressing his cheek. He wouldn't dare look up.

Viktor swallowed hard. Arthur was terrified. "Not Master," he spoke softly, gently lifting Arthur's face to see him. He placed a hand in the center of his chest, hoping he would understand. "Viktor," he nearly whispered and Arthur stared, confused.

"Yes, Viktor," he spoke softly, thinking this was some sort of game, but it hurt. The warmth in his eyes reminded him of the kindness Ivan had shown before he was knocked out. He didn't even realize there were tears in his eyes.

"No, Not Ivan. Victor. Dragon," he spoke and Arthur remembered.

His arms wrapped around himself as he started shaking horribly, feeling ill. His head had been shoved hard into the marble, his clothes lifted up, and he knew he was about to be raped. What had happened after that? The dragon he'd seen, it had been huge. He was sure, after he was raped, he'd be fed to it.

"Am I dead?" Arthur asked, his voice a high whine as he cried, his whole body shaking and Viktor lifted him, carefully pulling him back onto the bed.

"No. I saved. Arthur is good. Didn't... deserve." Viktor's soft voice calmed Arthur at least a little. It was so hard for Viktor to remember the words and put them into the right order. Viktor wrapped himself around him again, moving his arm beneath the smaller man's head to try and comfort him a little more.

"Sleep. Heal." Viktor's soft voice comforted Arthur more than either of them would understand that night. Arthur nodded, closing his eyes and drifted back to sleep, the other following shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arthur woke and sat up, stretching. He looked around, remembering the room from when he'd woken in the middle of the night, but he hadn't even really realized he hadn't known where he was. He looked around, finding two beds and a huge window with a fireplace and dressers on the other side of the room. He stood and walked over to the window, looking at the city below. It was early morning, people were starting to bustle in the streets and Arthur stared.

The only part of the city he'd seen was the stone roadways, but he knew this wasn't the same. Those weren't the bricks he'd seen.

He had no idea where he was. He left the room and slowly walked down the stairs, finding a warm and inviting smell with the sound of a crackling fire as he looked around the stairs. He could easily see the man who said his name was Viktor, even though it was obviously Ivan, and Alfred sitting and chatting.

He finished his trek down the stairs and Alfred noticed the movement, stilling with wide eyes before running over and grasping him, looking him over. "Holy shit! You're awake! Are you still in pain? Is there anything you need?" He asked as Arthur's stomach let out a loud grumble.

Arthur looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks dusting pink and Alfred sighed. "Come on and eat with us. Food will be ready shortly. There's a bathroom over there, so go ahead and get cleaned up, alright?" Alfred pointed to the door under the stairs and Arthur nodded, still a bit afraid to speak. He shuffled over and stepped in, thrilled.

It had been days since he'd been allowed to go to the bathroom on his own as Ivan was convinced he'd use his magic to escape through the pipes.

He came out a few minutes later as the food was put onto plates and sat down, his eyes hollow still, terrified of sitting at the table beside Ivan. As a plate was set before him, he did the same as the previous time he'd eaten. His eyes traveled to Ivan, asking silently if it was alright to eat.

The man before him stared sadly back before crushing him in a hug. "Sorry! So sorry!" He nearly cried and Arthur sat, startled and confused at the situation. If he was apologizing...

Arthur screamed out in alarm, throwing himself out of the other's reach, his hands coming up over his chest as he realized what he'd done. Tears came to his eyes, waiting for him to come over and start beating him.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Alfred asked softly, worried to startle him again and Arthur's eyes shifted over. He remembered the blue eyed man. He had tried to be kind to him. Arthur swallowed hard before nodding. "There's no reason to be afraid," Alfred's brows tilted in worry, his head gently shifted to the side as he regarded him. "This isn't Ivan. You're safe. You won't be hurt." Arthur stared before looking back over at the other man.

"I'm Viktor. I'm the dragon you were going to be sacrificed to," he said and Arthur frowned, a soft glare making its way to Viktor's face before Arthur's eyes shifted down to his feet, his fingers absently grasping to the hem of the shirt he wore.

"I'm glad you're able to speak better today," Alfred said with a grin and Viktor nodded, his eyes wide.

"It's hard to remember the words and put them into order, but the sleep helped a lot." Viktor grumbled, sliding a hand to his forehead as a soft sigh escaped him. His eyes shifted back over to Arthur as he patted the seat beside him softly. "Come. Sit and eat," he spoke gently and Arthur nodded, trepidation showing in each step before he carefully sat, his eyes still on Viktor.

"If you're not... Master... where is he?" Arthur asked carefully and Viktor looked down, a grimace sliding over his face as his eyebrows furrowed. He looked like his heart was breaking.

"You don't have to call him 'Master'. What that man did to you was terrible. I grabbed you in my mouth and flew you away." He cringed. "He chose you because he knew I liked you. He wanted to break me down too. That monster has to suffer for this." He looked up at Alfred, who stared, his brow tilting slowly in curiosity.

"He knew you liked Arthur? But you'd never met him." Alfred gazed, confusion evident on him and Ivan gave a curt nod.

"I met him before I was a dragon," he answered before realizing what he'd said and stared at the plate before him in horror.

"So you've had this charm before?" Alfred asked skeptically, his eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side and Viktor looked up grinning sheepishly, his cheeks painted in pink.

"Something like that." He couldn't say the truth now, it would terrify Arthur too badly. "Anyway, how much money do we have left? I know you did some shopping this morning." Viktor sighed and Alfred, as always, was easily distracted from the conversation.

"Ah, there's actually quite a bit. I guess I drastically overpaid for the house and the doctor, but the people at the clothing shops were nice enough to tell me I was doing the same thing again. The money system here is weird." He sighed as he took a bite of the food and sighed again. "I want a hamburger." He pouted out and Viktor grinned.

"Maybe when we're more steadied you can buy some." Viktor rolled his eyes as he reached out on instinct, patting Alfred's head, who didn't notice the oddity of the situation. "We still need clothes, sheets, blankets and pillows and more food than breakfast."

"So... we go to the store?" Arthur asked softly and Viktor nodded, looking down with worry.

"Will that be alright? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He watched and Arthur just stared back for a moment, their eyes locked.

Arthur was looking for deception. He was still convinced this was some sort of cruel prank. It took him a moment to let his head jerk up and down, a stuttered, frightened nod. Viktor sighed softly as he reached out, his hand waiting in the air for Arthur to take.

Arthur realized he was giving him a choice. This was an honest attempt, not a trick. No anger or darkness seemed to creep across his face. Victor's lips puckered a bit as his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes focusing harder on Arthur's, and the boy let out a shaky breath, reaching out carefully to take the hand offered. Viktor visibly relaxed at the contact, his eyebrows raising, the intensity of his gaze softened as he let out a breath. His shoulders relaxed as he reached out carefully, patting Arthur near the small of his back, a slight smile coming to his face. "Eat first. We'll go after," he spoke softly and Arthur nodded, turning back to his food, this time with the intention to eat it.

It was only a bite in when he realized something and reached up to his face, softly pressing against his jaw. Alfred was the first to see it and know why. "We had it healed. It took quite a bit of money to fix you up, but they said if you're still in any pain to take you back and they'd work more on it," Alfred practically whispered and Arthur stared, his eyes wide now.

"You had me healed?" he asked, a slight startle at the words and Alfred nodded.

"Viktor tore off one of his own nails to get the money. Weirdest shit ever, a dragon who could understand English. And the doctor even said that animals who were given that charm couldn't talk." Alfred stared at Viktor again, who frowned, looking down.

"You tore off one of your nails?" Arthur turned back and Viktor nodded, holding up his hand to show where he had a missing fingernail on his right hand. There was a little blood around the wound, but it didn't look too bad.

But the realization that he'd suffered for Arthur, that he'd done something to cause himself pain for his well being changed the way Arthur looked at the situation. Arthur stared, surprised at the hand, before his eyes shifted back up, seeing soft eyes on him. "You're really not him, are you?" he asked, this time his voice believing and Viktor smiled, a gentle, peaceful look coming to him as he nodded. Arthur stared, surprised, overwhelmed and just in shock. He noticed the eyes on him turn sad again before he felt his chest shudder and reached up, wiping away tears. Viktor grasped him and pulled him to his chest, running his hand down the side of his head, comforting him as Arthur cried.

Alfred, on the other side of the table, rolled his eyes. He couldn't fight the smile at the understanding of what was happening. Arthur was releasing his stress. He was letting go of the anger and frustration from a week of hell with that monster. He was fighting, but that meant he could recover as well.

It was a while before everyone was calm and composed -and had eaten- before they finally made their way to the city. They were able to buy what they needed without selling the other nail. Viktor bought a long scarf to cover his illusion charm, and wore a longer black coat, a soft white shirt beneath with brown pants and boots. He felt more comfortable wrapped up like this he realized as he smiled at a mirror.

Alfred wasn't as much worried about what he wore, as to how comfortable it was. He found a shirt he liked with short sleeves and long black denim pants and bought a full set of just that, but in different colors. He also got some black boots to wear with it and was happy.

Arthur stuck to greens. He mentioned to Viktor that his favorite color was green, after the grass on a sunny day and the man nodded in understanding. Pants and shirts all of the same color were in his arms as he walked up to the group, knowing he had a few different types of outfits to work with. Viktor looked over the purchases as Alfred paid. Arthur stood back, still wary of people after what had transpired in his life recently. When the man behind the counter held out his hand to shake before they left, Arthur stepped back and stared at the hand as if it were on fire. Viktor wrapped an arm around him, holding him still. "It's just a hand."

"I know what people do with hands," Arthur practically whimpered, still staring at it, even though the man had slid it down to his side by now, and was staring in confusion and a little insulted.

Arthur felt a warmth from beside him and chanced a look over, finding Viktor smiling softly, looking at him with that worried look again, but this time at least there was a smile. Arthur nibbled his lip before he turned back to the man, and held out his hand to shake. The man carefully took it, his brows lowering further, his eyes shifting before the three men across from him as Alfred's eyes shifted away, his hand coming up to hide a chuckle.

"Please pardon him," Viktor spoke softly, his eyes squinted in a smile. "He's just come out of a terrible situation." He watched as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Can you not say things like that?!" Arthur rounded, staring up with his face somehow managing to blush and pale at the same time. Viktor startled, surprised at the outburst while Alfred laughed outright.

"Finally! You sound like you did before Vladimir got his hands on you!" He grinned and Arthur shivered, his embarrassment gone instantly as he remembered.

"I'd forgotten about him." Arthur whimpered, his hands growing clammy and he shivered, his arms coming up to wrap around himself. "I don't think I can be near people right now. Please, can I go home?" he asked softly, his whole body shaking and Alfred realized he'd screwed up.

"It's okay!" He reached out and Arthur gasped at the incoming hands, jumping back into Viktor's side.

"Alfred," Viktor spoke, his voice low enough to startle all of the men in the room still. "Remember, he's afraid of being touched, he's afraid of being hurt. You want to help him, we all know that, but jumping on him is only going to scare him worse." His head shifted up, and the red of his eyes turned almost neon. Alfred stood tall, paling at the sudden look of death in the man's eyes and he knew he had seen that look before. Alfred swallowed hard before clenching his jaw, feeling horribly uncomfortable in the tension.

"Yes, sir!" He stepped back and Arthur turned, confused by the fear Alfred showed, to see Viktor lifting the clothes.

"If you wish to return to the house, we can ask Alfred to finish the shopping, but we'll be eating hamburgers and pizza for every meal." Viktor rolled his eyes, a slight smile coming to the corner of his mouth. The terror in his expression was gone the instant Arthur had started to turn and the man behind the counter just stared, confused and startled by the group.

"Are you going to be safe with them?" he asked Arthur softly, wondering if he should help the man escape, and Arthur stared, shaking his head gently.

"They saved my life," Arthur nearly whispered, his eyes growing hollow, his expression fading flat. "He was going to kill me. Twice sacrificed. I didn't even realize what he'd meant," Arthur spoke softly, the voice coming from a hollow sounding chest. His eyes shifted over to Alfred, his hands shaking at his side. "It still feels weird to be able to breathe right." He shifted his shoulders and Alfred winced, staring.

"We should get you back to the doctor, make sure your ribs healed right if it's feeling weird."

"My jaw still hurts, so yes, please," he asked softly, his head held low as he remembered. His hand came up to his throat and Viktor's stilled, his eyes narrowed for a second before they widened in surprise and he grabbed Arthur, lifting him like a bride in his arms and took off running.

"Bring the clothes home!" He yelled as he ran from the room and Arthur stared up, shivering at the touch. He could see the strong profile from here. His larger nose and full lips, his eyes which were narrowed in worry as he ran through the streets. Arthur felt his legs shaking and chills running down his spine, realizing he wasn't handling this well.

They came through the door and Viktor ran him up to his room, laying him down on the bed and stared at his throat, his fingers tracing over the skin before he opened his mouth, looking around within for signs.

"The doctor asked if you had been raped, but it just dawned on me what he meant. He couldn't rape you, you had to be a virgin for the sacrifice, which meant he found another way, didn't he?" Viktor asked, his hand gently caressing his chin as red eyes shifted from his mouth to his eyes. His eyes were intense, his head leaned up, his eyebrows shifted down, his mouth twisted in a way that made it look like he was about to cry.

Arthur stared, startled and unable to respond for a second. He felt tears come to the corners of his eyes as he tried to speak, his bottom jaw shifted a few times, but he didn't seem to be able to find words to say. Viktor pressed his head against Arthur's shoulder, wrapping his arms gently around him, holding him close and Arthur sat still, startled at the touch and surprised by the warmth and comfort it somehow granted him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Viktor cried out as he held the other, now sobbing as well.

By the time they calmed down and made it downstairs, Alfred was leaning back in the chair, bundles sat around the room which seemed warm and cozy with the small fire in the fireplace.

"I got you guys some blankets, sheets and pillows. I thought it might be a good idea, and got an armoire to place the extras in. You never know when you'll drool on a pillow and need a new one," he groaned as he glanced over, seeing red, puffy eyes and a tired expression on both of them. "I also got some other things I thought we might need, like towels, more cookware, soaps and bath oils. I thought it might be good for everyone."

"I hit the grocery store, but I know you'll want to go too. I have no idea how to tell if a beet is any good." Alfred rolled his eyes and Viktor sat on the couch, his eyes narrowing, but the way his eyebrows shifted made him look worried.

"Don't worry, old friend," Alfred smiled, shaking his head at the expression. "I understand. It clears up quite a few misunderstandings." He smiled softly and Viktor sighed in relief before looking up with a smile.

"Thanks, Al. I didn't want to like, you know, but with the situation..." Viktor's voice sounded scratchy from the crying earlier.

"I probably would have too. Not much you can do with everything going on," Alfred said. "I just want to know how this happened." Alfred waved his hand over him, letting Viktor know he meant the body and Viktor sighed.

"Me too, old friend. Me too," Viktor said, leaning forward, feeling at least a little more comfortable before a knock came to the door and Alfred wandered over. He opened it with a smile, then startled as his eyes laid on the two men on the other side.

"I thought so," a voice came through and in a split second, Alfred was grabbed by the throat and yanked out of the house, Viktor tearing after him.

Alfred laid in the front yard, his eyes wide, his hands up in surrender as a tall man with sunshine yellow hair and eyes like blue fire held a sword at his throat. "Woah! Woah, guys! It's not what you think!" He chuckled nervously and the shorter of the two men, with pale blond hair and soft brown eyes glared down at him.

"So one of King Ivan's men hasn't infiltrated the village directly around my castle again?" the shorter man asked, crossing his arms as Viktor stepped out, his lip a grim line as his eyes nearly glowed in the sunlight.

"Release him," he growled and the shorter man turned, his eyes widening as he stepped back.

"Ivan?! What in the hell are you doing here?" he yelled and Arthur snuck his head around the door frame, staring at the situation as Viktor looked at him, weighing his options. There were only the two of them, as Arthur couldn't fight. Viktor reached up to his neck, his fingers grasping the illusion charm. As a dragon, they wouldn't be able to fight him off. Alfred broke out from under the other man's sword and ran forward, clasping his hand.

"No! Not here! You'll hurt innocent people! Don't!" Alfred warned and Viktor gritted his teeth, a snarl coming to his lip that caused a chill to run down the two men before them.

"We can't be captured here. We've come too far, and Arthur would be even worse off." Viktor stared down into his eyes, seeing the wide panic of Alfred's face.

Alfred swallowed hard before responding. "I won't let them hurt Arthur. I'll talk to them, alright? They're reasonable. Just calm down." Alfred softly patted Viktor's hand, feeling the tension around the lock start to break up.

Viktor's hand lowered. Alfred let out a harsh sigh, feeling his thoughts jumbled from the rush of adrenaline at the situation before turning to the two men. "It's not what you think at all. Please, come inside," he offered, seeing Arthur staring with wide eyes in shock and terror over what he'd just seen. Alfred let out a soft hiss as Viktor ran after Arthur, trying to comfort him before he went into a full out panic. Violence was the last thing he needed to see right now. "I will ask you to leave your swords at the door. We have one in the house who shouldn't see things like that right now," he spoke and the taller man's eyes narrowed in distrust. Alfred walked into the house, and reluctantly, the other two followed.

Viktor sat beside the fire, Arthur cradled on his lap. The shorter of the two stared in surprise for a moment before his eyes followed Alfred, who waved to the couch, a soft sigh coming from him.

"Ivan snapped," Alfred started. "He was fine, but something happened and he changed. He turned into a monster. The boy over there, Arthur, he was intended to be used as a sacrifice to a dragon. His virginity and his life were to be offered in that order." Alfred stared, his eyes darkening as he remembered the twisted grin on Ivan's face as he bent the boy over the stone altar. "He was innocent. He didn't deserve the punishments. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone! It had been an accident, and he spent a week being tortured and... molested. The poor kid looked happy to die. I couldn't let it happen!" Alfred nearly bent over, his hands grasping tight to his hair.

"So you brought them here?"

"I freed the dragon," Alfred spoke. "He grabbed Arthur, I jumped on it's back, and we flew. I didn't know this was your castle. I just wanted to get away, and we had to find somewhere with a good doctor. Arthur wasn't doing so well," Alfred nearly whispered.

"So, where is this dragon, and why is Ivan here?" the shorter man asked softly, now confused. He couldn't deny the anger and subtle despair he saw at the other. It was known that Alfred wasn't a good liar.

"What happened outside, I stopped him from ripping off the illusion charm on his neck. That IS the dragon," Alfred whispered and the two stared skeptically.

"Can ye prove it?" The taller asked, a thick accent making it hard to hear but Alfred glanced over at Viktor with a sigh.

"Give him a minute. He's very protective of Arthur. I don't think he'll leave until he knows he's alright, and Arthur won't calm until he's sure we won't be fighting," he spoke softly, his eyes turning to pain as he watched the comforting embrace Viktor gave Arthur.

"They want to see you turn into a dragon?" Arthur asked softly and Viktor nodded, a soft smile on his face as he ran a hand down Arthur's cheek again. Arthur had hated being touched since Ivan had started beating on him, but somehow the gentle touch, the soft caresses of the man who's lap he sat on, didn't seem as terrifying. "Can I come? I want to see too." Viktor frowned, wondering if it would be safe.

"It may help you realize I'm really someone else. I think maybe it would be for the best," Viktor spoke kindly before sighing. "Is it alright if Arthur comes?" he asked carefully and the others shrugged before Alfred grinned.

"Sure," Alfred nearly barked out, sounding excited that Arthur was finally showing interest in something. Arthur looked up as Viktor softly slid his arm off of him before helping him to his feet. Arthur turned back to him, finding Viktor already standing, looking a little nervous. Arthur couldn't help the shiver that ran through his spine at the realization of what he was about to see, but he couldn't tell if it was fear or exhilaration.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm not doing AN's again, every time I get a chapter back from Cryptic Butterfly I'm so excited to do the finishing touches and get it up half of the time I don't realize I didn't do them until a day or two later!**

 **I know a few of you are upset I'm not putting up chapters as often, but something I've realized in the last few days, with more time to write and look over my work, I'm getting better at sliding in the smaller details that will show up huge in later chapters. It may take longer to get out, but the storyline is going to be so much better because of it!**

 **Trust me, around chapter 18, you'll thank me for this!**

 **As always, a huge thank you to my beta, Cryptic Butterfly, who has been helping me take this from a hastily written disaster to the story it's growing to be! You're awesome!**

 **Anywho, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer- 5 mile walks make you lazy the next day.**

 **Wait, that's disclaimer, not danger...**

Chapter 8

Arthur, Alfred, Viktor and the two men who had shown up at their house made their way out of town, back to the field they'd originally landed in. Ivan turned, stripping off his clothes and the shorter of the two strangers called out in alarm. "What is he doing?!"

"I like this suit. I don't want it to be torn up," Viktor spoke softly, turning with a worried expression as the taller of the two men rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the shorter.

"T's fine, ja?" he asked and the shorter blushed horribly, looking down at his feet while Arthur stared, surprised at Viktor. The same pale skin, the same muscles, he looked exactly the same. When he turned to the group, he closed his eyes hard, stepping away.

He was exactly like Ivan.

"Arthur?" Viktor asked softly and Arthur looked up, trying to hide his pale complexion with his hands. "Help me, please?" he requested and the shorter man slowly stumbled forward, his hands still over his face. Viktor slid the chain off of his neck and reached out with the hand that didn't hold the lock to him to grasp Arthur's hand and bring it to the lock. "Hold it for me. When it's time for me to change back, place it on my neck until I'm back down to size, and slide the chain over my head, alright?" he asked carefully, hoping maybe the task would distract him from the nudity that he was sure had surprised the man.

"I- Yes," Arthur nodded, and Viktor smiled softly at him, lowering his hands.

"I trust you," Viktor whispered and Arthur sighed, looking up at his face. They looked exactly the same. Every detail, down to the freckle right beside their manhood was the same. So why was Viktor so different? He took another breath before lowering his hands, pulling away the lock that had been on his chest and Viktor stepped back as he felt the shift. Viktor's head grew dizzy, his stomach suddenly empty as he felt his back arch and open, the wings seemed to be growing from his shoulder blades. It only took a minute, and honestly he was surprised the change didn't hurt.

He looked down, seeing the men staring up at him in shock. "This was a bad idea," the shorter of the two whimpered as the taller one stepped to the front as the large head was brought before them. Viktor didn't move from that, just regarding them, waiting for them to say something.

"He's not gonna hurt ya." Alfred rolled his eyes. "I told you, he's safe. It would be pointless for us to kill you. We're not on Ivan's side." Alfred turned to them, seeing the men still staring ahead in shock as the dragon nodded, still waiting.

"You really are the dragon," Arthur murmured in awe and Viktor's head shifted, coming before him. The giant nose nudged his shoulder and Arthur reached out, his hand shaking and softly ran it down the nose, staring into his eyes. "You're the same one. You really are... everything was true, wasn't it?" he asked and the huge head before him nodded. The nose came forward again, softly rubbing against Arthur's cheek and he couldn't help but chuckle, reaching out to touch it, to feel the scales of the face against his hands.

"You're warm." Arthur spoke, staring with surprise and intrigue. His eyes were wide in wonder, his hands feeling over the scales of the face before him. He finally smiled, and Viktor let out a soft sigh, contented in knowing he was able to help bring it out. He nudged his head towards the others and Arthur nodded, stepping back as Viktor moved his head back to the kings, staring. He opened his mouth to speak, having been able to for long enough he forgot as a dragon he couldn't. The sound was almost like a very large dog grumbling and licking its lips. Alfred stared for a second before he nearly fell over laughing and Viktor turned, surprised before he could respond.

"You're in your dragon form! You can't talk!" Alfred howled in laughter, now laying on his side, smacking at the ground. The two kings stepped back as the eyes of the dragon shifted from violet to mauve, a light glow in the dimming light of day. They were instantly terrified, the taller shifting his hand to his sword as Alfred looked up, seeing the tension and stood. Alfred walked over and flicked the dragon's nose while still chuckling.

"I've known you too long, you spoiled rotten brat. You don't scare me," he grinned and the dragon rolled its eyes before they turned affectionately back to the other. He let out a large 'poof', the air knocking Alfred over, who scrambled back to his feet, bewildered as he yelped. Viktor was already throwing his head back and letting out a sound everyone could recognize as a laugh.

"The dragon can laugh..." the shorter of the kings stated in surprise, his eyes wide as the other frowned.

"'E c'n talk too," the other mentioned and the shorter king gawked.

"Are dragons supposed to be able to do things like that?" the shorter asked, his brown eyes shifting up to the stoney blue of the other. He merely shrugged before they turned back to the creature, still chuckling as Alfred fought to straighten his hair.

"Dammit! I haven't gotten a hairbrush yet! I probably look horrible!" he grumbled as the dragon turned back to the kings and nodded politely before turning his head back to Arthur. He lifted his head, but instead of just pushing the lock to his skin, Arthur examined, reaching out and walked down the length of the throat. His hand softly ran against the hard scales of Viktor's skin. He felt the warmth of the other, but somehow he still seemed soft under his fingers. He lifted his hand, placing the lock right where the neck met the body and watched as the dragon's body drew in, pulled into the lock. It wasn't long before the man stood before them, the black hair whipping in the wind of the magic the lock put out before carefully sliding the chain over his neck. Viktor looked up with surprise before a light smile came to his face and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, startled and reached out, feeling for his pulse before realizing dragons might not have the same pulses.

"Hard... change. Fine," he said and Alfred frowned, staring before sighing.

"You forgot how to speak again?" Alfred called out and Viktor looked up, his eyes now lined with black from exhaustion. "Alfred, could you help him get dressed?" Arthur asked before turning to the kings, who stared at the man on his knees, gasping for breath before them.

"Will he be alright?" the shorter asked and Alfred nodded.

"It's the same as yesterday. It's hard for him to shift between bodies, so I'll ask you don't make this a regular occurrence, alright? Seriously, we just need a place to rest and recoup. I don't know if we'll end up moving here or not, or what, but we can't be in Russia right now. Arthur will be sacrificed, Viktor will probably be killed after the spell is cast, and I've already made my own life forfeit by Ivan's standards by yelling at him." Alfred sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"You were an adviser to the king for almost your whole life," the shorter king stated and Alfred sighed before nodding.

"He walked Arthur through the town. He was beaten and bleeding. He could barely walk with the weight of the shackles and cuffs that were on him, and Ivan was leading him through town on a dog collar. He laughed about it and when I said I thought the whole reason had been an accident, he told me I was no better than Arthur was. He said that I had no more importance than him, and I found out that bastard planned to rape and kill him that night. I may have been Ivan's friend, but Ivan made himself my enemy. I couldn't allow it," he spoke softly, his eyes shifting to the boy currently helping Viktor get his clothes on. "He couldn't rape him before the ceremony, so he shoved himself down his throat. Arthur didn't even mention it. The doctor noticed severe stretching of his trachea, and aspirated vomit," Alfred's eyes turned dark, his hands started to clench at his sides as he remembered. "He's a good kid. He's scared right now, and really uncertain of strangers. He barely knows us even, but he didn't deserve that." Alfred glanced back over, seeing the men now standing, staring at the boy.

"And that's why you're here. To let him heal, and to try and find out what to do from here," the shorter spoke and Alfred nodded his agreement.

"We're going to kill him. We don't have a choice. He lost his damned mind," Alfred said with determination and the two sets of eyes turned to him, wide in surprise.

"Isn't that a little drastic?" the shorter one asked and Alfred shook his head.

"He's dangerous. There's no saying what else he's done by now. He could have just taken someone else to use as a slave, after all, and now I'm not there to stop him. You could tell from the look on his face, if you spoke against him, he'd kill you. It's a whole country. It can't be run by that Ivan. If I could only get the other one back..." He stilled, raising a hand to cover his furrowing brows as his other hand came to his hip, shifting without thought as he ran through scenarios in his mind.

"Th' uther un?" the taller king asked and Alfred nodded.

"It's a confusing situation. Just ignore it. Either way, we have to kill him." Alfred looked up and the shorter of the two nodded.

"Join as my adviser for now. It'll be the best way to figure out what to do, and with your help, we might be able to do something. It'll also help you guys out with money. I'm still trying to figure out how you were able to just up and buy a house like that, but I'm willing to bet your finances are dwindling right now," the shorter man spoke softly and Alfred nodded.

"It would be a good idea to find another means of getting money. Viktor had to tear off his nails as a dragon to get the money to have Arthur healed up. It bought everything so far, and he tore off another one, but I don't even want to know how painful that had to have been." Alfred watched the two, Viktor still on his knees as Arthur gently slid the sleeves up his arms, looking worried the whole while. Alfred cocked his head, looking at them. The look on Arthur's face was warmer than it had been before. "I'll be damned," He smiled and the other two looked over, seeing Arthur helping, his eyes worried as he buttoned the shirt over Viktor's chest.

"You said he barely knows either of you?" the shorter man asked and Alfred nodded, an affirmative hum coming from his throat as he smiled.

"It's good to see him with an expression that isn't hurt or lost. I was scared I'd never see one." Alfred smiled and the other two looked at each other before nodding.

"Alfred, we'd like to have the three of you help out at the castle. You have a lot of experience as an adviser, and we could find something for Viktor and Arthur. You'd all be able to be together, and I think that would be for the best right now," the shorter man asked softly and Alfred turned to him.

"I don't know what Viktor and Arthur could do. I have no idea on skills or abilities for Arthur, and Viktor would have to make sure his lock isn't removed. It'd probably break the roads or halls or something." He rolled his eyes and the taller king frowned, looking him over.

"'E moves like eh soldier," he noticed as Ivan stood, sliding the pants up his legs with a wince. His back was hurt, it was easy to tell. "Was 'e in trainin' before?" he asked and Alfred turned, nodding.

"He commanded the Russian Army for a while," he said, half shrugging with the shoulder that had the hand on his hip. It wasn't a lie, after all.

"We need many new soldiers, as well as a new lieutenant. The man we have is readying to retire, so maybe we can test him, find out if he has what it takes?" The shorter man turned to Alfred, a grin breaking across his face. "If you're planning to stick around long enough, that is." He watched, waiting as Alfred stared, his eyes wide.

"I'll ask him tonight," Alfred spoke softly and the two nodded.

"We'll come by in the morning to find your answers. If you agree, we'll find something for Arthur too, if you want," the shorter man commented before he turned to the taller. They each gave a short nod before turning and walking away. Alfred turned, seeing Viktor slide on his boots, his eyes just as tired as they were earlier.

"Come on. Let's go home. I'll make dinner, and we'll have a little chat about a possibility that just came up," Alfred sighed as the other two nodded.

This was the first time Arthur really got to see the city. It was easily a hundred times more populated than the small wood village he was from. It seemed the village stretched for kilometers, white or gray paving stones for the roadways with occasional horses, or people walking in small groups, chatting happily as they came through. The buildings were all stone or brick, though some had wooden design work on them. Wooden shutters seemed to cover every window, and smoke rose from many of the fireplaces. The roofs were nearly all covered in wooden shingles and the occasional flag hung by the doors of the houses. A white field with a pale blue cross flew across the doorways, meeting Arthur's eyes with interest. The castle nearby was almost over a part of the city, built right into the edge of a cliff. It was huge! It looked to be probably half a kilometer itself, with lights coming from many of the open windows. A tower at each corner and one in the center seemed to stretch out into the sky, the same flag sticking out from the top of the center tower.

The walk back to town was slow. Viktor was exhausted, and Arthur did what he could without Viktor's knowing, trying to use magic to take his fatigue, but it backfired slightly and Arthur was gasping for air, struggling to get in the next few steps, while Alfred stared, confused.

"Was it too much?" Viktor asked sadly, bringing his finger up to his lip and nibbling his nail in worry while Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"No, everything's fine. I'm still just healing, right?" He looked up with a forced smile and Viktor sighed, reaching down and grasping him behind the shoulders, his other arm scooping his legs out from beneath him and Arthur let out a startled gasp, getting Alfred's attention. He watched as Arthur kicked a little, pushing away with his arms, yelling. "Unhand me! I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own! There's no reason for this!"

"I don't want to." Viktor looked down, a look that was almost too much smiling to seem real shone down on Arthur. He startled at the look, quieting quickly, slapping his hands over his mouth as he gazed up in horror. "Don't be like that. I don't want to startle you, but after what you just did, I thought you might be tired. I'm trying to help," Viktor said softly, his smile dying off quickly as his eyes looked over the other.

"What he did?" Alfred asked and Viktor looked up with that too sweet to be sincere smile. He nodded, but didn't elaborate as he turned and started walking. Arthur stared up with wide eyes. His hands stayed over his mouth, but the tense muscles soon started to relax and Viktor looked down, offering a soft smile, but this one seemed sincere.

They reached the house and shuffled in, Alfred immediately getting to work on dinner while Viktor looked around the house. "Arthur, why don't you get in a bath while the cooking is being done? I think it would do you some good to relax a little," Viktor spoke and Arthur frowned, looking down.

"I don't know how they work here," Arthur mumbled, his eyes looking towards a random corner, his hands clasped in front of him. Viktor stared, his eyes wide for a minute before he cocked his head to the side, his brow lowering in confusion.

"You don't know... how they work?" Viktor asked, not quite understanding. What did that even mean? He didn't know how to bathe? How backward was the little village he came from?

"There's obviously not a fire in the bathroom, which means I don't know what to do." Arthur frowned, his head lowering further, his hands clasped to each other so tightly his knuckles started turning white.

"A fire in the bathroom?!" Viktor stared, surprised before he frowned, his lips tightening, the sides crushing in a little to make them pucker a bit. "How did baths go where you were from?" he asked and Arthur looked up, a touch pale, and his hands looked a bit shaky.

"I got water from the spigot and brought it to the tub, then started a fire under it until it was warm enough," Arthur answered, staring, his eyes still glued to a corner somewhere behind Viktor.

"Come, I'll show you how." Viktor reached out for Arthur's hand, but didn't move. He wanted Arthur to reach out for him as well, and it took a second before he did so. Arthur's hand was small in his, almost dainty. It was warm, but a touch clammy and Viktor realized how nervous Arthur actually was as they stepped into the fairly large bathroom. "It's not unusual for things to be different between countries, you know. Different magics are in use, and with cities like this, there will be more magicians to keep things running right." Victor smiled and Arthur stared, shaking his head.

"I was the only magician in my village, and I had to hide it. Magic was a taboo there," Arthur nearly whispered and Viktor sighed.

"So that's why you don't know. Many things will be different for you here," Viktor said with a soft smile as he sat on the side of the tub, pointing to the spout. "This is where the water comes out. The left is hot water, the right is cold. You have to add them both to get a temperature you want." He put the plug in the tub and turned the two knobs, showing Arthur what to do. "When it gets about halfway, start feeling the water to know if it's too hot or cold. You can turn the water down or off to change the temperature coming in." He stood and walked over to a small cabinet above the sink. "There are soaps and bath oils in here. Use them as you'd like."

"Bath oils?" Arthur asked, his brow tilting in confusion.

"They're scented to make the bath smell good. Some can have healing effects as well." Viktor shifted through the five oils that Alfred had bought before choosing two. He poured in about a cap full of each before rinsing them out in the hot water that rushed in. "I went ahead and added two I think will do you well. Sage to purify and chamomile to help sooth and relax you. Go ahead and get your bath in. I'll be outside if you need anything." Viktor looked up at him, seeing Arthur watching him with wonder before he left the small room, carefully closing the door behind himself.

"He alright?" Alfred asked and Viktor nodded.

"He just needs to calm down and heal up some." Viktor sat at the dining table, resting his elbows on the wood with his arms crossing over each other, gripping to his biceps. "So, you've realized who I am, right?" he asked softer, trying to keep Arthur from hearing.

"You're the actual Ivan, aren't you?" Alfred asked, barely a whisper as he turned and Viktor nodded. "How are you this dragon?" Alfred leaned over the table and Viktor shrugged.

"I was in bed with Arthur, having him... compare us..." He cringed at the words, knowing it sounded worse than it was. "And he panicked and knocked me out. I woke up as the dragon," he said with a groan, leaning forward. "I was thinking about using Arthur as the virgin sacrifice, I won't lie, but I was going to kill an animal. Maybe a cow or something. You know I wouldn't kill a human for that. It was terrible. I can't believe he was going to do something like that in my body." Viktor shuddered, feeling goose bumps break out on his arms. "I was trying to find a way to make him comfortable for it." Viktor leaned down, a sigh breaking free of his lungs.

"That explains a lot, but there's one thing I can't figure out," Alfred asked, his eyes narrowing and his brows lowered in suspicion. "Why do you care so much about him now? You were just playing with him before."

"I wasn't, actually." Viktor looked down at his hands on the table, his cheeks turning pink. "I was going to make him my courtesan," he whispered, and Alfred stared, his jaw dropped so the water he'd just started to drink dribbled out of his mouth, pooling on the table and his hand below.

"Jeez, I- Viktor! You can't just- What about now?!" He stumbled through his thoughts, though after so many years Viktor understood what he'd meant.

"I can't do that to him now. All I can do is be nice and hope. If I can't even stay human, I can't ask him to stay with me, after all." Viktor's eyes shifted to the table. "Those days I was chained to those pillars, the only thing that kept me going was remembering the green of his eyes. I'd only known him a couple of days, but somehow he became very important to me." Viktor sighed softly, the pink never leaving his cheeks. "I probably sound like a sentimental old man, da?" He looked up, seeing Alfred with a soft smile, his eyes kindly locked on Viktor's.

"Nah, dude. Sounds like you fell in love."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think so far! I'd be happy to hear what you have to say!**

 **Til next we meet,**

 **Tchüss!**

 **jaßmin flower & Cryptic Butterfly**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What kind of jobs?" Arthur asked, the stew temporarily forgotten before him.

"At the castle. I have a lot of experience as an adviser, so that's what they're offering me. Vik here has military experience, so they're going to try him out as a lieutenant," Alfred answered with a watchful eye, gauging Arthur and Viktor's reactions.

"I haven't proven my loyalty or anything." Viktor frowned, his brow knit with worry and insecurity and Alfred laughed at Viktor's naivety.

"They understood the situation though, and that's the important part for now. It's a better way to earn money than for you to tear off more nails," Alfred stated somberly, his eyes shifting down to Viktor's hand, which quickly slid under the table. "Besides, if we keep using that trick, the price of 'em will drop," Alfred pointed out and Viktor sighed, nodding.

"That is true," Viktor groaned out, looking down. "I was trying to help, but the same help won't work so many times, da? Maybe it would be best to take the position." He frowned, looking over at Arthur. "What about you? Me and Alfred could work at the castle to make sure you're safe. Would you rather stay here?" Viktor asked before looking away, a sturdy frown sliding onto his face. "I don't know if I want to leave you all by yourself. What if something happens?" He looked up at Alfred, who slapped a hand over his face.

"He lived by himself his whole life. I think he can handle a couple of hours while we're at work." Alfred watched, trying to break the amused grin from his face at Viktor's predictable answer.

"Besides," Arthur started, "I don't think I'd be much use in a castle. I'm a gardener. I do trick spells. I doubt anyone could use my magic for anything of actual worth. I'd just be in the way," Arthur mumbled.

"What kind of magic do you do?" Viktor asked, now interested. He'd seen a few spells, but they seemed disconnected, and he hadn't noticed an element yet.

"I don't know. Small stuff. I can make things move and change color and sometimes I can change something's size." Arthur leaned over, taking a bite of the stew, but a certain darkness came over his face and Viktor realized something was bothering him.

"Have you ever noticed an element? Water or wind or something like that?" Viktor asked, his eyes wide in interest as he looked over the shorter man, who shook his head.

"I do what my faeries tell me." Arthur shrugged. "I haven't seen them since England, so I don't know if I can even DO magic right now." He sighed sadly and Viktor frowned.

"What your... fairies tell you?" Alfred stared, a touch of worry showing on his face as Arthur nodded, his eyes shifting away. He groaned, not even thinking about it before the words had popped out of his mouth.

"It's a long story." Arthur watched as Alfred nodded, but watched him with skepticism.

Viktor looked down, his finger coming up uncertainly to his lip as he looked around, his eyes reflecting the scattered mental search on what to do. "Then try something." He glanced over and Arthur looked up, one eyebrow arching before he nodded and stood.

"It can't be much. My tools were destroyed, but something small I know I can manage." He took a deep breath and walked to the side of the table and narrowed his eyes, looking around at what to do. Something caught his interest and he smiled as he closed his eyes, whispering the words he knew by heart after so long. Alfred and Viktor were both surprised to see a gust of wind come, blowing Arthur's hair back as he mumbled soft words, a soft glow coming from his throat. It was barely able to be heard, and Viktor stared, his eyes widening as he recognized the sound of the words. When Arthur opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Viktor's eyes wide, not even looking for what had changed, instead dead set on him. "Aren't you going to look to see what I changed?"

"You know Latin?" Viktor asked softly and Arthur shook his head.

"Is that the language the spells are in? I understand a little, just what the faeries have taught me." He let out a soft smile. It just creased the corner of his mouth and Viktor smiled softly, his eyes traveling over to Alfred when they stilled. He gawked, his jaw dropping to see deep red eyes looking back at him.

"Dude, your eyes!" Alfred jumped up, getting close to Viktor's face, staring him intently in the eyes. "You switched our eye colors! That's so cool!" Alfred giggled like a little girl, staring at Viktor with a grin.

Viktor winced, his heart pounding in his throat. "That is what my eyes look like?" he asked, near panic and Alfred noticed the look on him.

"Yeah. Why? I'm sure it looks better on you than it does on me." He grinned and Viktor swallowed hard. No wonder Arthur was scared so often when he looked at his eyes! They were terrifying! He looked down, frowning.

"You can keep them for a while, if you want," Viktor mumbled, happy to have the blue ones instead. Alfred's eyes were at least able to be dealt with. They were blue, lively, shiny and sometimes when he was really excited, you could almost see stars in the corners.

"So..." Alfred spoke in an almost velvety voice, looking up at Arthur with a seductive smirk which was honestly greatly helped by the seriousness of his eyes at the time. "What do you say, instead of staying with Viktor tonight, if you stay in my room?" he asked and Arthur glared as if accosted, surprised and a bit startled. His cheeks turned bright red as he slowly shook his head.

"No, thank you," Arthur spoke softly, but it took him a few seconds to pull his eyes away. Arthur looked back down at his food and let out a soft sigh, a little bit of a smile coming to his face as he realized he could still do magic, if he remembered the chants. He looked up at Viktor, his mouth open to speak and stilled, his eyes wide.

Wide blue eyes gazed into his in interest, the corner of his mouth up, showing he was hiding a smile. In the top left of each eye, just inside the blue, were little white stars and Arthur just stared for a second. "I'm sorry, I think I messed up," he spoke softly, gazing amazed at the twinkling of the stars.

"Nyet, Alfred's eyes do that often." Viktor looked away, trying to play it off as a normal thing while Alfred decided not to grant him the easy way out.

"Only if I'm really REALLY happy! So what has you in such a good mood?" Alfred chuckled, leaning forward, his eyes narrowing, and the intensity of the blood red gaze stilled Viktor's air in his throat.

"That's so terrifying!" Viktor groaned, shivering as he backed away, his eyes closing to try and block out the sight. "It's no wonder you freak out when I stare at you! Those eyes are horrible!" Viktor shook in his seat, curled up a bit as he fought to keep his head faced away, though his eyes were still clenched shut.

"It's not that." Arthur smiled, shaking his head. "You look a lot like Ivan. It's uncomfortable when I forget for a second and see him staring at me. His eyes turned almost that same color, a few times as well," Arthur spoke softly and the other two turned to him before looking at each other.

"This shade?" Viktor asked softly while pointing and Arthur nodded, giving a soft hum as he turned back to his food and started eating. Viktor looked across, seeing Alfred staring back, his eyes wide in surprise. They both knew what that had meant.

The food was finished silently. Arthur went to change and go to bed before Viktor went up, giving him a chance to change in private. "His eyes turned red..."

Alfred shivered. "It's only happened a couple of times. I don't know what happened, but that dragon really is fucking up your body. We need to find a way to get you back into it." Alfred watched as Viktor nodded, his brows knit with worry.

"But if he was that angry, and Arthur was the output for that... anger-" Viktor's voice wavered halfway through the sentence before Alfred cut him off.

"I don't want to think about it," Alfred mumbled, looking down.

"We're lucky he's alive. He could have killed him." Viktor shook, his eyes wide on his hands on his lap. "Like when Arthur knocked me out, he could have killed him and never even meant to. I don't know what to do about this." Viktor looked up, his brows knit together, his shoulders hunched as if he were feeling the pain Arthur had gone through.

"I don't wanna think about it." Alfred repeated before looking over, his eyes again blue and Viktor couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief at that, at least.

"I just want him to be happy. If he'll be happier at home, I'll let him stay. I don't know what else to do," he admitted, his eyes half lidded, staring with a worried tilt to his brow at the fireplace. "Can you think of anything?"

"What do you see in him?" Alfred asked, staring. "All the years I've known you, I've never seen you be like this, especially over a guy." He frowned, his eyes staring into Viktor's as if he could read the answer in his eyes.

"I wronged him," Viktor admitted, his gaze leaving Alfred's eyes to head back to the fireplace. "I stole him from his home. I chained him to my ceiling and... I molested him. I didn't know he was going to go through so much right after, or I never would have... but I did. I started this. The only reason I was knocked out was because I tried to make him feel safe, I tried to lay down and not act, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to kiss him." Viktor sighed, his eyes shifting somewhere closer, eventually settling on his knee.

"What?" Alfred asked, his jaw dropped and again water dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "YOU WHAT?!" he repeated after a second, jumping to his feet, staring completely bewildered at the man before him.

"SHH! Quiet!" Viktor tried to hush the other, but quick footfalls on the ceiling above told him he hadn't been fast enough.

"Everything alright?" Arthur's head popped out from around the separator for the stairs and Viktor turned to him with a smile and a slight blush.

"It's just a misunderstanding! Everything's fine! Right, Alfred?" He turned and Alfred just stared at him, his jaw still dropped.

"Hell no, everything's not alright! What?! I thought maybe it was self defense, maybe it was just an accident, but holy hell, all of that was because you couldn't keep your mouth to yourself?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" he screeched and Viktor sat, honestly so startled he couldn't stop staring.

Alfred held his head down, slapping a hand over his face to hide his expression as he tried to work around the words he'd just said. "Sorry, Artie. I didn't mean to panic you. Everything IS fine, I'm just a little... high sprung after the kings' visit today," Alfred forced himself to say. He sighed as he slid back into his seat, and Arthur frowned, his brows furrowing.

"Kings?" His lips pressed into an 'o' as his head tilted, showing his confusion.

"Ah yeah, Tino and Berwald. The king of Finland, where we are now, and the king of Sweden, the next country over." Alfred smiled. "Tino was the shorter one. Berwald can talk more, but he has a hard time with pronunciation in English, so it's hard to understand him," Alfred explained while Viktor sat still, facing Alfred, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest at Alfred's prior words.

"I didn't know they were kings. Why were they already familiar with you two?" Arthur asked, sliding in on the couch beside Viktor, who turned away, now trying to hide his blush at the realization Arthur wasn't wearing a shirt yet, only satin green pajama pants.

"Ah, well, since everyone's known for like fifteen years I was Ivan's most trusted adviser, and since Russia and Finland are often at war with each other..." Alfred shrugged his shoulders high, his hands palm up beside his shoulders.

"Ivan was at war with kings?" Arthur asked, his eyes widening and Alfred startled, surprised before his eyes narrowed.

"What part did you think he played in the attack?" Alfred asked, sitting and Arthur shrugged, leaning back.

"Professional pervert? That guy... I don't' know what to think of him, or of what part he played. He seemed like a very spoiled man. I don't even understand what he was thinking even before he changed," Arthur admitted and Alfred stared, one eyebrow arching.

"What was he like before he changed?" Alfred grinned and Viktor glared, his cheeks turning bright red.

"He was... interesting," Arthur admitted. "I was scared and embarrassed, humiliated beyond all belief, but at least he was kind about it. He may have molested me, but he seemed worried about my comfort through it. I actually thought he was being kind before I knocked him out. I hadn't meant to." His eyes shifted down as if replaying the memories in his mind. "Maybe it mixed something up in his head. Maybe that's why that happened. He was a pervert, but at least he was a good one." He glanced up to Alfred with a worried expression. Viktor stared, his eyes turning sad, his mouth turning to a frown.

"What about the other one?" Alfred asked, this time a bit softer, a bit kinder, a touch of worry shifting onto his face. "If you don't want to..."

"He punched me in the jaw because I started crying." Arthur spoke, staring down at the ground between the couch and the chair. "He grabbed my face and hit my jaw with a hammer. When I yelled about it, he yanked my mouth open and told me if I closed it at all before he was done with me, he'd tear it off, and I knew without doubt he would. He was terrifying." Arthur started chuckling nervously, the color slowly bleeding away from his face, his eyes widening as he remembered the man. "I was ready to die. At least if he was too busy fucking me, he wouldn't hit me. I wanted to be eaten because I knew it would stop the pain." Arthur spoke with his voice starting to waver, not even realizing he was skipping from thought to thought, his mind losing its ability to rationalize. His eyes were stuck open, his pupils shrank in horror as he looked up at Alfred. "He kicked me in the balls because he said it would make them swell. He twisted my arm and dislocated it! I had to smash it back into place myself because he said I didn't scream enough when he punched me in the back!"

Arthur stared, his chest heaving through breaths as his panic seemed to intensify. He stood, taking a defensive stance as he started yelling, and it was obvious to both in the room he was reliving the memory in his mind, to some small degree. "When he was done with me, after he'd forced himself down my throat, he punched me in the eye because I almost threw up on him! He stopped it from coming up by shoving himself further in! I couldn't breathe! I could barely stay conscious! Then he kicks me in the chin to close my mouth! I was terrified! I've never been so scared of anything in my life!" Arthur had tears streaming down his face as he yelled, the sound softly echoing back from the wood. "I've never even had nightmares as horrible as Ivan Braginsky!"

Arthur screamed out in panic as something blocked his vision and he felt arms wrap around him, softly running over his hair. The warmth of the man before him caused Arthur to still, confused and terrified for a second. "It's over. You're safe now. You're safe." He heard softly spoken comforts as he gripped for dear life to the man before him, praying it would keep him from drifting down those memories again as he felt his chest expand in a deep, stuttered breath, but it wasn't until the breath was so quickly shoved out he understood he was crying. Loud, terrible sobs echoed through the room as Arthur pressed his head against Viktor's shoulder, his knuckles white as he desperately clenched the material of his coat on Viktor's back.

Alfred could only sit and stare, his own eyes stuck wide in horror. He knew he had tears on his cheeks, but after the startle of the words he'd just heard, he couldn't find it in himself to move his hands. He just sat, staring, waiting to hear it was some sick joke. When instead gasped out sobs met his ears Alfred's eyes shifted up, seeing Arthur clung to Viktor. His cries were little more than screams as he released his pain and fears and all Alfred could do was shake.

"I'm sorry," Alfred whispered. "I never should have asked. I didn't understand," he whimpered and Viktor turned, shaking his head, telling Alfred that now wasn't the time for such words. Alfred closed his mouth before standing and walking up the stairs.

He couldn't handle anymore that night.

It took a long while for Viktor to calm Arthur. He'd finally sat on the couch, pulling the smaller man over himself, straddling his lap, but Arthur didn't even seem to notice. He started to calm, but started falling right into sleep. Viktor, realizing this, lifted him softly in his arms.

He walked up the stairs, carrying him chest to chest, his hands beneath Arthur's rear to keep him in place, but even in his sleep, Arthur was clenched to him, his fingers locked in the thick coat. He made it into the room and carefully laid him on the bed, softly caressing his hands to loosen the fingers so the coat could slide away before he walked over, closing the door. He found a pair of sleeping pants and shrugged off the rest of his clothes before sliding the pants on and climbed onto the bed careful not to wake the other. He laid down and wrapped an arm carefully over his waist and was a bit surprised that Arthur turned, pressing his face against his chest again as another soft stutter made it's way through the young man. Viktor couldn't help but smile and softly coo comforting words as he closed his eyes before drifting off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arthur woke, his head spinning a little. He felt an arm wrapped over his waist and turned, finding Viktor with his nose pressed against the back of his head. Why didn't Viktor ever sleep in the other bed, he wondered. He bypassed that thought when he remembered he'd fallen asleep gripped to the man for dear life.

He stilled, looking him over closely. When Viktor was sleeping, as well as anytime he was even remotely tired, he had these dark circles under his eyes. His hair was raven black, reflecting the colors of the day through the window perfectly. His skin was clear of blemishes, except for a light dusting of freckles you could only see from very close up. His lips were full and slightly parted, the bottom lip pushing out lightly with each breath. He was big, but by no means fat. He had a little extra around the waist, but it didn't block out the hard six pack he had, and he was covered in very fine black hair.

Arthur's eyes shifted over him before stilling, his brow lowered in wonder as he noticed something on the side of Viktor's neck, but he couldn't see it properly with his shoulder scrunched up the way it was while he was sleeping.

Arthur knew he had to see. It was in the same spot as the scar on Ivan. He had to make sure. He gently pushed him to his back, making sure he was still comfortable, but Viktor let out a soft groan, his head sliding to the left, covering the mark. Arthur reached out and moved his head closer, softly grasping Viktor's chin. Arthur noticed movement and looked up, seeing red eyes watching him in confusion. It only took a second until it slipped away and a gentle smile came to his face.

"Доброе утро. Я надеюсь ты хорошо спал?" He smiled softly, a hand coming up to cradle Arthur's cheek and Arthur stared, horrified about being caught before he swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand," Arthur spoke softly, wondering if he'd be in trouble for this.

"I said good morning. I hope you slept well, da?" he asked before yawning and Arthur nodded, wondering if he'd heard the 'da' in the previous sentence.

"I did. I..." Arthur swallowed again, his eyes shifting back down to the trace of the scar at his neck. "Can you turn your head? I need to see something," he asked, half wanting to see, half wanting to turn away.

"Ah, okay." Viktor didn't even think about it and let Arthur's hand guide his chin.

An angry red line marred his skin from pressing against the chain. "What is it?" Viktor asked and Arthur sat up, sucking in breath.

"I'm being paranoid. Sorry." Arthur pulled his hand back as Viktor sat up and smiled, reaching an arm around Arthur's shoulders and brought him in for a hug.

"Do not apologize for something that makes you feel better," Viktor spoke directly to the crown of Arthur's head, his hair moving out of the way of the warm breath. "At least, not to me. Making sure you're comfortable is my biggest priority right now," he admitted, gently kissing Arthur's head.

Viktor couldn't see Arthur turn bright red at the affection, his eyes widening drastically in the hold of the other. Viktor welcomed the warmth and touch of Arthur, but he noticed he wasn't getting hugged back and sighed, leaning back to find him bright red, his eyes now clenched. "What is wrong?"

"You kissed my head!" Arthur gasped, curling up a bit and Viktor frowned, pulling his arm back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wouldn't like. I'll not do it again, da?" Viktor's voice sounded sad. Arthur opened his eyes, looking up at Viktor, seeing his eyebrows scrunched, wrinkling his forehead, the corners of his mouth tilted down.

"It's not that I didn't... like it... I'm not a very affectionate person. I guess I'm not used to it," Arthur mumbled and Viktor nodded.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If you don't want it, I won't kiss you, da?" He offered a smile, half of his lip lifting, showing the canine on that side, his eyes pressed to squinting through his cheeks.

He was honestly smiling. Arthur nodded and turned, climbing off of the bed.

Arthur was embarrassed that Viktor changed in the room with him still there, but he realized quickly that he didn't have the same boundaries about modesty that Arthur was used to. Viktor didn't even worry about it, just stripping off the sleeping pants and slid on a clean outfit, commenting about the crisp, clean scent of the clothes while he hung the sleeping pants on the door before turning to see if Arthur was done changing yet.

"Why aren't you changing?" he asked, his head cocked to the side as his brows lowered, showing his confusion and Arthur could only stare.

"I'm not used to others seeing me naked." Arthur felt his whole face turn red at the realization they would have been alone and naked together. "Is that even alright?" He turned to Viktor, who stared with wide eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Viktor asked, his face the image of innocence, with wide eyes and a finger gently pressed to his bottom, puckered lip.

"It makes us sound like-" Arthur shivered, knowing the word that wanted to leave his mouth, but he seemed to only be able to continue with a tremble.

"Like we're comfortable with each other?" Viktor asked softly, his brow shifting up in worry, his fingers on the hand at his lip closing slowly. Arthur realized Viktor was actually worrying over what he thought and sighed, shaking his head.

"Like lovers." Arthur looked down, staring at his hands. His cheeks burned badly enough he reached up and wiped at them, as if he could remove the heat there.

He was surprised when Viktor lifted him, pulling him onto his lap on the bed and sighed, putting his arms around the shorter man, who now felt even more self conscious about this position and sputtered, trying to stand.

"It's alright, isn't it?" Viktor asked against the top of his head, reminding Arthur of the kiss the other had planted there earlier. "I know you don't know me well enough to let me hold that kind of title. Alfred understands as well. I don't mind whatever kind of title you give me, but one like that, I'd cherish." Viktor smiled, hugging Arthur close again, and after his words, all the shorter man could do was sit, thinking.

"I'm not the kind you'd want to have that title." Arthur looked up, his brows coming down giving him an angry look, but Viktor saw the worry he'd hidden in his expression, the slight pale at the back of his cheeks, the way his hands clasped to each other. "I'm scrawny and awkward and prickly. I'm not very nice, and I have a tendency to get angry over the smallest things." He let his eyes shift, looking up into Viktor's eyes, seeing the smile and the warmth. "You're an affectionate person. You feel safe with hugs and kisses and such. I never was. The thought of someone kissing me makes me panic." Arthur shivered. "Anything more than that and I can't even process it." He looked down at his knees, surprised when Viktor chuckled at him.

"It's because the instance of love you have to look back at is flawed." Viktor smiled, softly running his hand down Arthur's hair and over his shoulder. With the thoughts Viktor was slowly sliding into Arthur's mind, Arthur felt the next shiver that ran through him wasn't due to anger or nausea, and it made him blush worse. "The best way to fix it would be to give you a better example."

Viktor turned, laying Arthur on the bed, and in the comfort and warmth Viktor had given him, suddenly Arthur felt himself panicking at the change. He shifted, his eyes turning to the other as he started slowly kissing down his chest and Arthur opened his mouth to yell, to complain, to do something to stop the other when a knock came at the door.

"Hey! The kings'll be here soon! Time to wake up and come down for breakfast!" Alfred called through with a happy voice and Arthur stared at the door, horribly grateful.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Arthur gasped in air, wondering how he managed to get the words to leave his lips with his chest shaking as badly as it was.

Arthur felt a little ashamed of the panic he'd just been feeling. He was surprised when instead of sitting up, Viktor crawled up, looking Arthur in the eyes. He leaned down and brought his lips to Arthur's, making him panic again, his eyes wide in shock as Viktor's hand gently reached up, caressing Arthur's cheek.

"Tonight. I'll show you the difference between what you know, and what it's supposed to feel like to be with another. I won't do anything to hurt you," Viktor spoke softly, his eyes warm. He didn't have that angry, hungry look Ivan had gotten before he started things up, and somehow that comforted Arthur's thrashing thoughts. "I just want you to understand. I want you to love me back, Arthur," Viktor whispered against his lips before softly kissing him again.

Arthur felt his eyes close. He felt his heart pound against his ribs as soft lips moved against his. His head spun so badly he didn't know which way was up. Just as quickly as it began, the kiss ended and Viktor sat back a little, his eyes glancing over Arthur's expression. Arthur's flushed cheeks, heavy hooded eyes, his lips a touch pinker than normal and a little swelled from the kiss made Viktor smile before he groaned.

Alfred was right. They needed to go get ready for the day.

"You get dressed, dorogoy. I'll wait downstairs for you." He smiled delicately before crawling from the bed and leaving, softly closing the door behind himself.

Arthur gasped in air. His whole body pulsed with each thrum of his heart. His eyes were trapped wide, his hands grasped desperately to the sheets beneath him and it wasn't until Viktor had left the room that Arthur realized somehow the gentleness of the other, his careful actions and tender words had worked him up horribly. He glanced down at the front of his pants, finding himself impossibly hard.

What in the hell had just happened?!

Arthur was dressed and downstairs in a few minutes. It would have taken much less time, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He sat quietly at the table and Alfred slid a plate in front of him, looking over his still red cheeks, his puckered lips and quick breaths and arched an eyebrow, his eyes shining brighter than before.

"What were you two doing?" Alfred chuckled as he glanced over at Viktor, who shook his head.

"Nothing as bad as what you're thinking," Viktor answered carefully, his eyes squinting closed in his amusement and Arthur glanced over with wide eyes.

"But you were doing something?" Alfred's grin went ear to ear.

"That's not for your ears." Viktor smiled, glancing down at Arthur, who kept his chin tucked down to his chest. "I hope I didn't startle you too badly," Viktor asked softly and Arthur glanced up, his eyes wide. He could see the touch of pink on his cheeks and the way Viktor's eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips. Arthur swallowed hard, feeling the same shift in his body he'd felt upstairs and shook his head, his mouth suddenly too dry to create words. "Good." Viktor chuckled, his eyes not wanting to leave the boy at his side as he turned back to the table before him. "Eat. We'll chat at the end of the day, da?" He watched as wide eyes stared before Arthur softly nodded and turned to his food.

They ate rather quickly, Arthur getting the dishes today to try and grasp some sense of normalcy. Arthur was terrified. He couldn't stop shaking, nearly dropping three dishes as he tried to still the shaking in his hands. What was Viktor going to do to him? He swallowed hard, his hands almost working independent of the rest of his body as he fought to put together his thoughts. He said he wanted Arthur to love him back. That would mean that in some way, Viktor had confessed to him.

Arthur turned, looking at the man who was looking both casual and somehow regal at the same time, his face relaxed, his body leaned back in the chair with a cup of coffee perched in his hand. He said something to Alfred and the response was enough to make him laugh. Viktor's laugh was strong, but lively. His cheeks slightly pinked as he conversed, his eyes twinkling with interest at the conversation.

The way he looked at Alfred was different from the way Viktor looked at him. Arthur watched, a bit confused, trying to figure out the difference when a soft knock came to the door and Alfred walked over, opening the door with a grin and inviting the kings in.

"Arthur, come over here for a minute," Alfred spoke up and Arthur's eyes shifted away from the Russian. He wiped his hands on the apron he wore, green with a little lacework around the edges. He slid the strings away and pulled the loop over his head before walking over, hanging the apron on a hook on the wall before walking to the living room area.

"This is Tino and Berwald." Alfred grinned, knowing introducing them the night before was probably for the best, as it would give him a faster processing time.

"Hello!" Tino bounced on the balls of his feet showing a little too much energy. His voice had a strong accent, making his 'o' sound more like a 'u', but it was almost cute. He didn't seem to be much older than Arthur himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Arthur smiled softly looking between the two.

"Ye look te be a bit young," Berwald, the tall man with the sunshine hair spoke, shifting small, wire framed glasses up a straight and thin nose.

"Joo, how old are you?" Tino, the shorter asked, his compact frame only complimenting the baby fat left in his cheeks. He reached up, brushing sandy colored hair from his brown eyes and Arthur sighed softly, wondering what the interest in himself today was. Everyone seemed to suddenly realize he was there, and it was a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sixteen." Arthur responded, standing tall with his arms clasped before his waist, his head tilted down.

"Old enough te join th' military." Berwald pointed out while Tino nodded.

"You ever train in an army b'fore?" Tino asked, a touch of a similar accent to Berwald kicking in and Arthur softly shook his head.

"I'm just a gardener. I don't know anything about fighting or war," Arthur admitted, looking away with a bit of shame. It seemed everyone here had military experience and he was just the angry guy from down the street.

"He's an interesting magician," Viktor added. "His spells are in Latin." He watched as Tino and Berwald both looked at him with wide eyes.

"A light wizard?" Tino asked, his eyes looking over the young man who now stared back, confused.

"Not sure. He traded mine and Alfred's eye colors. I never heard of a magician doing that," Victor spoke softly and watched as Tino nodded.

"That is unusual." Tino looked a little let down. "What other kind of spells do you use?"

"I can't do much right now. My cloak and staff were burned in an attack." Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"Burned?" Viktor asked. He remembered them disappearing off of him when they'd attacked his village. How had they burned?

"Yes, I didn't choose the best hiding place for them, and when the woods near my village burned down, they burned as well." Arthur let out a soft sigh. "If I can make new ones, I could probably do larger spells. I used to be able to move things, change items' shapes, things like that," Arthur spoke, a little proud of himself.

"A textile magician?" Tino stared, his head cocking to the side in confusion. "I've never heard of that before." He frowned and Arthur shrugged. "Who taught you?"

"The faeries in England. I haven't seen any here, though. I don't know many spells by heart, so it's hard to do much right now," Arthur mumbled, shaking his head softly.

"I'll call Lukas over. Maybe he can help with that. We can see if you're any good, at least." Tino grinned and Arthur tilted his head with curiosity, watching the two before him.

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused." Arthur spoke, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "If you two are kings, and -Ivan-" Arthur swallowed hard before continuing, letting a shiver run down his spine, "If he was at war with you, does that mean he's one as well?" he asked, turning to Alfred, who nodded.

"Yeah, he's the king in Russia." Alfred watched with worry, seeing Arthur shiver and give a soft hum of understanding, stepping back and tilting his head down to his chest again.

Viktor stood and strode over quickly, hugging him close. "Don't worry about him, dorogoy. You're here now, with me and Alfred. Tino and Berwald will like your company when they get to know you as well. You're safe," he spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Arthur's chest and Arthur nodded, letting out a deep breath, trying to relax.

"I know," Arthur nearly whispered, and Viktor looked down, his eyes wide before a bright smile lit his face.

"I'm glad you understand," Viktor spoke softly before kissing his cheek and Arthur's eye twitched, still unused to the action.

"I thought you said you'd stop that!" he yelped out, his cheeks puffed in embarrassment as he turned to Viktor, who stared, seeing the touch of red on his cheeks.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Viktor asked, his own cheeks turning a touch pink at the realization that Arthur just didn't handle contact well. It wasn't him personally. Arthur was easily made shy, and responded with false anger.

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to know?!" Arthur blathered, his eyes wide, his cheeks a darker pink before he took off at a speed Viktor hadn't seen on him yet and sat at the table, sipping his tea with his head tucked down low, making sure no one could see the darkness on his face. Viktor glanced over with shock at Alfred, who was laughing full out at the situation.

"Aw! That's cute!" Tino chirped and Berwald looked away, a touch of pink on his cheeks at the display as well. "So..." Tino sighed, his eyes turning serious to the other two. "Are you in?"

"Wait," Viktor spoke softly, turning back to Arthur before frowning. "Alfred, you stay here with Arthur. If we're going to do this, I want nothing but honesty," Viktor stated. "Come outside with me." He waved Tino and Berwald outside and Alfred sighed.

Ivan was often too kind in terrible situations, and as much as he disliked being at a disadvantage, he always said the same thing. 'Lying isn't a service we offer here in Russia.'

So he was going to tell them the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! So I'm sorry this has been taking so long! I've been having a SEVERE case of writer's block, and have been totally captivated by the wonderful world of Facebook RPing! I wasn't too much into thinking about updating til I found out my boyfriend had read one of my other stories and I'd written his favorite RusEng and didn't even know it! So for that, and for giving me the inspiration to continue this story, Arthur James Kirkland, I dedicate this chapter to you!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- /Bruh...

Chapter 11

"Alright." Viktor started, nervously playing with the hem of the sleeve of his jacket. Tino and Berwald watched with frowns, wondering what was happening. "I want honesty here. I don't like lying, but sometimes it makes things easier to start," he said before swallowing hard, his eyes shifting up to the two before him. "I am the dragon you met yesterday, but before that, I was Ivan Braginsky."

"B'fore that?" Berwald asked, his hand sliding to the sword at his hip.

"We needed children. We were being civil, but this one village, when we went and spoke to them, they chained the children on the beach. They abandoned them to die in the sun if we weren't there on time. Half of them were dehydrated, and they were all starving by the time we returned," Viktor grumbled. "We attacked. On behalf of those children who were dying, for the total disregard they showed to the next generation. That's where I found Arthur," Viktor let out a soft sigh and Berwald hummed in relief, realizing this was a heartfelt confession, not a chance to attack. His hand slid down to his side as he listened, his eyes meeting with Tino's letting him know his thoughts.

He was safe.

"I tried to make him more... comfortable with me. It backfired, and when I tried to kiss him, he knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in the dragon's body, chained up in my own castle. I was stuck there for a few days, until they moved me to the ceremonial grounds. They brought out Arthur as the only sacrifice. He was to be the virgin twice sacrificed." He shivered. "I hadn't even considered a human sacrifice like that. I had considered him for the virgin sacrifice, but not for the death." He looked down at Tino's eyes, shaking his head, his eyes widening at recalling the horror he'd felt right then.

"There was another me there with him. I tried to escape, to get to him. I couldn't even tell with my eyes that it was Arthur there, he'd been beaten so badly. Alfred, not realizing who I was, helped me to break free, and I grabbed Arthur and flew. After we landed and had him healed, I couldn't tell him. I wasn't the best, but the other Ivan, he's terrified of him. I'll work for you. I'll help you defeat that monster, but when it's over, I want my kingdom back. I want Alfred and Arthur back, and I would like it if we could become friends," He spoke softly.

"If worse comes to worse, if I have to sacrifice something, it'll be the kingdom. Above all else, Arthur's safety is my priority right now, so if you take him on, I don't want him in a position to get hurt," Viktor spoke before sighing and waiting for the onslaught of questions or blades.

"'E... knocked ye out?" Berwald asked, his eyes wide as he stared, looking on the verge of laughing and pulling out his sword at the same time.

"It was magic. He yelled, then there was a flash of light, then just... nothing," Viktor mumbled and Tino's brow furrowed as he thought over what he'd heard.

"He really is a light magician, isn't he?" Tino asked, his head tilted up to Berwald, who was now frowning.

"I don't know. I've never seen magic like his before. It was intense when he started casting it. Magic was taboo where he's from, so he hasn't had a teacher," He spoke softly and Tino stared.

"Amazing! We'll have to try him and see what he can do! He said he lost his cloak and staff?" Tino asked, shifting through things on a bag tied at his hip while Viktor nodded.

"Take him to get new supplies, then come to the castle." Tino spoke, handing him a purse. "Ivan-"

"Viktor." He responded, softly shaking his head. "I am not Ivan here. I do not have the position as a king. I do not have the influence or power I had in Russia. I'm not even human anymore." He watched as Tino nodded, understanding.

"In that case, Viktor, if you betray me, I will kill you," He spoke in a soft tone, his eyes hard as he stared at the man before him.

"I would expect nothing different." Viktor spoke softly in return, but his eyes didn't carry the same subtle threat Tino's did, and Berwald sighed, nodding.

"If'n yer both in agreeance, let's head back fer now." He glanced over and Tino looked up, giving a short hum of understanding.

Tino held out his hand, and Viktor took it, giving a hearty shake before Tino and Berwald turned, heading back to the castle.

Viktor walked back inside and Alfred stared before letting out a soft sigh of relief. "So, you told them?"

"Everything." Viktor responded as he sat back at the kitchen table beside Arthur and took a sip of his coffee. "They gave me a purse to buy Arthur a new cloak and staff." He glanced over and Arthur stared, his eyes widening in a combination of things, but joy won out and he grinned as he nodded.

"I'll need to go into the woods. I always have to choose my staff while it's still fresh on the tree." He spoke with a soft whisper, his eyes darting around the table subconsciously as he started to plan things in his mind, and Alfred frowned.

"There's shops that sell those, ya know." He watched with interest as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"A staff is like food. Anyone can make it, and you can get it anywhere, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's good. The only way to make sure it's not horrible is to make it yourself, to pay attention to what's put in, so you know better what will come back out." He watched, an almost regal look coming to him as he sipped his tea, a slight smile at the corner of his lip as he daintily crossed his ankles.

"What do you look for in a staff?" Alfred asked, now a bit curious. No one he knew had ever used one, so this was new and a little exciting for him.

"Well, obviously shape." Arthur nodded, ticking a digit in his mind. "It has to be solid and free of cracks, but knots are alright." He sighed as he looked at his tea, trying to remember what drew him to the last one. "I have to feel alright about the tree. Have you ever walked in the woods and you found a tree, and it may have been beautiful, but somehow it doesn't feel right? Like it's just out of place?" Arthur watched as both Viktor and Alfred shook their heads.

"Do people normally get feelings like that?" Alfred asked and Arthur nodded.

"We got it a lot in England. We even had some people claiming large trees seemed to come out of nowhere. It was weird, the trees they normally grew weary of were the ones that I felt shone the brightest." He smiled, remembering.

There had been instances of huge trees growing overnight. He remembered a favorite picnic spot he went to one day, having been only two days prior and a huge tree was in the middle. He laughed as he climbed the branches, nibbling his sandwiches from the top, looking over the village that was a good distance.

Viktor watched, curious as Arthur's eyes fell hollow, his mouth forming a soft pucker as he stared blankly into his tea. "Arthur?"

"Sorry." Arthur startled before looked up, a slight smile coming to him as he looked down, taking a sip before responding. "Got lost in memories for a second." He smiled, wondering what the chances were for picnics in the woods were now. Probably gone, he realized as he let out a sad sigh.

"What kind of memories?" Viktor wondered out loud, watching as a slight upturn came to Arthur's lip.

"I used to go on picnics, and once, during one episode where a tree grew overnight, it grew in my favorite picnic spot. I climbed to the top and ate my sandwiches there. I remember feeling so calm, considering such a huge tree grew out of nowhere. I remember the tree was so green and beautiful, and the scenery from the top, the village and the ocean, it was amazing." Arthur smiled his eyes hazy with such a kind memory, Arthur let out a soft chuckle as he took another sip of his tea.

"That sounds nice." Alfred smiled, leaning back with his arms stretched over the back of the chair, his feet firm on the ground with his knees hitting the arms of the chair. "I used to go on picnics all the time too. My mother, she was so pretty, she would always bring jerky and vegetables. We'd eat half, and plant the other half so if someone came by and didn't have enough food, they'd find some on their way. She was a good person." Alfred smiled, looking towards Arthur, but with the same haze of memories Arthur had just had.

"Was?" Arthur inquired, watching as Alfred's eyes shifted up to his lazily.

"Ah, yeah, she was killed in battle. Our village was attacked by foreign invaders. She tried to defend against them, but didn't survive the attack. Me and Mattie, my little brother, we escaped the village, and when he came back later, the invaders took us and sold us to the royal family in Russia as playmates and slaves to the child prince. Ivan was much nicer back then and offered us our freedom, but we stayed. We were best friends, the three of us." Alfred smiled.

"That sounds nice." Arthur smiled, watching as Alfred nodded.

"It was. We went on picnics with Ivan fairly often as well, and planted some of the food, but since their food is usually cooked first, we would take seeds from the kitchen to plant while we were out. We had a nice garden going for a while." Alfred grinned, leaning forward, his memories fading away as his mind sunk back into the present. "Unfortunately, one day after we picked the newer plants and took them into town to distribute to the poorer of the village, the garden was struck by lightening and nothing lived. After that we were too busy to start over again." He let out a sigh.

"It did give us the chance to make our first proposal, though. We opened a garden in the center of the poor district. The magicians kept it watered and warm, and the foods that grew were free to anyone who came through. From what I understand, it's grown nearly twice in size and actually is able to provide most of the families with enough to eat, so their money can go to other things, like houses and clothes to survive the winters." He smiled, honestly a bit proud of himself and Viktor stared, wide eyes focused on the man across from him.

"It grew that much? I never realized it had become so popular." Viktor admitted and Arthur looked over, surprised to see such a warm smile on his face. "When we get back, I'll have to go see it." He watched as Alfred nodded with a grin.

"You really should. I know people would be happy to see the nobility come down and see them. You're too closed off sometimes. Me and Mattie practically live in the slums. We're always there to help out and do what we can for the people." Alfred stilled, his eyes wide as they shifted to Arthur, who was staring at Viktor with wide eyes.

"You're nobility of Russia?" He asked, cautious tones to his voice let it be known he was feeling out the situation and Viktor nodded.

"I am." Warm red eyes turned to Arthur, a slight smile showing on his lip. He wouldn't lie, just skirt around the one truth he knew would ruin any chance he had with the other.

Arthur stared. His eyes widened, his breathing picked up, his chest ached and he stood, nearly tossing his teacup down onto the table. "I need to go." He mumbled and Viktor jumped up, startled at the sudden and quite intense change in the man before him.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" He asked, grasping the arm of the retreating man. Arthur turned to him with wide eyes, staring at Viktor in shock for a moment before he stepped back, shaking his head.

"I need air. I'll return, but I need a moment to think." He made sure to try and keep his voice even as he turned and left, nearly running out of the door.

"What was that?" Alfred asked, his eyes wide at the shift in atmosphere that just seemed to shatter the cheerful ambiance of the room.

"I think he figured it out." Viktor frowned, his eyes looking hurt.

"Don't follow him. Give him space. He needs it, then. He said he'll come back, and I can tell, Arthur's a man of his word." Alfred spoke softly, trying to calm Viktor, who nodded carefully, but stood blankly, staring at the closed front door Arthur had just left through.

"I'm going to go for a minute as well." Alfred stood, stretching out and Viktor turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Please don't leave..." Viktor started to panic and Alfred smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna go back to Russia. I'll grab Mattie and Yao. I don't want them stuck with that monster. It should only be a few minutes, alright?" He asked, knowing when Viktor was afraid he could turn horribly childish.

"Oh..." Viktor looked down, a frown breaking his previously cheerful disposition. "If it's for their safety, I can't disagree. Go ahead." He sighed as he stepped back, allowing Alfred space. "Just... close the portal. I don't want _him_ finding it." He watched as Alfred nodded.

"Can do." He said before lowering his hand in the air, a tear in space appearing at his fingers. It looked black, like a shadow with a dark purple, almost blue hue around the edges, spiraling like the galaxies they often saw in the sky. Alfred smiled and stepped through, offering a slight nod before the portal closed and Viktor sat on the couch again, staring at the two empty seats around him.

Both of them had left their cups on the table, but Viktor found his eyes drawn to the tea. He stared, slowly reaching out for it and brought it to his lip. He could smell the slight spice, the subtle aroma and sweetness of the liquid inside and looked around before taking a sip where he'd seen Arthur's lip on the mug before.

From now on, he had a feeling this was the closest he'd be able to get to him.

This was about the time Arthur reached the treeline of the woods, pressing his back hard against the closest tree, his chest shaking in outright fear.

Viktor WAS Ivan. It was the same gazes, the same smiles, the same tenderness the man had shown before he had changed.

So Ivan and the dragons had switched places? Did that even make sense? Arthur thought, walking ahead after a moment of trying to stop the pounding of his chest that made his ribcage ache with such movement. What kind of spell had he hit the man with to throw him out of his body?

And why in the hell did he give a different name now? That didn't even make sense! Was he trying to trick him? He had said he wanted Arthur to love him back this morning.

The same thing Ivan had said. He was trying the same thing, to make Arthur his slave, but without him actually being his slave. Did that even make sense? Arthur fought with his mind, trying to figure out what to think, what to do, what this all meant when he noticed a shimmer out of the corner of his eye and he looked up, seeing a tree in the center of a small clearing, light seemed drawn to it. "Oh, one of you trees." He smiled as he walked up, running a hand over the bark, only to hear it giggle.

Arthur's eyes widened as he stared, a slight face coming out of the cracks in the bark. "Hello, little human!" The tree cheered, a light and feminine voice as Arthur looked up, looking over the tree a little closer.

"Are you a faery?" He asked softly and the tree looked at him surprised for a moment before giggling.

"Maybe, I don't know. You're a human, right? Why do you look so troubled, little human?" The tree asked softly and Arthur frowned.

"I'm sorry, My name's Arthur." He stared in surprise. Above all else, he needed to try and keep his manners.

"I'm Lignum Vitae! It's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur!" She grinned and Arthur smiled, again running his hands over her bark.

"It's a pleasure, and an honor to meet you as well." Arthur smiled, knowing it wasn't very often a tree would talk to someone. She must have been very bored.

"So, what has you so sad looking out here? I don't see people out here too often, and when I do, if they're sad, it usually doesn't end well." She frowned, her brows lowering in worry and Arthur understood.

She meant people on their way to die. "Are you sure you want to hear? It's a long story, and will probably be horribly boring for you." He sighed, watching as she nodded and shifted, a branch tilting down to Arthur's height.

"Come sit up in the branches then! No use getting all dirty on the ground!" She spoke softly and Arthur smiled and nodded climbing up into the tree.

"Well, if you really want to hear." He sighed as he leaned back, his back pressing against the large trunk and the face moved up, coming beside him to listen more attentively. "It started I believe about two weeks ago, with a dream about a fire."

. . . . .

Alfred landed in the castle, having followed the space to Mattie. He closed the portal and looked around, not seeing his brother anywhere, but as he glanced in the darkness he could hear something. He wasn't sure. If it was Ivan, maybe he could transport away quickly, but what if it wasn't? He walked forward cautiously, trying his best to not make a sound as he moved forward in the darkness, his eyes not adjusting and reached out, trying to find something on the walls, some sort of light he could use. He eventually found a sconce and touched the base, finding himself in the dungeon. His eyes widened as he looked around, realizing with horror what must have happened and turned, trying to find his brother.

"Al?" He heard and turned, finding Mattie chained to the ceiling, beaten and whipped, thin and fragile looking, stripped down to nothing.

"What happened to you?!" Alfred gasped as he ran over and grasped Mattie's hips, lifting him so the cuffs would unlatch from the ceiling.

"Ivan, he said I would betray him next, just as you had." He groaned out, a soft whisper of a voice as Alfred frowned, holding him carefully.

"Can you walk?" Alfred asked quietly, trying to keep from drawing the attention of the guards, not even realizing he'd nearly yelled when he'd first found his brother.

"I can try. Thanks for remembering me." Mattie whispered and Alfred nodded, moving his hand down, opening a portal to Yao.

They stepped through and Yao sat up, having been in bed when he noticed the purple glow of the portal. "Alfred? Is it you?" He asked, a thick accent marring his words and Alfred stepped out, Mattie nearly being held up by his arm. Alfred ran his hand over the portal to close it before immediately opening another.

"It is me. Come on, we're escaping this hell." He mumbled and Yao slowly slid from the bed, his eyes darting to the door.

"Let's go quick. He's on his way!" Yao took off, helping to grab Mattie's other side and they walked through. Alfred heard the door open and looked up, seeing the narrowed eyes of confusion on Ivan's face as he smiled and waved, taking one last step before closing the portal behind himself.

That had been stupid and dangerous, taunting him like that, but at the same time, it had been a little freeing.

He got to taunt that dragon bastard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Viktor nearly ran to go get the doctor. Mattie had been torn to bits, bruising and broken bones littered his body. Yao looked horrified at him, trying to do what he could with what he was able to find in the kitchen and frowned.

Tea leaves would be a great idea. Yao brewed them and walked over, laying the brewed herbs over some of the lacerations before Viktor came back with the doctor, who looked at Mattie before his eyes shifted to Alfred.

"You're not doing this to them, are you?" He asked and Mattie let out a soft chuckle.

"He just saved me." Mattie tried to sit up, hissing in pain as more of the tea leaves were spread over the wounds.

"Sit still, Mat. This will soothe." Yao whispered and the doctor walked over, seeing what was being done.

"I can heal the wounds. Don't worry about the tea." The doctor whispered and Yao and Alfred both sighed in relief as the man lifted his hands, repeating soft words. Mattie almost instantly felt the stinging of his skin start to fade and groaned in relief.

"Does it hurt?" Alfred asked, worried, his hand itching to grasp the other, even though he knew the doctor would tell him not to.

"I've been hanging from the ceiling for the last two days. Of course it hurts." Mattie chuckled before he felt a bone shift and ground his teeth.

"Just bare with it." The doctor mumbled. "It's repairing itself. Any broken bones you have should start to shift back into proper alignment." He whispered and Mattie let out a groan as the bones of his ribs all started to shift at the same time. Alfred whimpered, watching horrified as Yao stared, paled.

They had both been in punishment for Alfred's betrayal. His eyes shifted over to the man standing by the door, his eyes wide on Mattie, his hands shaking at his sides. "How did you get here?" Yao stepped back and Viktor glanced over, looking over Yao's ragged appearance. He had long, dark brown hair that came to the small of his back. It was usually sleek and shiny, but it was torn and knotted. He was only dressed in black pants, so the bruises around his arms and throat were visible. He had dark circles under his large, dark brown eyes, and his normally dark complexion seemed pale.

"Yao, are you ill? What... what did he do to you?" Viktor whispered, his hands coming to cover his heart.

"That's not the same Ivan." Alfred whispered. "This is the real one. The one who's been in the castle since the English trip is a fraud. He's the dragon we were going to hold the ceremony for. Somehow they switched bodies." Alfred spoke softly, turning to Yao and taking in his appearance.

"Oh, please... Yao, please tell me he didn't." Alfred stood, softly running a hand over the bruises on his arms and Yao looked away, wincing at the fact he couldn't honestly give Alfred that reassurance.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay faithful." Yao whispered, his voice raising an octave, his throat clenching in response to the sudden pain and fear that ran through his chest.

Alfred grasped him, pulling him to his chest. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't have any say in it. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come back sooner! I could have stopped him! I could have saved you!"" He cried out and Yao grasped him hard.

He wanted to thank him for not being angry. He wanted to have him kiss away the pain like he'd done so many days before. He wanted so hard for this embrace to not end. "I'm just happy you came back at all. I was so scared he'd found you." Yao whispered, softly laying his hands on Alfred's hips. "I love you."

"I love you." Alfred leaned back, giving him a gentle kiss and Yao, for the first time in days, smiled.

. . . . .

"And that's it." Arthur spoke softly. Vitae listened to the whole story, only asking occasional questions and at the end, the tree stared, horrified.

"You really think he's Ivan?" She whispered and Arthur nodded.

"If he were the second one, I'd probably be dead, but for some reason he seems insistent on making me fall in love with him. I might have, but now I'm scared. What if I can't trust him? What if I've been wrong? What if there really is only one Ivan and he's trying to find reasons to kill me or punish me later on? I don't think I'd survive it." He glanced over and the tree frowned.

"You have a gift, Arthur. You have an ability to find the light in others. No one's noticed me here, but you walked right up to me. You can find the light." She smiled. "If it was the other, if it was the one who hurt you, I think you'd feel that darkness in him. You're stronger than you think." She smiled and Arthur looked over, his eyes wide in hope.

"You really think so?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Go tell him you figured it out. Tell him you know the truth and ask why he didn't tell you sooner, but I think I already know." She giggled and Arthur turned, facing the trunk, seeing the face smiling back at him giggling in giddiness.

"Why?" He asked softly, an odd combination of hope and despair showing in his features and the tree giggled.

"Silly! He already molested you twice, and tried to kiss you! You were so terrified you knocked him out! Why do you think he'd not be scared of you finding out who he is? If he actually likes you, maybe he's hoping you'll fall enough that he can tell you eventually and you won't run screaming?" She smiled, the face spinning around the trunk of the tree before sliding back before Arthur. "Or maybe he's actually trying to be someone else while he's here? Maybe he's not telling you he's Ivan because he's trying to separate himself from the guy in Russia, even to himself?" She spoke and Arthur stared.

That was a brilliant deduction, and one he could easily see. Everyone around him right now HATED Ivan, so why would he want to admit he was actually him? "I think you may be on to something there. That's a grand deduction." He frowned, unable to find any major flaw in the decision. "Maybe I should go and ask him." Arthur started to stand, deciding there was no better time than the present, and the tree let out a chuckle.

"You're forgetting something, Arthur." She spoke and Arthur turned, seeing the twinkling eyes in the bark look up, and Arthur's eyes followed, finding a branch come down to him. Arthur watched, unsure of what was happening til the branch broke, snapping off a good long piece in his hand. "You need a new staff."

"Is this really alright? I didn't want you to be injured! Does it hurt?" He asked, his eyes shifting up to the part where the branch was torn and saw the sap drip out.

"A little, but I'll live. If you call out 'reanimate' in the language of your spells after it's done, my spirit can start to move between the staff and my main body, so I can be there if you ever need a friend." She smiled and Arthur stared, his eyes wide and glassy before he leaned forward and hugged the tree.

"Thank you, Vitae. It means the world to me." He smiled and backed away, wiping away a tear of happiness.

"Now go." She said, shooing him away. "Go and ask and learn. Tell me what you find out when you're done with the branch, alright?" She grinned and Arthur nodded.

Somehow he felt so much better than he had when he'd run out here.

He walked through the door, passing the doctor on the way out. "Hello." Arthur nodded, having not recognized him as he'd honestly been unconscious the whole time the man had worked on him and the doctor stilled, staring.

"You're the man who was brought in by the dragon, aren't you?" He asked and Arthur nodded, a bit surprised.

"Be careful if you're planning to stay around them too much. That's a very rambunctious group!" He shook his head as he walked away.

Arthur walked in, putting the branch by the door and turned to say hello to find Viktor staring in surprise at the couch. Arthur took a few steps forward and looked down, seeing familiar wheat blond hair, but the man beneath was covered in still rapidly healing bruises all over his naked body. "Oh! Alfred! Are you alright?! What happened?" He panicked and the man on the couch looked up, his eyes half open.

"I'm not Alfred. I'm Matthew." He smiled, his soft voice barely heard over Arthur's panicked breaths.

"Arthur, this is Alfred's brother, Matthew. He's the one he was calling Mattie earlier." Viktor spoke, his accent making him struggle with the nickname. Arthur stared before looking back down, seeing hazed violet eyes glancing back up at him.

"Sorry if I don't introduce myself properly, I don't know if I can stand yet." The young man smiled before coughing horribly and Arthur laid a hand on his chest.

"Hold up a tic, does it feel tight when you breathe?" He asked and Mattie nodded, looking down at Viktor with a sigh.

"Sorry to be hogging your couch like this." He offered an apologetic smile and Viktor shook his head with a frown.

"Nyet, it's fine, Matvey. Just heal up." Viktor spoke softly, leaning down to pat his leg by his ankle and looked up at Arthur with worry. "Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. Let me see what I can do." Arthur laid his hands on Matthew's chest and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of his breath, trying to feel where the tightness was and sighed. "It's a blood clot. Let me see if I can get it out and properly heal it." He whispered softly as he went in and pushed, forcing the clot out into the lung and slowly, as he was never much of a healer, took care of the wound. He lifted the blood clot and frowned. He lifted it up, keeping it suspended in the lung and whispered out. "Viktor, go get a glass of water." He mumbled and waited, hearing the water glass be put on the table behind him before he moved it up, through the trachea til it hit the esophagus and he quickly sat Matthew up, handing him the water. "Drink it quickly." He instructed and Matthew did as he was told, letting out a soft sigh once the clot was out of his system.

"That really helped. Thank you. Sorry to be a burden." He smiled and Arthur stood, shaking his head.

"It's not a problem. But..." Arthur turned to Viktor, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. The stance somehow reminded Viktor of an angry housewife and he stepped back with worry. "What is Alfred's brother doing here? Where is he now anyway?"

"Upstairs trying to comfort Yao, his boyfriend." Viktor spoke softly. "Turns out Ivan took two men to replace you. One to beat, the other..." He watched as Arthur's eyes widened in realization.

"Is he alright?" Arthur whispered and Viktor nodded.

"He will be. Unlike you, it wasn't a first for him, so he didn't suffer through as much pain." Viktor stepped forward, laying a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You're alright, Da? Did you have enough time to think?"

"I, We need to talk, but I think now may not be the best time. Matthew shouldn't be left alone right now." He spoke softly and Mattie shook his head.

"I feel like I'm about to pass out anyway. Just bring me a blanket or something if you would." He spoke, but it had a slight plead, the look in his eye asked softly for the mercy of cover and warmth and Arthur nodded, quickly running up the stairs. He returned with a pair of his own sleeping pants, which may be too small for the man, but they had a drawstring so there was a chance, as well as a blanket and pillow.

"Ah, Merci beaucoup." Matthew whispered as he stood and slid the pants on. Arthur stared, realizing he was a bit taller than Alfred, almost as tall as Ivan, but as thin as could be. His hair was longer, soft waves in the dirty blond hair made soft curls at the top of his shoulders and a bit further down his back. It was long enough he could tie it back into a small tail and Arthur wondered why so many of the men in Ivan's company were either tough looking, like Alfred and Ivan himself, or thin and feminine, like Mattie and himself. "Now," Mattie laid down, adjusting the pillow and tossing out the blanket to cover himself, "You guys go ahead and talk, oui?"

"We?" Arthur turned to Viktor who laughed.

"Alfred and Matvey were raised by their mother, but were split up for a short bit after coming to the castle. While Alfred stayed in the main house primarily and learned from everyone, Matvey was mostly raised by the french ambassadors. He speaks quite a bit of french in his regular language." Viktor watched as Arthur nodded and turned back to Matthew with a smile.

"Rest well. If Alfred doesn't come down in a few hours I'll go ahead and make lunch and wake you then, if you're feeling up for it." Arthur winced, looking as the man nodded, a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, thank you." He yawned before closing his eyes and drifting off easily.

Arthur looked down at him, trying to keep his breath steady before he turned to Viktor and nodded, honestly afraid of what was about to happen. He turned and walked up the stairs, the Russian following behind. They walked into the bedroom and Arthur stood, his hands clasped nervously before his lap, his eyes so intense and focused he worried he'd bore a hole through the floor. "What is your name?"

"You know my name." Viktor whispered. So he had figured it out after all.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Arthur looked up, seeing Ivan step away, his own face looking down, ashamed and afraid.

"I hate him. I hate what that man is doing in my name. How can I agree to use the same name as him? He's hurting everyone. And after what I did to you before... I wanted you to learn to care about me. I never meant to have harm come to you. I didn't want you to worry I'd be like him." Ivan sniffed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "The more I'm around you, the more I hear, the more I realize I hurt you anyway, even though it wasn't intentional." He cried and Arthur stared. So the trees answers had both been right.

"Were you going to tell me the truth?" Arthur asked softly and Ivan nodded.

"I was, and I figured it would have to be soon, but I wanted a little more time before you hated me." Ivan sobbed out and Arthur realized it was really hurting him to admit these things.

Arthur sighed, sitting on the bed. "You can't do the same things you did before." He whispered. "I don't want to be handcuffed and not given a choice. That's why I was so hurt by your actions before, I wasn't allowed any say in them." Arthur watched as Ivan nodded, taking another step away. "Come and sit." He sighed, sliding a hand to his forehead. Ivan looked up, his eyes red rimmed and his hands shook before him. Arthur stared as Ivan quickly shuffled over, sitting beside him, but far enough away they weren't touching. He slid his hands between his knees, his eyes stuck still to the floor, though his chest shook with the quiet sobs he tried to calm. "I don't hate you." Arthur spoke and Ivan turned, surprised.

"You don't?" Ivan asked quietly, his lips still pouted, his cheeks glistening from hastily wiped tears.

"I don't. You may have been too quick with me, and not given me a choice in things, but at least you tried. You put in an honest effort to calm me when you realized what I was panicking about, and you were right. I didn't understand at all what was happening. No one had tried to do things like that with me before, and I didn't understand why you were. I didn't understand why my body responded to them. I was absolutely terrified." He watched as Ivan's tears started back up, his chest shaking harder. "The biggest problem I had, was I couldn't bring myself to hate it, but I couldn't not be angry, so I grew angry at myself. I was mad at how I responded. I was mad at my body for going against my will, and mad at my lack of experience in such situations." He watched Ivan closely as he spoke the next words.

"I was angry at you for not giving me a choice or a chance. If you would have treated me like a person instead of like a piece of property, I could have so easily found myself falling in love with you." He spoke, a sliver of sadness in his expression.

"So I have no chance anymore?" Ivan cried, already knowing the answer.

"I can't bring myself to hate you either." Arthur admitted and Ivan's eyes shot up to him, surprised. "I'm not saying it's definite, I'm not saying I will or even should love you, but I know that somehow to me you've become special." He admitted and Ivan started crying harder, this time out of happiness.

"Thank you!" He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeves and Arthur sighed.

"I'm not saying yes yet, you know." Arthur crossed his arms and Ivan nodded.

"But you didn't immediately say no, which I thought you would. I never would have thought you wouldn't immediately turn me away, and I'm so grateful for that!" Ivan cried harder. "Please, can I hug you?" he asked, knowing better now than to not give him an option.

Arthur stared, turning bright red in surprise before he looked down at his knees. "If you really want to." He nearly whispered and in a split second, he found himself on Ivan's lap, warm arms wrapped carefully around him, Ivan's cheek pressed to his.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arthur sat still on his kitchen table, staring ahead blankly as Viktor sat in the seat beside him. It had been established, no matter what, even with everyone knowing, he didn't want to be called Ivan. He despised the name, and the face he associated with it. Arthur was just as happy with that. Somehow it disassociated the man beside him with the things that he'd done in the past, and both of them saw that working out for the better. They established boundaries. It was alright to hug, though kisses were much less clear to Viktor. He had to ask, and even then it was only in certain areas, like the forehead or cheek.

When Viktor had asked about his lips, Arthur turned brighter red than he'd already been from the cheek question and shook his head, quite energetically, without a word. It was eventually decided it wasn't forbidden, but as with other kisses he had to ask, and not in front of other people. Viktor couldn't help but smile, seeing the shyness on him as he looked around the kitchen. Even though there had been no hugs or kisses shared, just the knowledge he had been speaking about it was enough to startle him around others.

Viktor didn't even bother asking him about anything more. With his stance on kisses, who knew how Arthur would have responded if the word 'sex' had even been mentioned. He chucked that knowledge to the back of his head, smiling when he knew that since he hadn't asked, it hadn't been a no.

But it sure as hell wasn't a yes, either.

He watched as Arthur sat across from him, a soft, subtly worried smile plastered across his face as the other ran around the kitchen. Arthur looked him over, a little shorter than himself, as thin as could be. He was obviously Asian, but there were quite a few countries with similar complexions, he wouldn't assume to know which. Long straight hair with a touch of a wave at the ends came down the center of his back, tied at the nape of his neck with a ribbon.

Arthur had heard he'd been taking the molestation since Arthur had left, and was surprised to find him in such high spirits. He watched as the man's dark brown eyes shone in the light from the window, almost seeming to illuminate in the bright sunshine as he mixed a few herbs and spices into the food. The smile on his face was so bright it almost hurt to look directly at it. "Hope you all hungry." He smiled as he mixed something and started making up plates. Arthur stared, the man's thick accent and deep voice startled him.

Arthur started to question his own masculinity again. Not as if he already made two guys crave him, somehow...

"Good day." Arthur mumbled as the man turned to the table. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you." Arthur watched as the other man stilled, looking at him in surprise.

"Who he?" Yao pointed, glancing over at Alfred who giggled, covering his mouth before looking up.

"He's Viktor's boyfriend." Alfred watched as Yao paled, his jaw dropped before turning back and started to apologize before stilling and really looking at him.

"But he so small..." Yao nearly whispered, causing Arthur to turn bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I'm not all tall and strong like everyone else!" He bit out before standing and quickly making his way up the stairs.

Viktor watched, his eyes wide, surprised at the fire Arthur had kept there for a moment before turning to Yao in surprise. "It not my fault he so sensitive!" Yao nearly yelled, thrown off by his surprise at the sudden response. Most people knew him well enough to just roll their eyes. He didn't mean to offend people, but he spoke what was on his mind, sometimes without thought.

"Now you know. Please keep those thoughts to yourself!" Viktor spoke softly before running up the stairs.

He stood in front of the door. Deep breaths to calm himself took over as a priority before he opened the door, sliding silently into the room. Arthur paced the length of the bed, his face red and his arms crossed. "Arthur?"

"You didn't have to run up here, you know." Arthur turned, one long leg placed before the other. "I'm perfectly capable of calming myself down." He grumbled out before turning and started pacing again.

"Da, I didn't have to." Viktor stepped forward, his head tilted down and lightly to the side, making the eyes he kept on Arthur large looking. "Maybe I wanted another excuse to have you to myself for a minute." Viktor spoke softly and Arthur turned,

His eyes were skeptical, his mouth seemed squished to one side while one eyebrow stood above the other.

It wasn't basic skepticism. It was somehow more angry than that. "You just had me to yourself for an hour." Arthur stared as Viktor shifted his feet around, suddenly seeming nervous.

"But only to talk." Viktor nearly whispered out and Arthur stared, his eyes wide as his mouth started trying to form words that all fell away silently. Viktor turned and watched for a second before strolling over and lifted the other, sitting him again on his lap. Arthur looked up, the embarrassment from earlier died away, Arthur's eyes were wide, but not in fear, for once. "May I?" He asked softly and Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine before he gave a soft nod, not even thinking.

Viktor leaned down slowly, his hand gently caressing Arthur's cheeks, his soft eyes shifting between Arthur's trying to convey his own comfort. As lips softly brushed against his, Arthur let in a slight gasp, feeling warm fingertips trail down his neck and over his shoulder. "I love you." Viktor whispered, his bottom lip ever so gently sticking to Arthur's.

"Why?" Arthur whispered back before Viktor was kissing him again. He was so gentle and soft. Arthur felt his head spin, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of the one with him. He had a spiced scent, masculine, pleasant and not too strong. His fingers, which Arthur knew were strong, so gently caressed against his shoulder and ran down his arm. It made his hair stand on end, but somehow it was pleasant.

"Four days." Viktor leaned back, looking carefully into Arthur's eyes, his hand came back up to caress his cheek awkwardly, considering their faces were still only an inch away from the other. "I was trapped in darkness, no food, no light, no sound. I was alone, and afraid and the only thing that kept me from going completely insane was the memory of your eyes." Viktor ran a hand again over Arthur's cheeks. He watched as the younger man focused, his eyes going wide at the words.

Arthur hadn't remembered that Viktor had been hurt too. Somehow it wasn't embarrassing anymore. He looked up into warm red eyes that focused on him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. "Kiss me," Arthur's voice was softer than he'd intended. He watched as Viktor's eyes widened for a second before a smile lit his face and he leaned down, ever so gently pressing their lips together again.

It took longer before Viktor was done this time. His fingers brushed over his cheek and neck, and Arthur allowed him the freedom. Arthur let himself be swept away by tender touches and gentle kisses. When he pulled away for breath, soft panting as Viktor's forehead laid softly against Arthur's, their eyes watching the other carefully, Arthur felt the need to ask. "Why are you so careful with me?"

"I like being gentle. I like taking time and not being rushed, in making sure you feel cared about instead of just lusted after." Viktor smiled softly. "I love the feeling you give me when I see that smile in your eyes, when I know you're happy here." Viktor's hand softly ran over Arthur's chest, resting over his heart and Arthur stared with wide eyes before he broke out in a smile, pressing his head against Viktor's chest.

"Thank you." Arthur whispered. He looked up and allowed himself a little show of affection, reaching around to hug Viktor back. He didn't miss the giggled sigh at the action, which made him feel even lighter, more happy.

They came downstairs shortly after, Arthur doing his damnedest to hide the smile on his face and the light blush of his cheeks. "Looks like you two had a good talk." Alfred grinned at them and Arthur stared, turning bright red and crossed his arms.

"That's none of your concern!" He snipped, causing Alfred to laugh outright at him as he sat.

"You too, how you meet?" Yao's broken English caused Arthur to stare surprised for a second, trying to decode before he bit his lip closed, nibbling on his lip as he looked over to Viktor, who grinned.

"I kind of burned down his village." Viktor blushed, looking away and Yao swallowed hard, turning back to him.

"England?! He's from the English campaign?!" He yelled and Viktor let out a sheepish grin as he turned, his finger coming to his bottom lip as he nodded, looking as far away from Yao as he could.

"How old is you?" Yao asked near hyperventilation and Arthur turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Sixteen. Is that acceptable?" Arthur's voice held a cold note and Yao sighed, sitting hard.

"He wasn't intended to bring back anyone who wasn't a child. You must be only exception." Yao stared, trying to convey his meaning. He wasn't trying to be condescending, but his language skills weren't the best and he had a tendency of speaking his mind before he thought when he was worked up. "I didn't expect it." He spoke softly and Arthur nodded, letting out a breath at the understanding.

"If it makes you feel any better, neither did I." He let a light smile come to his face and Alfred burst out laughing.

"Considering what I heard, I guess you really didn't, did you?" Alfred watched as Arthur turned to him, confused before Viktor frowned.

"I told him about finding out you hadn't been invited to the meeting. It was kind of... weighing on my conscience. It was fine to keep you when I thought you could have stood up, but when I found out..." Viktor turned to him, his eyes showing regret and Arthur sighed, shaking his head softly.

"It's fine, love. I'm honestly glad to hear you had second thoughts anyway." Arthur shook his head, trying to hide a slight chuckle that tried to escape his throat, surprised to see Viktor looking at him with wide eyes and blushed cheeks.

Viktor broke out in a huge grin, nodding with a smile. He understood the instant he'd seen his face that he hadn't meant to say it, but that made it even better, Arthur calling him love.

Matthew groaned as he stood from the couch, walking over as Yao softly shook his shoulder to wake him to eat. He nearly crawled over, both Yao and Alfred glad to see he had pants on. "Hope I didn't snore too loudly for you." He whispered before looking over at Arthur and smiled. "Thanks for your care earlier. It really does feel better now." He smiled as he took a deep breath and Arthur smiled, glad to know he could help while Arthur frowned.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, his eyes shooting between his brother and Arthur.

"Ah, it was just a bit of a clot in his lung, probably from a rib puncture. Didn't take too long to get it out." He smiled as he looked over, seeing the large branch still leaning up against the wall by the front door. "It does remind me, though. I was given a branch. I'll need to strip it down tonight so I can try and make the staff tomorrow." He turned back to the table and Matthew frowned.

"How did this remind you of that?" He tilted his head softly as Yao laid out plates before everyone.

"I need tools for my magic. Maybe, once I get the staff and cloak together I'll be able to call the faeries. I don't think any will beat the tree I met today, though." He sighed, another soft smile coming to his face and Viktor stilled, seeing the comforted stance Arthur took, leaning forward, his elbow on the table so his palm could rest against his chin.

"You met... a tree?" Viktor chuckled and Arthur nodded.

"Her name was Lignum Vitae, I think. I know the Vitae part was right, but that language is so hard to understand sometimes." Arthur sighed. "She spoke with me a while about things. It was oddly calm, talking to a tree that could talk back. I can't help but wonder if she was a type of faery."

"I don't know if I like the thought of you running to a tree to get things off of your chest." Viktor pouted. "You should feel safe enough to come to me, Da?" Viktor spoke and Arthur stared.

With his eyes half lidded, an eyebrow arched and his lips pursed, Viktor couldn't tell if he was amused or angry. "She's the one who told me to talk to you and give you a chance to explain yourself." Arthur spoke in an almost monotone, watching as Viktor sat up in surprise.

"Nevermind! I like this tree!" He grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes, causing more laughter from Alfred.

"You two, I can't decide if you're adorable or tragic!" He laughed and Matthew slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at Alfred's response.

Somehow Arthur couldn't keep down a chuckle at the thought. Maybe together they were adorable? He couldn't deny that Viktor wasn't hard to look at by any means, but himself, not so much. He was too thin and bony. His hair refused to lay down straight and he often looked like a wet cat that had been struck by lightening. His eyes fluttered over, seeing Viktor smiling down at him and turned away, blushing at being caught looking. He heard the soft chuckle from beside him and felt a hand gently pat in the small of his back.

How was he so comforting? Arthur caught himself with a beaming smile, Alfred staring in surprise.

They ate rather quickly and Arthur looked out the window. The shops were still open, and he frowned, making a split second decision. "I'm going to go get the supplies for my cloak." He turned and Viktor nodded, standing.

"Let me go with you." He spoke, but it was easily told he was asking permission. Arthur nodded before turning back to Alfred.

"When you have enough energy to make the trip again, let me know. I want to try and free all of the advisers Ivan has near him. Without them, he'll lose his power over the land. If we can give them enough time to realize this is the real king, maybe our job can be easier when the time comes." Arthur spoke and Alfred nodded, showing his understanding. Matthew frowned.

"If we can only get one or two at a time, I have a request." He asked and Alfred nodded.

"Francis?" He asked and Mattie nodded, looking up.

"I have one as well." Arthur spoke softly and everyone turned to him, a little surprised he'd even met anymore of them. "One of Ivan's sisters was very kind to me. I'd like to try and save her soon, if at all possible." He spoke softly and Alfred nodded.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Alfred grinned and Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He spoke softly before turning and leaving, Viktor at his side.

They found a shop fairly quickly and Arthur took a little bit to choose his supplies. The perfect material was found, but it had been in a room in the back of the store, the shopkeeper mentioning no one ever used it had he couldn't even figure out why he had the material. Apparently it had arrived on a shipment of other cloth, with a note attached. Arthur frowned when the man spoke again.

"The material isn't very expensive, no one wants it, but I was told to give this to the first man who bought some." He spoke as he handed Arthur an envelope. He opened it, looking over gently looping letters, almost perfect handwriting.

' _Arthur_

 _Don't forget in the morning to go to Tino and Berwald. They can help you more than you realize. Also, trust Viktor more. He's more to you than just someone who calms you, and you know it. It's not a bad thing to let yourself fall for him. The money you were going to use on this cloak, use it to buy a few bottles of wine. Relax and let yourself go._

 _Before you come back to Russia, you must be able to admit you love him. You must have allowed yourself to be with him. Not everything you thought had passed is really behind you._

 _You need to learn to love and trust Viktor with your life._

 _Abbey'_

"What on earth?!" Arthur burned bright red. He needed to be with Viktor? How in the hell, and Abbey? The little girl from his home village? She's like ten! This was by no means appropriate! "How long have you been holding this note?" He asked and the shopkeeper frowned, thinking.

"About three months. The last shipment to come in from England." He spoke. "Why?"

"It's from a friend of mine." He frowned, looking up at Viktor, who stared in surprise.

"A friend? Was it... Angel?" Viktor asked softly and Arthur shook his head.

"No, Abbey. A little girl." Arthur responded, looking back down.

"Ah, I remember her. She could see the future." Viktor smiled and Arthur stared, even more surprised.

"There was another magician in the city?!" He asked, completely bewildered and Viktor nodded.

"Da. She was very accurate, and a little intimidating. She called me the childish king." Viktor pouted and Arthur stared before outright laughing.

"In that case, we better follow her advice." Arthur smiled and Viktor looked at him, the curiosity showing so eagerly on his face. "She said I should get wine with the money I save from the cloak." He shrugged and Viktor nodded.

He wasn't going to complain about that!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arthur cracked open a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a small glass of the amber liquid before Alfred grabbed the bottle, pouring himself a glass as well. Arthur sat back, making sure Matthew and Yao, who were still healing, had the comfortable couch. Alfred had claimed the chair, and Viktor and Arthur sat in kitchen chairs by the fireplace as Arthur started peeling the bark from his staff, tossing in the strips as he slowly showed the white wood underneath. "It's perfect." Arthur nearly whispered as he really got his first look at the wood. It was as pale as pine, and smooth enough he wouldn't have to worry about oiling it. He smiled as he took another strip before taking a sip of the whiskey and sighed, relaxing at the burn that rolled down his throat and warmed his stomach.

"What is that?" Viktor asked and Arthur held the glass out for him. Viktor smelled the liquor and wriggled his nose in shock and horror before handing it back. "I'll stick to my vodka, da..." He glared at the glass before drinking straight from the bottle, causing Alfred's eyes to roll.

They'd found an apothecary on the way back, and with the assurance Arthur would make a hangover relief potion before they started drinking, which he did, Viktor didn't feel the need to hold back and just started chugging the bottle. "May I?" He asked and Viktor wiped his mouth with the back of his hands and looked down at Arthur for a moment before a slight smile came to the corner of his mouth. He handed him the bottle and Arthur smelled it, honestly smelling only a mild alcoholic scent. He took a sip, surprised at the flavor that greeted his tongue and pressed the bottle back into Viktor's hand as he forced himself to swallow. The burn from Viktor's drink put the whiskey to shame and he could only stare until his breath returned. "How in the hell can you drink that?!" He asked and Viktor smiled.

"In Russia, vodka is like water." He smiled as he started drinking more from the bottle, missing the shiver of terror that ran down Arthur's spine at the thought of what that would burn like.

"Viktor's always had this addiction. He's an outright alcoholic." Alfred answered and Arthur turned, raising an eyebrow as Viktor shook his head.

"A bottle a day doesn't make me an alcoholic!" He yelped out, embarrassed and Arthur laughed as he tore another strip of bark, throwing it into the flames.

"Then how much would, exactly?" He asked as he started another strip.

"Two or three? One bottle a day isn't much, da? It's just a small amount." Viktor watched him with worried eyes.

"I remember one year, he got so drunk at a festival he threatened a shopkeeper, Aru!" Yao jumped up, making wide motions with his arms, his eyes wide in exasperation as he remembered. "He told him if he wouldn't sell him a cake he'd marry him off to his younger sister! He so scared he made a cake! It was a tailor's shop!" Yao laughed and Viktor stared, his eyes wide in horror.

"No I didn't!" He yelped out, sitting up straight in his chair, panicking and Alfred laughed.

"I remember that!" He cheered. "Natalia said if you made her marry him she'd kill you and him in the town square as soon as you were sober!" He laughed harder, and Viktor winced down, curling up on himself a bit in his chair.

"I've never been much of a drinker." Arthur admitted. He smiled at Viktor, reassuring him it wouldn't make him any less of who he was in the Brit's eyes. "About the stupidest thing I have, one night I had an image that smoke was coming to meet me. I was fighting to get away, but I couldn't breathe. I looked up and something glowing purple was coming at me. Then I woke up. I knew it was a prophetic dream, and talked with an old friend of mine, Angel about it. He told me it would happen that night, so to celebrate what I could before the end of the night, I got two bottles of ale." Arthur chuckled. "It just now dawned on me, the night I met you, why I was as brave as I was. I was still drunk." He chuckled and Viktor stared, surprised.

"You dreamed about meeting me?" He asked softly and Arthur nodded.

"I thought it was a poison, or volatility of your mind that made the glow purple. Imagine my surprise when I saw that your eyes were the same color!" He laughed and Viktor just sat, staring.

"That's how you knew my name." Viktor nearly whispered and Arthur looked over with an embarrassed shake of the head.

"My dreams aren't as... definitive as they can be yet. I need to grow more powerful before the dreams can tell me things like names. Angel told me. He saw it in his dream, and let me know that you had a reason for doing what you were doing, and said that I needed to learn forgiveness." Arthur smiled, looking down at the branch, about half freed from the thick bark. "I think I'm doing well so far, but I doubt the kind of relationship we have is quite what he had in mind." Arthur let out a chuckle, imagining the surprised horror he would have seen on Angel's face if he knew Arthur was hugging and kissing Ivan.

Arthur turned red, realizing what he was imagining and hid his face a second too late. Viktor let out a soft chuckle at his response, but chose not to respond with words. Arthur felt Viktor's warm hand on the small of his back and looked up, seeing him smiling softly at him.

He didn't know what compelled him. For the life of him, he didn't understand what was going through his mind when he asked softly. "May I?" He asked, barely a whisper, and honestly it surprised both him and Viktor that he'd been heard at all.

"You don't have to ask. The answer will always be 'yes'." Viktor smiled as Arthur leaned over and carefully pressed his lips to Viktor's cheek. He knew he was as red as could be, but he was happy. He sat back down, an excited smile on his face as he started again on his branch.

He didn't see Viktor's warm gaze, or the subtle silence of Alfred as he watched on with a smile of his own. Alfred had understood what Arthur was dealing with. He'd been fairly similar a few years back, not properly understanding his feelings, or wanting the connection of affections. He wasn't as bad as Arthur, but he understood, and seeing him ask so softly for permission to kiss Viktor's cheek said something huge.

He was progressing.

"I've had enough for tonight. I'm heading up to bed." Alfred stood, looking at Yao who nodded, finishing off a bottle of wine before standing as well.

"晚安，大家好." Yao smiled as he looked around the room and reached out, grasping Alfred's hand and they slid upstairs with a smile.

Matthew was laying back on the couch, his eyes half open and half awake. He hadn't drank, but his body still needed the sleep to help the last of the healing. He looked fine by this point, and he didn't seem to be in pain, but that had been a blessing.

Arthur slid the last of the bark off of the wood and tossed it into the fire, looking over the staff. He stood, looking it over. The height was a little too much, but he'd need to slide off a sliver anyway to serve as the button for the cloak. His hand slid softly over the wood as he walked towards the open part near the front of the dining area, drawing Viktor's eye as he stood tall. He grabbed a knife and cut off a bit, completely round, and about as thick as his thumb. He closed his eyes and ran it over the top and bottom, chanting softly. Viktor watched, amazed as the wood smoothed, the broken end condensing into a large knot, the bottom smoothing into a solid end and he smiled as he stood, spinning it.

Viktor was surprised to find him swinging it much like you'd expect to see someone spin a spear. It wasn't a long session, but enough that Viktor was impressed when it was done. "You're very good with that." He spoke across the room and Arthur nodded.

"I had to learn to defend myself when I was a child. I almost always had my staff with me, so I grew used to using it as my weapon, as well as my shield." Arthur looked over the branch and smiled as he walked over, laying it on the hearth before the fireplace. "It should be dry by morning." He looked over with a soft yawn before looking around.

Yao had already cleaned the dishes and took care of most of the mess they'd made. Arthur started to lift the empty bottles, and the half full bottle of whiskey him and Alfred had shared, taking them to the kitchen and putting them on the counter.

"Time for bed?" Viktor asked and Arthur nodded. They went up the stairs softly, trying to keep from bothering Mattie,who was dead asleep on the couch.

Arthur started to change. He could hear Viktor behind him and stilled, stripped down, his sleeping pants in his hand and the note Abbey had written came to his mind. 'You must have allowed yourself to be with him.' He frowned wondering. Should he? Would that even be alright? He didn't understand what was going on with himself, but he also knew he COULD trust Viktor. "Viktor," He asked softly, hearing the hum of question from the man behind him, "What... would you do if I asked you to... take me?" He asked softly and heard a soft gasp and a low groan immediately after. He heard the soft foot falls come across the room and warm arms wrapped around him, turning him to face Ivan, who looked him over with a kind smile, but the puckered lips and heavily lidded eyes showed something else Arthur wasn't familiar with on that face.

"I would wonder how poorly you handle alcohol." He chuckled softly and Arthur nibbled his lower lip.

"What if I asked you again in the morning, after I've sobered?" He asked softer and Viktor tilted his head to the side, questioning what was happening.

"I would be suspicious. You told me to ask permission to kiss you on the cheek earlier, and this is kind of a major step." He watched as Arthur shook slightly in his grasp. "What would make you think to ask such a thing?" Viktor asked softly, reaching up to tilt Arthur's gaze up to him.

I-" Arthur felt his throat go dry. Viktor was there before him, stripped down, his warm arms on him. Arthur swallowed hard as all of the blood rushed to his cheeks. "It was the reason for the alcohol, to loosen me up so that I could ask." Arthur admitted, having figured it out earlier in the night. "The note from Abbey-"

"Ah." Viktor sighed, a sliver of disappointment showing on his face. "Then definitely no." Viktor didn't bother with putting his sleeping pants on after that. He grasped Arthur and lifted him in a hug before sitting on the bed. He shifted back a little and laid Arthur down with him, covering them both with the blanket. Arthur watched, honestly a bit disappointed himself before Viktor ran a hand down his cheek. "I don't care if the world is ending. I won't let you be rushed again. Unless you actually want me, I won't take you."

"It's not just that." Arthur looked down, his breath a little shallow. He could feel his whole body pulse with his heartbeat. "When I asked what you wanted me for on the ship, you told me you wanted me to teach you to shake with anticipation when you enter a room, and I didn't understand at the time. It didn't make any sense to me, but I get it now." He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breath. His eyes shifted up to Viktor's as he grasped his hand and brought it to his chest. "Feel." He spoke and Viktor nodded, his eyes shifting down to his hand.

Arthur's heart was pounding in his chest. "I'm a little scared, but I'm not afraid. I'm excited and hopeful, and somehow really happy. It's not just the note. It's more like the note told me to stop fighting against it." He leaned forward a little, laying his own hand on Viktor's chest, feeling his heart beat almost as strong as his. "I do want to, not just because of the note." Arthur's eyes shifted up to meet Viktor's.

"You know, it would hurt." Viktor spoke softly, watching Arthur carefully as he processed the words.

"You wouldn't try to hurt me. I trust you enough to know you'd be kind about it." Arthur watched as Viktor's eyes widened, watching him carefully.

"It's not always a kind act." Victor nearly groaned out, rolling over, trapping Arthur's wrists beneath his hands. Arthur didn't fight it, he let himself be caught, which made another soft groan escape Viktor's throat. "It's tight, and it almost always starts out painfully. There's a reason so many associate good sex with visible bite and nail marks. It's feral, and even those who have been in love for years can admit it's like the ultimate fight for dominance." Victor moved his left hand down Arthur's arm, scratching softly along the way. His lips were only an inch from Arthur's, his body trapping him to the blanket, and Arthur pressed his knees towards each other, feeling Viktor's hips between them.

And somehow it made him even more drunk than the whiskey could have hoped. Even with the words Viktor spoke, making it sound so ferocious, he couldn't help the slight whimper as Viktor's body brushed against him.

Viktor's eyes widened, having expected the words to startle or scare him, not make his cheeks flush and small whispers of want come from him. He looked between them to find Arthur pressing hard just below his naval and swallowed hard before looking up. "Are you serious?" He asked, more surprised than hopeful and Arthur nodded, practically panting out breath, his fingers trembling with his pulse.

Viktor knew he couldn't. Arthur was horribly worked up, but Viktor knew he wasn't really ready, as much as he may have thought he was. He couldn't take him til Arthur admitted he loved him. He swallowed hard and leaned down, pressing his lips to Arthur's.

Arthur's one free hand slid softly over Viktor's cheek and moved carefully down his neck and shoulder, while Viktor shifted his legs so he was kneeling between Arthur's thin legs. They'd already done this once, but knowing Arthur wanted much more was somehow exhilarating to him. He let his hand wrap around them and gently started moving, feeling Arthur's body tense and relax as soft whimpers and mews came from him. Viktor felt his whole body shiver. He knew what to expect, even though he'd never actually done it before, but seeing Arthur like this, lost in want and ecstasy was almost too much for him. He pulled away to see the expression on his face, both panting hard. Arthur's eyes were heavily hooded, his small chest heaving while his lips puckered out, looking too amazing not to take advantage of.

Viktor kissed him harder, running his tongue over the soft pink of Arthur's, as his hand started moving faster. He could feel Arthur's nails dig into his bicep at the sensation as a moan was muffled between the two of them and Viktor nearly lost himself right there. He broke the kiss, his breaths coming hard from him as he tried to whisper out the next words. "When did your body become so sinful?" He asked a little louder than he'd intended and Arthur bit his lip with a low moan before he looked up into Viktor's eyes with a slight smirk.

"You did this to me. So delicate and gentle and c-c-c-" Arthur's body shivered as Viktor unintentionally started squeezing harder. "You made me start falling for you, and wanting you like this." He spoke softly before clenching his eyes. His nails dug harder into Viktor's bicep as he let out a soft whimper. "Viktor... I'm- I'm-" He couldn't finish the thought and the words, their understanding was enough to start pushing Viktor over the edge as well and he came hard, pressing his lips hard to Arthur's, the slick from his release pushing Arthur over as well.

Viktor could feel his back arch, pressing his small chest hard against him, and Viktor had to do everything he could not to collapse right onto him. He rolled onto his side, panting and gasping in air, looking to see Arthur in about the same state.

Arthur rolled over, reaching over the side of the bed and grasped his shirt and cleaned himself off before turning it and carefully cleaning Viktor off as well. He may not have gotten what he'd tried for, but he wouldn't complain anyway. "It felt so much different this time." Arthur spoke, unable to break a smile from his face and Viktor grasped the shirt from his hand and tossed it across the room before pulling Arthur in for a kiss.

"Of course it did. It feels different if you want it. You despised it before, so of course this would be different." Viktor let out a soft chuckle and Arthur looked up at him with a dazed, but contented look. He rested his head on Viktor's arm, his eyes looking over the strong chest before he noticed something and sat up, looking closely.

"You're bleeding!" He panicked a little and Viktor chuckled again.

"You scratched me. I told you, good sex was often accompanied by bite marks and scratches." He watched as Arthur paled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He started to sit up before Viktor grabbed him and pulled him back down, kissing him senseless.

"That just shows me you enjoyed what I did to you." Viktor whispered against his lips. "Don't worry about it." Viktor smiled before giving him a softer kiss, brushing a hand over his cheek, feeling the slight tick of Arthur's lip into a smile against his. "Good night, Arthur. I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes.

"Good night." Arthur responded quieter. Viktor felt a soft kiss against his chest and smiled brighter before finally falling asleep.

Arthur couldn't sleep. He laid there for an hour, trying to get through the thoughts that wouldn't stop invading his mind.

Did he love Viktor? Was it a fluke? Was it because of the kindness he'd shown him before? Viktor had made sex sound so scary, would he ever be alright with that? But he also had done part of what he'd explained, part of what had made it so scary on accident. Was that what it was? Acting out on impulse, against your will in a passion like that? Arthur's cheeks burned red when he realized how scandalous he must have sounded earlier. He'd practically begged Viktor to have sex with him.

But he wouldn't. Viktor was worried he wasn't ready yet, and somehow it made Arthur's heart pound, spreading warmth through him. He cuddled up close to him, resting his head on Viktor's arm, against his chest and sighed as he closed his eyes, surrounded in the comfort Viktor gave him.

Finally, he was able to drift off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Viktor woke up the next morning alone. He sat up and stretched, feeling horribly relaxed and comfortable and let out a smile before he got out of bed and dressed, going down the stairs. Matthew was sitting up at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee, and another mug sat across from him with Arthur's tea, but Arthur was in the kitchen rinsing out the bottles from the night before, lightly humming songs to himself with a bright smile. "Dobroye utro, dorogoy." Viktor walked up and softly kissed him on the cheek. Arthur giggled lightly and turned, kissing him back softly at the corner of his mouth.

"Good morning, love. I hope you slept well?" He asked and Viktor smiled nodding softly before wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, laying his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

"I did, and you as well?" Arthur giggled at the deceptively comforting morning, something he'd never remembered having. It was amazingly warm, wrapped in his arms as he felt the nod over his shoulder. "Listen, you don't have to ask permission anymore." Arthur spoke softly. "I was just being shy and a bit paranoid, alright?" He asked turning to see Viktor's eyes set on his, a warm and inviting smile on his face.

"Da. In that case..." He turned Arthur, not even giving him time to wipe his hands on his apron, and brought their lips together, kissing him softly, but with a warmth that made Arthur toss his arms around his neck, holding him close. As they pulled apart Viktor reached up, brushing the strands of hair that framed Arthur's face away, looking at him with a broad smile. "I'm glad to see you're in such a good mood today. Maybe it would be a good day to go out, da? Maybe go for a picnic, or introduce me to your tree friend." Viktor grinned and Arthur smiled sadly.

"I can't. I have to get my staff and cloak made and go to the castle, remember? I was supposed to do it yesterday, but ended out too distracted." He grinned at the last part, making Viktor giggle.

"Da." He softly kissed Arthur's cheek. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Arthur smiled before turning back to the sink. "I do have to get these cleaned out, though. They'll be perfect for herbs."

"Herbs?" Viktor asked, his eyes instinctively heading to the huge pile of packets Arthur had bought at the apothecary the day before. "What do you need so many for? And most of those don't even sound tasty." He frowned as his eyes shifted over the name 'Skullcap' and Arthur chuckled.

"Angel was teaching me to be a potions master. I'm hoping I can still find someone to teach me, but I'll have to make sure to keep my skills up." Arthur glanced back at Viktor, who was staring at him in surprise.

"Magic potions?" He asked, his head tilting with a look of caution in his eyes. It was a look Arthur couldn't decipher.

"Yes, why?" He asked and Viktor frowned.

"You do tool magic. You do magic potions. You have visual magic. I can't figure out what kind of magician you are." Viktor admitted and Arthur grinned.

"I'm British, I do whatever I want." He gave a curt nod, hiding his chuckle and Viktor stared in surprise before letting out a booming laugh. Arthur couldn't hold back his chuckle after that as Viktor hugged him again.

"You can almost FEEL your teeth rotting from the sweetness!" Alfred spoke from the stairs, his voice loud in the smaller room and Mattie turned, back, laying his hand over the back of the couch.

"Morning." He grinned and Alfred looked at his brother, exasperated.

"Don't tell me you've been stuck down here watching these two like this!" Alfred came down the remainder of the stairs with Yao right behind him, rolling his eyes.

"No worse than Matt and Francis and the dining table incident three years ago." Yao raised an eyebrow at Matthew, who started stammering, trying to find words to vindicate himself.

None came to mind.

"Hey," Arthur spoke up, setting the last of the bottles on the counter to dry, "Does anyone have any interest in watching how to enchant a cloak and a staff?" He asked and the group turned to him with a little excitement. Alfred grinned from ear to ear, his eyes wide and Arthur could see the stars twinkling in the corners from across the room. Matthew turned with intrigue.

Matthew used some tools in his magic as well, so he understood better what was being asked. Magicians guarded their tools with their life. They were of dire importance and usually completely hidden away, rarely seen by those around them. Seeing a magic tool was a rare occurrence. Getting to see them enchanted? That didn't happen. He enchanted his own in the woods, miles away so no one could see. He hid them in a hollowed part of a tree, magic keeping the top and bottom halves connected, with only a small door that only he could see.

Unfortunately, if found by the wrong people, they could be used to control a person as well, so they were always hidden away from the home, so even if found, no one would know who they belonged to. "Arthur, I think I heard enough to understand, but I don't think it's a good idea to let us watch something like that," Matthew whispered. "You didn't have magicians where you were from, so you might not understand, but it's a sacred pact! It's not something you should allow others, especially those you've known as recently as us, to witness." He stared and Arthur looked at him with wide eyes.

"If it's found out what they are, if someone understands and finds where I hide them, if they understand what they have and who it belongs to, they could use it to control me. I wouldn't even necessarily know what's happening. They could wear the cloak and whisper 'I want to die,' and I wouldn't even understand where the depression comes from that I'd kill myself over. I actually do understand, but somehow, it's freeing. I trust you to watch." Arthur watched Matthew's widening eyes and utter surprise at the words. "The fact that you warned me of that, that you thought of such things, tells me my trust wasn't misplaced. Thank you." Arthur smiled as he wiped his hands on his apron before undoing the ties on his back and hung the apron on its hook.

He grabbed his supplies, thread and wool, the staff and the button he'd cut from it and laid them nicely in a basket. He had gotten a stick of chalk and laid it softly in the basket, making sure not to get any chalk dust on the black fabric after wrapping it gently in the paper. He turned, finding everyone dressed, Mattie wearing an outfit of Alfred's while Yao looked quite uncomfortable in a suit Viktor had gotten from Arthur's clothes (with permission). "Where we go?" Yao asked and Arthur smiled before answering.

"The magic used for this can sometimes be felt by other magicians, so it's a good idea to do things like this away from populated areas. I know just the place, though," Arthur smiled as he started walking towards the tree he'd met before.

It was a good forty five minutes they walked before Arthur felt the life of the trees and looked up, seeing Vitae watching him with wide eyes. "Good morning, Vitae. I brought my friends out today." He smiled, watching the face of the tree.

"I don't think they can see or hear me. So few can." She said, a little sadly and Arthur nodded.

"I know, but all the same, I thought it would be good for them to meet you. Is it alright if I do my enchanting spells out here? I don't want to trouble you." He watched as she grinned, nodding.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Her voice was high and excited, as the little face moved in a figure eight pattern over the bark, as if dancing and Arthur let out a grin and a chuckle at the show.

Arthur turned to the group, seeing them all stand a little back from the tree, staring, except Viktor, who stepped forward, pressing a hand to the bark and looked up with wide eyes.

"Thank you for getting Arthur to talk to me." Viktor spoke up to the tree, looking over the branches. He understood what Arthur had been talking about. It didn't feel dark, but something about the tree seemed out of place, like it wasn't quite right. "Can it hear me?" Viktor turned, looking at Arthur, who rolled his eyes.

"Of course she can hear you. Just not the other way around." Arthur watched with a smile, his eyebrows shifted up in the center, looking an inch away from laughing.

"I don't know if she's talking. I don't want to interrupt." Viktor frowned and Arthur shook his head with a smile, kicking leaves away from a large slate sheet on the ground nearby.

"No, I think you surprised her. She's just staring at you." Arthur shook his head with a laugh before kicking away more of the leaves. Alfred and Yao stepped over to help him out while Mattie stared at the tree, nibbling his bottom lip in a worry no one else noticed.

"In that case," Viktor turned back, looking up into the branches again. "I owe you a lot. If you hadn't spoken to Arthur, there's no saying where things would be right now. Since I don't come out here often, and I can't hear your voice, I have no idea what to do or say to make it up to you." He frowned before stepping back and bowing. "But thank you so much." He stood and turned to help clear off the stone.

"She said that being thanked was good enough." Arthur looked over to see Viktor grin, his whole face lighting up and nod.

What Arthur didn't share was she was actually in the middle of a rant on all of the things she'd want him to do to her if she was a person instead of a tree, and none of the ideas she came up with were appropriate for the situation and Arthur found himself with burning cheeks, Alfred asking him if he were feeling alright.

The tree noticed something and the words stilled as she stared, confused and surprised. The sudden stop of the rant had Arthur turn, looking to see where her face was looking and turned, finding Mattie struck still, staring, still nibbling his lip. "Matthew, is everything alright?"

"I can't hear her." Mattie nearly whispered as he stepped forward. "I can see her. I can see her face." He turned to Arthur who was staring wide eyed. "I've never seen something like this before. How can I see this?" He asked as he stepped cautiously forward, his shoulders trembling slightly as his hand reached out and he touched her cheek.

"Maybe you only have a little ability to see things like this, not enough to get all of the senses." Arthur said as he watched Matthew tilt his head, completely captivated in the tree before him. He let out a soft smile as he turned to his basket, lifting out the chalk.

"Everyone go sit by the tree. No matter what, I need you to stand back. This spell succession can be dangerous for me, so don't stand, don't come over." He turned and Matthew turned to him with confusion.

It had never been a dangerous spell before. He did have to cut himself to enchant his athame, but it was never more than that. He frowned as he sat, leaning against the tree, suddenly feeling an odd pull to her. The others sat by him, watching as Arthur drew on the slate, making a large circle. It seemed much larger than the circles Matthew had to draw, again showing him the differences between their magics.

It took a couple of minutes, Arthur occasionally stopping and walking the circumference to make sure the symbols were placed properly before nodding happily and laid the staff in the center. He stepped back out of the circle and raised his hands over, laying them up against where the circle was, as if touching some barrier around the pentacle.

"Rogo autem vos socios fieri ferro. Dimicandum latus meum ut socius meus. Adiuva me coercere, qui circum me in lucem tenebras mundi perfundi." Arthur whispered out, a soft green glow coming from the chalked markings. The staff in the center started to glow and lift up, spiraling gently in the center of the circle, as if showing itself off as the glow started to sink in, absorbing into the wood. Arthur repeated the spell again before the staff slowly drifted down, laying in the same space that it had lifted from. The green glow started to sink away, as if lowering below the earth and Viktor noticed Arthur's shoulders tense before his head tilted back, the same green glow started sinking over his body.

Viktor stared, a bit horrified. He could see a look of pain cross Arthur's face as the light enveloped him, and words again started flowing from his lip, but it wasn't in any language he'd ever heard, or could hope to decipher. Finally, about three minutes after he was enveloped, the light sank back into the circle and Arthur fell to the ground, gasping for air. Viktor started to stand and Matthew gripped his arm hard, shaking his head.

"Don't interrupt the ceremony. It could kill him." Matthew whispered and Viktor stared, his eyes turning back to Arthur now in alarm.

Arthur climbed to his knees, still panting as he reached in and grabbed the staff, laying it before his knees, half in and half out of the circle. Arthur was finally getting into a position Matthew was used to, but somehow it seemed off. Matthew had always felt that his ceremony was giving thanks to the magic that allowed him to fight, while Arthur seemed to dominate it, fighting for supremacy. He laid the rest of the items, the thread, wool and the wood button in the center and grasped the staff, standing slowly, his arms straight as he lifted the staff into the air before him, just before the wool on the ground.

"Protector factus es mihi. Landum in tenebris lux clarior ut emineret. Ostende mihi viam, defendam, resistam. Pugnare meus protector meus et habemus accessum ambo splendens." Arthur called out, a little more fight in him this time and Matthew watched as the wool unraveled, raising up and altering, shifting into shape as the thread seamed through and the button stilled, impaled by the thread before being attached at the neck. As the cloak took shape it started to shine blue, a marking, like a finger scractching at the slate within started lighting up and Arthur looked down, seeing it. He repeated the spell as a shout and the cloak took its form, but stood still in the air, as if already worn.

Matthew watched confused as two red eyes shifted up, looking at Arthur with absolute hatred. Arthur walked forward, releasing the staff with his right hand and reached out as he brought the staff beside him, pressing the end hard against the ground. His right hand enclosed around the neck of the thing inside of the cloak. "Protege me vivere." The voice he made barely sounded human. It was a rumbled growl that startled Alfred and Viktor as they watched his body's stance shift, his head tilted forward, his shoulders pressed forward as he puffed out his chest, looking more threatening than he ever had to either of their eyes.

"Ergo nihil es ad me." Matthew startled at the sound of the voice.

"What is that?" He asked, not expecting an answer, and was surprised to hear one none the less.

"It's a creature of darkness. He has to defeat it and win to get his cloak." Matthew turned quickly, his eyes widening as he turned to the tree.

"I can hear you!" He gasped and the tree turned to him in surprise.

"How pleasant! I wonder if it'll last after the spell? You're all being bathed in light energy right now. Since that's what I'm made of, it doesn't do anything for me." She shrugged and turned back to the battle.

Arthur released the staff completely and it hung in the air at his side, a soft green glow connecting them like a wire as he reached forward with his other hand. The figure under the cloak shifted, and though they couldn't see it, they could see the constricting of Arthur's airways as long fingers clenched around his throat.

"Non potest esse in tenebris lucem. Lux illa percutiamque tenebris. Ego sum lux. Ego vitam exstinguit ignem, ut valeant in lucem terrae Die revertens expulsus!" Arthur yelled as his hands clenched harder, his breaths coming in pants as he fought to win over the creature who screamed at the words.

The spell worked. Though they couldn't see the creature itself, they could see the smoke from around Arthur's hands drift into the air, and the tree frowned, looking up at it.

"He's won." She spoke and Matthew stared, shaking. As the cloak started to fall, Arthur grasped it and brought it over his shoulders, clasping the button around his neck. He walked into the center of the circle and grasped the staff again, raising it up over his head with both hands, a chuckle and a grin on his face.

"Circulus fuerit completur. Aperite mihi liceret exire. Vale, lux mea est." He spoke with a strong sound and the subtle green glow from the circle faded away. Arthur turned and walked out, making sure his feet were out of the circle before he collapsed, his hands raising to his throat as he choked and gasped for air.

"Can I go now?" Viktor asked and Matthew nodded, still shaking too badly to move.

Viktor jumped over Yao to get to him, lifting Arthur up in his arms. "Are you alright?! What was that?! What happened?!" He nearly yelled, confused and terrified as Arthur looked up, grinning like mad.

"I won over the darkness." Arthur nearly gasped out, a huge contrast to the strong tone he'd just been speaking in. "My cloak and my staff are complete. I can see better now, and I can feel what's around me even better." He relaxed, letting his head lay against Viktor's arm for a moment. "I forgot how tiring this was..." He grumbled and Viktor chuckled, hugging him close.

"It looked like you were fighting for your life." Viktor spoke softly and Arthur nodded.

"I was. Now you see why I was so upset when my last set got ruined." Arthur glanced up and let out a sigh, slumping in Viktors arms, almost faster than he could blink, falling into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Arthur stood before a man he knew. He stared, his eyes squinting as he tried to see, to get some form of clarification, because he knew he couldn't be seeing who he thought he was. He stepped forward, feeling air jet up from before him and looked down, finding himself on the edge of a cliff with fire below him. He looked up into the sky, finding the sky clearer than he'd ever witnessed.

"You're wrong." The man before him said, stepping forward so he was right at the side of the cliff. The look in his eyes was deadly. "You don't understand what happened. You don't understand what she did to me!" He yelled and Arthur stepped back, his eyes wide in sudden alarm. He stumbled back a few feet as he jumped across and grasped Arthur by the shoulders. Arthur stared into a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Father, why?" He asked, gasping, tears in the corners of his eyes as he realized from this close it was undeniable.

"You weren't the reason! You thought it was because of you but it wasn't!" The man's face twisted into horror, his eyes wide, the red of his hair highlighted by the flames that shone through the crevice behind. "I loved you! I loved her, but you were my life! Then to find out what she really was, what you really were, I had to end it! I had to kill her off! I had to free you from what she had planned!" The man sobbed and Arthur fought tooth and nail to stay quiet, to keep his own cries locked away.

"What did she have planned? I don't understand! Wasn't it a suicide? Wasn't it because of my magic?!" Arthur couldn't control his sobs through the sentence and lifted his hands, grasping to his father's arms.

"We killed each other, but it wasn't a suicide. I had never intended to leave you alone! I didn't realize until after, until I was gone, that it was too late. She worked her magic in you. She made you into what she had planned the whole time." The man looked over Arthur, his face dissolving into despair. Tears dripped from his chin and nose, his shoulders shook with his cries as soft blue eyes stared into his. "She had meant for you to be sacrificed. Infinite Onyx, they call it. It's only born when someone has so much hatred the magic of the world excuses them from death, and they live til the reason for their hatred is avenged." The man's grip on Arthur's shoulders lessened and Arthur lifted his hands to his eyes, a sobbing mess. "I'm so sorry. When a child is born to a certain type of witch, she can perform a ceremony to make a child a sacrifice. It can only be done on their eighth birthday. I tried to stop her. I really did, but she did the ceremony at midnight. I thought you had to be awake, so I wasn't able to kill her before she performed the ceremony."

"What does this mean?" Arthur asked, his eyes wide, tears dripping freely from his chin. The subtle breeze shifted, surrounding them in the smoke from the fires and blocking out the stars of the sky.

"To free the spirit in the dragon, you have to be sacrificed. Virginity and death. After that, the spirit will be set free, and everything will go back to the way it should be. I'm so sorry, Arthur." He cried out and Arthur felt the blood freeze in his veins.

The only way to get Ivan back into his own body and kill the dragon would be to go through with the sacrifice. "What if..." Arthur swallowed hard, reaching out and grasping his father's wrists, surprising the older man. "What if we're able to free him? What if we get the vengeance the dragon wants?"

"It's impossible. She's already dead." He frowned, his head tilted to the side. "I wanted you to live a long and happy life. I prayed every day maybe the dragon would never get near you, and here you are so close to him, and it's not even him. It's that bastard's-"

"Arthur?"

Arthur shot up from the bed, reaching out desperately trying to grab the man who had just been in his arms. He glanced over, feeling the tears dripping from his chin as Viktor stared with wide eyes. "You looked like you were having a nightmare." Viktor spoke softly, obvious worry in wide red eyes.

"It was prophetic again, but this time, instead of the future, I think I was taken beyond death." Arthur slumped to the bed, shaking violently. Arthur found himself quickly surrounded in warmth. "I saw my father." He cried. Viktor looked down, a little surprised, but didn't say much.

"You haven't really spoken about him." Viktor nearly whispered. "I think I heard you mention your parents died?"

"I thought they had commit suicide together because of my magic. I guess I was wrong. I think they battled to the death, and they both died. My mother did some sort of spell on me, to make me the sacrifice for the Infinite Onyx." Arthur looked up, seeing Viktor's eyes wide.

"That's why I was drawn to you in the village, then. Infinite Onyx is this dragon, the one I'm currently in." Viktor answered and Arthur nodded.

"Somehow, I already knew. Apparently I'm the only way to defeat it now. The spell has to be done on a child's eighth birthday, and that's when it was done. That's the day my parents died." Arthur whispered and Viktor held him close.

"We'll find another way. It won't matter if he's a dragon, or that he's in my body if we lock him in the dungeon, and you can stay safely at my side, alright?" Viktor hugged Arthur tightly and he nodded.

Arthur couldn't bear it. He knew Viktor wasn't happy in this body, and he knew now he had a way to work around it, to defeat the dragon.

He just had to get the courage to do two things first, one worse than the other, but the realization he felt he should jarred the words from his mouth. He knew they were true, and he knew there was no way to take them back, but he was oddly alright with it. As soft whimpers turned into steady sobs, Arthur gripped hard to Viktor, his head pressed hard to his chest. "I love you, Viktor."

"I love you." Viktor responded with a soft voice. Arthur felt the arms around him tighten, Viktor's hand softly running down his hair, neck and back, comforting him the best he could. "You don't know how happy you make me." Viktor whispered softly before kissing the top of Arthur's head. He wasn't sure why those words made Arthur's crying worsen.

They finally came downstairs about half an hour later, after Arthur had calmed down. The sun was starting to set, telling them the trip to the castle would have to wait for the next day. Yao was busy making dinner and Arthur sat at the table, his eyes shifting around the room. Matthew and Alfred were ranting happily about something. Alfred jumped up making huge arm motions and Arthur chuckled as he watched.

"Arthur!" Matthew smiled, seeing him for the first time. "Glad to see you're alright! So, where's your cloak and stuff?"

"I don't even know." Arthur admitted and Viktor leaned down.

"Your cloak is hung on the back of the bedroom door, and the staff is in the corner beside it." He whispered and Arthur looked over, giving him an appreciative glance and getting a soft pat on his back in reply.

"At least you have Vik looking out for ya." Alfred grinned, glancing over. "He's been running upstairs every few minutes to try and make sure you were comfortable. Your pillow probably shouldn't be fluffed that often." Alfred rolled his eyes and Viktor frowned, looking away with embarrassment reddening his cheeks.

"Thank you." Arthur smiled, letting out a soft chuckle at the slight smile that came to Viktor's face at realizing Arthur wasn't bothered by it.

"So, what we do now?" Yao asked, laying the food on the table and Arthur sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the castle. Viktor and Alfred will be coming along as well, and we'll see about joining the military here. When we decide to invade Russia, they're going to help out." Arthur looked up and Yao stared, his eyes widening before his jaw dropped open.

"We're going to invade?" Matthew ran over, grasping to the back of Arthur's chair, leaning over his shoulder and Arthur leaned away, pressing hard into Viktor's arm in surprise at the sudden closeness. "Hey, you alright?" Matthew asked, seeing Arthur turn pale. Viktor grasped him softly and started petting his hair again, whispering comforting words while Arthur tried to remember how to breathe.

Arthur silently cursed himself. He didn't used to be this easy to startle. "Sorry." Arthur mumbled, patting Viktor to ask him to let him free, which he did. "I'm such a coward these days." Arthur leaned forward, his hand on his forehead.

"Nyet, you're very brave." Viktor looked at him. "That fight with the cloak earlier, that took balls."

Matthew laughed and sat in the seat beside him, softly laying a hand on his shoulder. "You're braver than you think."

"I hope you're wrong." Arthur mumbled, staring down at the table before him, his breath hitching as he remembered the dream. If he was brave enough...

He shook his head and tried to erase the thoughts from his mind. Now he needed to rest so that the next day he could try and wow the kings at the castle. Maybe he'd see if he could think of a spell to get his faeries here. The thought brought a pleasant smile to his face as Yao laid down the last of the plates and Alfred ran over, nearly tackling the small man, kissing the whole side of his face with a bright grin.

"Thank you! You know, before I got you, they were having me cook?" Alfred called out, pointing an accusing finger at Arthur and Viktor, who both stared in surprise.

"And they didn't die of indigestion? Aya, that's no good." Yao grumbled as Alfred turned back to him with wide eyes before bursting into laughter.

Arthur watched with a smile. It was amazing to him. For so many years he was alone. The only friends he had was an old man who was slipping him forbidden books and business, and a bunch of beings no one else could see. He had been so alone he wondered about his own sanity, and now here he was, surrounded by people laughing and smiling. His hands slowly inched up his chest, covering his heart as he pressed his head back to Viktor's side. "Thank you." He nearly whispered out and Viktor looked down, letting out a soft but inquisitive hum. "You may have stolen me from my home, but this, right here is the happiest I ever remember being." Arthur couldn't wipe the grin from his face as Viktor pulled him up to his lap, trying to figure out what had happened to make him cry.

"It's alright, dorogoy." Viktor softly mumbled by his ear and Arthur nodded.

"I know." He hugged Viktor tightly, looking up so that Viktor could see the bright smile on his face. It was easy to see the surprise that crossed Viktor's face, his eyes widened as his head softly tilted, looking over the softer features of Arthur's face, the pucker and little 'o' his lips pressed into before a bright smile lit him, his eyes squinting closed at seeing such happiness in Arthur's expression. Viktor was more surprised, with how shy Arthur was, to feel lips softly press against his.

Arthur didn't bother moving back to his own seat, sitting on Viktor's lap to eat, though Viktor wouldn't dare complain. Arthur joined into the conversations that were casually tossed around, smiling and chatting happily as the food was emptied and Alfred got the dishes.

Arthur had made a decision during dinner. Since he knew he'd end out sacrificing himself anyway, he decided for the little bit of time he had left, he'd let himself do something he'd never done before.

He decided to live.

He'd have fun, drink and be merry, and for the first time in his life, Arthur would let himself enjoy what was around him. He would show off and be proud. He would find a way to make what short time he had left actually mean something. He glanced up at Viktor with a grin.

It wasn't long til they were sloppily moving into the bedroom, unable to keep their lips from each other. Another round of whiskey and vodka had lead them somewhere beyond haze, and Viktor wouldn't complain. The one thing he'd said was he didn't want to do anything with Arthur til he could say he loved him.

Viktor had stolen the chamomile oil from the bathroom. It should help soothe any pain that was to follow the nights' festivities, and slid it to the bedside table before laying Arthur down and sliding off his shirt and pants, tossing them haphazardly across the room. He quickly tossed off his own clothes as well, joining the others in random places around the room. "Do you want me still, Arthur?" He asked, his breath coming in pants as his eyes roved over Arthur, laying with a soft smile and twinkling eyes.

"Yes!" Arthur moaned out, pressing his calves in the back of Viktor's thighs, making him still and swallow hard.

Viktor had to work him open, or he'd tear. He had to be kind, and take his time. He had to still his hands from just grasping him. How in the hell was Arthur being so seductive today?! Viktor swallowed again, shaking his head to try and free it from the grip of want and reached for the table, grasping the bottle. He dribbled it over his fingers before scooting back, nearly chuckling at Arthur's whimper. He leaned down close, laying on his stomach between thin legs before softly reaching up and pressing, softly working his finger around the circle of muscle before running his tongue up Arthur's length as his finger softly pressed in.

He heard Arthur's gasp and stilled, softly kissing and licking him to try and keep him distracted til the pain died off a little. He listened, hearing the soft breaths turn to pants as Viktor kept up his tactics before sliding the rest of his finger in. "Does it hurt?" Viktor looked up, seeing Arthur's eyes set on him, watching the actions Viktor took with his body.

"No." Arthur mumbled before Viktor smiled, leaning back down to start kissing and lapping at him, this time keeping his eyes up on the other as he started to move his finger. He noticed a slight wince before his body seemed to relax. Arthur reached down, softly running a hand over Viktor's hair.

Viktor kept a slow but steady pace for a minute before carefully withdrawing to push another finger into him. Arthur winced again, but quickly breathed out, his body relaxing again at the movements. "Keep going." Arthur whispered before letting out a soft whimper as the fingers started to move within him. Arthur's head rolled back, letting out a soft groan at the feeling, and Viktor couldn't help but smile, knowing he was purposefully avoiding the one bundle of nerves inside him that he would love.

Since Arthur didn't seem that bothered at the second finger, Viktor withdrew and made sure he had plenty of oil on his hand before wrapping his lips around Arthur, causing him to writhe on the bed, his fingers gripping to the sheet as Victor pushed in again. He felt the tension around him, almost crushing his fingers for a moment before Arthur remembered to breathe. Viktor rolled his tongue around him, causing Arthur to start relaxing a little easier. He had to admit, with how long it was taking Arthur to relax this time, he wondered if he'd be able to handle it before he felt a soft hand run through his hair and glanced up, seeing Arthur again gripped to the bed, his eyes clenched closed, his breath coming in short pants.

He was already close. Viktor smiled as he started scissoring his fingers, spreading Arthur wide on the inside, making sure he wouldn't feel as much pain, but slowed down with his mouth, trying to calm him a little. He took his time, giving a few minutes, seeing Arthur's head lull back, his mouth hanging open as he tried to breathe through the sensations that were quickly driving him to the brink, even though Viktor kept slowing, making it that much farther away.

Arthur let out a soft whimper, his eyes opening to look at Viktor as his hands pulled away, leaving him wanting. "Are you sure about this?" Viktor asked, watching as Arthur nodded, still panting, his hands clenching and relaxing against the bedsheets.

"Very." Arthur panted out, grasping the bottle of oil before Viktor could reach it and sat up, coating his hands in it before handing it to Viktor. "Put this away, love." He grinned as he leaned down, wrapping his fingers around Viktor.

"Can't..." Viktor winced, the sensation of Arthur's hands against him too strong for him to be able to properly respond through and he let out a soft moan, his head rolling to the side, his eyes softly watching Arthur before him. He tried to cork the bottle with shaking hands and eventually gave up, trying to reach over, to put the bottle on the table, but couldn't reach with Arthur so close before him. Viktor couldn't lean without hitting him, but he didn't dare break the magic of his fingers. "Arthur, please..." Viktor mumbled out and Arthur looked up, a slight smirk coming to his face as he released his length and laid back again, a pucker to his lip as his heels gently pressed against Viktor's back, making him groan again. He put the bottle down as quickly as he could, not even sure it landed upright before grasping Arthur by the hips and lifted him slightly, giving him a better angle.

He leaned down, giving Arthur a soft kiss as he pushed in.

Arthur immediately yanked himself back into the mattress, letting out a moan as he immediately came, the sensation just too much. Viktor felt too close as well and stilled, trying to catch his breath through the pulsing and twisting he could feel around himself. "Are you alright?" Viktor asked, panting and fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, please, don't stop..." Arthur moaned out, his hands gripping Viktor's shoulders and dragged him down, kissing him as deeply as he was able.

Viktor moved his hands over Arthur's thin body, feeling the muscle beneath the skin as Arthur shifted. His hips starting to move, changing the angles as Viktor softly pushed. "Faster..." Arthur moaned out and Viktor kissed him softly.

"Are you sure?" He panted right into his mouth, their eyes locked on each others, though it was hard with Viktor still softly thrusting. "I don't want to hurt you."

Arthur grinned, wrapping his arms over Viktor's neck, giving him a brilliant smile, trying to hide the way he wanted to whine, to moan. "I won't be hurt by you. Trust me, love." Arthur grinned, the start of sweat breaking across his forehead as he felt like the inside of his body was heating up, getting ready to catch fire.

Viktor leaned up and softly ran his hands down Arthur, across his chest and sides, til they gripped hard on his hips and he started moving a bit faster, but quite a bit harder.

Arthur felt his back arch, seeing twinkling light in the corners of his vision as something in him was repetitively hit, bringing him right back up even though he'd so recently released. He didn't bother trying to control himself after that. His hips pushed back into each thrust as loud groans and whimpers filled the room. Arthur reached down his body, softly wrapping his fingers around himself.

The sight beneath Viktor was almost too much to stand. Somehow, in a very short period of time, Arthur had turned from an innocent boy to this sinful and seductive man, biting his lip, his eyes still locked on Viktor's as his hand slowly moved over himself.

Viktor panted, unable to take his eyes from the sight. Arthur was amazing to watch, the way his hips pivoted nonstop, how his hands, shaking from exertion and frenzy worked fast, running over his skin. He watched Viktor, the way the light in the room, from the sconces on the walls glistened from the sweat that clung to him. "God, you're amazing!" Arthur groaned out.

Viktor couldn't hear the words and not react. He nearly fell to his elbows, trying to make sure Arthur still had enough room for his hand between them as Viktor kissed him senseless. It seemed little more than wetness and tongues sliding over each other's mouths and skin, but right then it didn't matter.

The change in position shifted Viktor's hips so they hit harder against that one spot in Arthur, who whimpered as his free hand reached up, tossed across Viktor's neck as he tried to find some desperate way to kiss him harder. "I'm- It's- Oh god..." Arthur mumbled, unable to grasp a single thought long enough to let him say what he needed, but it didn't matter.

Arthur gasped harshly before letting out a soft yell. Viktor felt Arthur clench around him, again twisting and pulling, but this time he couldn't handle the pressure and let out his own yell as his head fell to Arthur's chest. He felt himself uncoil, like an explosion. Viktor kissed softly, feeling both of them throbbing with each other before Arthur started yelling again.

Viktor looked up, seeing Arthur staring at him in surprise as he reached down over his chest, panting and in obvious pain. Viktor sat up quickly to ask what was wrong when he noticed a light from just below Arthur's belly button, softly raising to the skin and Viktor looked down at it in surprise before looking up at Arthur.

"What is this?" He asked as the light shot forward, right into Viktor's chest.

He felt his whole body pull forward, as if caught in a catapult, launched forward and leaving the world behind.

Arthur sat up and stared, his whole body shaking at the sudden loss of sensation, as well as the understanding hitting him of what he'd just done.

Viktor was gone.

He'd sacrificed his virginity to the dragon.


End file.
